


Драбблы

by cardamon



Category: Death Note, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardamon/pseuds/cardamon





	Драбблы

1\. Железное сердце  
Шум, рыдания и бессвязные, но патетические клятвы наконец, стихли, и полицейские вместе с Ягами Лайтом покинули комнату.  
После этого внутри лежащего на полу тела что-то щелкнуло. Из-под закрытых век заструился бледно-голубой свет. Левая рука поползла вверх, задирая футболку, пальцы заскребли по коже - и на груди распахнулась заслонка, скрывавшая паутину разноцветных проводов.  
"Ниар, прием. Мелло, прием. Сегодня, 05.11.04 я был убит - предположительно, Ягами Лайтом. Также у меня есть основания считать, что Квиллш Вамми мертв..."  
"Л, прием. Ты почему позвал Ниара первым? Думаешь, его модель лучше? Да у него вообще альфа-версия, только свистелки всякие прикручены!"  
"В целях безопасности ваше положение в моей базе данных определяется рандомом. Так что заткнись и слушай - неизвестно, надолго ли меня оставили в одиночестве. Вы с Ниаром займетесь продолжением расследования. Думаю, уже завтра Роджер вызовет вас к себе, и ознакомит с материалами. Надеюсь, вам понятно, что рассекречивать себя нельзя ни в коем случае, и, если ситуация сложится так, что кого-то из вас попытаются убить - будьте добры лечь, и притвориться мертвым. И никакой регенерации на глазах у людей! Это в первую очередь к тебе относится, Мелло".  
"Да понял я! Слушай, Л..."  
"Да?"  
Голубой свет под ресницами Л мигнул, как будто у него сменился собеседник.  
"А что, Вамми и в самом деле умер?" - заговорил Ниар. - Мы тут подумали... Может, потом ты его починишь - ну, когда никто не будет смотреть?"  
"Он - человек. Люди очень непрочные существа, и их не всегда можно починить. Довольно редко, в общем-то", - напомнил Л. - "У вас есть еще какие-нибудь вопросы?"  
"А что ты будешь делать, после того, как тебя закопают?"  
"Свяжусь с Бейондом, чтобы помог мне выбраться из гроба. Потом, наверное, отправлюсь с ним в США... Мистер Вамми считал, что сейчас не время для развития биотехнологий, но я думаю, что идеи Бейонда заслуживают внимания".  
"Ну да, рука, которую он прислал на Новый Год, здорово нам пригодилась! Прикинь, она может самостоятельно заползти на кухню, и натырить орехов, или подложить куда-нибудь импульсную бомбу, или...  
"Я понял, что вы нашли ей самое разнообразное применение. Все, заканчиваем! Кажется, сюда кто-то идет".  
"Конец связи. Только... Слушай, а раз Вамми совсем поломался, то, значит, таких, как мы, больше не будет?"  
"С чего ты взял? Мы сами соберем других андроидов - множество андроидов с самыми разным спецификациями. И не забывай про исследования Бейонда. Мы только в начале пути. Но будьте предельно осторожны, и не дайте себя раскрыть!"  
Пальцы, все это время переключавшие штекеры из одних гнезд в другие, на мгновение замерли, потом щелкнули серебристым тумблером, и задвинули заслонку. Рука, оправив футболку, бессильно упала на пол. Тело на полу обмякло.  
И только из-под век еще несколько секунд сверкали синеватые вспышки - это шла передача данных.

  
2\. Без названия  
\- Л ждет вас за этой дверью, - произнес благообразный старик, почему-то напомнивший Ягами-сану персонажа из английского фильма. Впрочем, воспоминание о том, как он повел Сашико и двенадцатилетнего Лайта в кино мелькнуло и исчезло, как смазанное отражение в оконном стекле.  
Ягами-сан огляделся по сторонам, отмечая про себя изысканную обстановку, слегка обезображенную множеством тянущихся по ковру проводов, потом огляделся еще раз, и указал старику на его ошибку:  
\- Но здесь никого нет... кроме нас с вами! Или?..  
\- Нет, Ягами-сан, - покачал головой старик. - Меня зовут Ватари.  
С этими словами старик исчез, словно растворившись в воздухе, а Ягами-сан и его коллеги недоуменно переглянулись.  
\- Что-то тут не так, - нахмурился Аизава.  
\- Наверное, Л сейчас подойдет, - успокоил его Ягами-сан - хотя, если признаться, он начинал чувствовать легкую неуверенность.  
В конце концов, это же он настоял на то, чтобы вести расследование вместе с таинственным Л, значит, именно он будет выглядеть самым большим идиотом, если Л окажется...  
"Обманкой", - опять мелькнула непрошеная мысль. - "Пшиком".  
\- А может, Л хочет нас как-то проверить? - предположил Матсуда. - Ну, например, мы должны найти дверь, за которой он прячется...  
\- Здесь две двери, - указал на очевидное Аизава. - В одну мы вошли, а вторая...  
Решительным шагом он подошел ко второй двери, распахнул ее - и, смущенно закашлявшись, тут же захлопнул.  
\- Там спальня, - пояснил он. - Ну... Во всяком случае, теперь мы точно знаем, что в этом номере кто-то ночевал.  
\- Тогда... Где же Л? - Матсуда посмотрел по сторонам с таким видом, как будто пытался решить напечатанную на задней странице газеты головоломку из серии "Найди спрятавшегося клоуна!".  
\- Я уверен, что скоро все выяснится! - нервно пообещал Ягами-сан. - Моги-сан, вы не могли бы...  
\- Боюсь, что нет. Я за что-то зацепился, - пояснил Моги.  
Мышцы его, обычно невыразительного, лица, странно напряглись. Так обычно выглядит подчиненный, поспешивший на зов начальства, но внезапно обнаруживший, что у него расстегнута молния на брюках. Если бы Ягами-сан увидел такое выражение у Матсуды, он бы не удивился, и постарался бы как-нибудь тактично... преуменьшить моральные убытки.  
Но Моги?  
\- Что случилось? - быстро спросил он.  
Моги тяжело вздохнул, и, словно с головой бросившись в ледяную воду, ответил:  
\- У моих ботинок почему-то связались шнурки.  
Тишина, воцарившаяся после этого заявления, была прервана бодрым голосом Матсуды:  
\- В смысле, ты случайно связал свои шнурки? У меня такое тоже бывает, особенно по утрам, когда я обуваюсь в спешке! Но мне никогда не удавалось сделать больше одного шага - а ты смог доехать сперва до управления, а потом - сюда! Это круто!  
\- Нет, - процедил Моги. - Я не связал свои шнурки. Я вообще не представляю, как это можно сделать незаметно для самого себя! Я просто стоял... и ждал... когда появится Л. А потом...  
Моги развел руками.  
\- Я этого не делал, - повторил он.  
Ягами-сан покачал головой.  
\- В том, чтобы случайно связать узлом собственные шнурки, нет ничего постыдного, - укорил он Моги. - И стесняться тут нечего. Матсуда - помоги Моги выпутаться из шнурков! Нехорошо будет, если Л нас куда-нибудь пошлет, а ты при этом споткнешься.  
\- Да тут намертво затянуто, - озабоченно пробормотал склонившийся над ботинками Матсуда. - Ладно, а если вот так скрепкой подцепить... Хм, а если так?.. А... А-а-а-а!  
Шлепнувшись на пол, Матсуда вдруг шустро пополз прочь. Передвигался он тем странным способом, которым, по воспоминаниям Ягами-сана, любили передвигаться совсем маленькие дети - ерзая по полу ягодицами, и подтягиваясь на руках. И так же, как маленькие дети, Матсуда беспрерывно кричал.  
\- А-а-а!  
\- Молчать! - скомандовал Ягами-сан. - Доложи, что случилось, и немедленно!  
Матсуда с лязганьем захлопнул челюсть, и поднялся на ноги.  
\- Меня... меня что-то схватило за руку! Что-то холодное, липкое, и... и ужасное!  
Ягами-сан не стал бы начальником полиции, если бы не умел мыслить быстро - и если бы за его спиной не стоял большой, и, в основном, неприятный, опыт.  
Перед его мысленным взором промелькнули мертвые тела - запрятанные в шкафах, холодильниках, и...  
\- Отодвиньте диван! - страшным голосом крикнул Ягами-сан, явственно представив себе спрятанный под диваном труп Л, и все, последующие за его обнаружением, события - позорное увольнение, травлю в газетах, презрение собственного сына, для которого такой отец никак не может быть примером, и, как логичное завершение всего этого кошмара - самоубийство.  
\- Аизава, Матсуда - за дело, - продолжил он. - Моги, отойди... отпрыгай в сторону!  
Сперва из-под дивана показалась босая нога, потом - рука того сероватого оттенка, который напоминает о необходимости позвонить судмедэксперту, и, наконец...  
\- Я - Л, - произнес лежавший под диваном человек, и поднялся на ноги. - Приятно познакомиться, Ягами-сан.  
\- Это что - шутка? - спросил Ягами-сан, а Матсуда с грохотом уронил свой конец дивана.  
\- Разве я похож на шутника? - обиженно спросил человек. - Мне казалось, что я выгляжу очень серьезно! Или вы считаете, что мне нужно еще немного над собой поработать?  
Ягами-сан открыл рот - и тут же закрыл его, опасаясь сказать что-то такое, о чем он потом может пожалеть.  
\- Но к делу! - продолжил человек, назвавший себя "Л". - Нам нужно поторопиться, и поскорее поймать этого Киру...  
\- Конечно! Он ведь убивает людей! - воскликнул Матсуда.  
\- Ну, это тоже неприятно, но я считаю, что будет очень обидно, если расследование затянется, и кое-кто из вас умрет, не дожив до конца, - сказал Л. - Например, вы, Укита-сан... Всего через три с небольшим месяца вас не станет - ну разве это не обидно, приложить столько усилий, и не увидеть, чем все закончилось? Или вы, Ягами-сан... Впрочем, я уверен, что к 2009-му году Кира уже будет болтаться в петле! В любом случае, не будем терять времени! Как говорит один мой знакомый, справедливость должна восторжествовать!  
\- Да? - сумел выдавить слегка ошарашенный Ягами-сан.  
Разумеется, он не поверил ни одному слову этого странного человека - ни одному!  
\- Ну-у... Чаще он говорит что-то вроде, "можно, я съем твое пирожное?", но и это тоже. В конце концов... - Л слегка сощурил красноватые глаза, и растянул губы в улыбке. - Может, в какой-то из вселенных "справедливость" и "пирожные" равнозначны?

 

  
3\. Весь новый мир  
12 апреля 1980 года.

\- Ерундой занимаешься, Квиллиш, - сказал Роджер, разливая по стопкам остатки коньяка. - Я серьезно тебе говорю - брось эту затею! Ну чего ты хочешь добиться?  
Квиллиш Вамми поднес к лицу стопку, и посмотрел на Роджера сквозь золотисто-коричневую жидкость.  
\- Даже не знаю, что тебе сказать... Наверное, хочу что-то изменить - хотя бы, для некоторых людей.  
\- Это у тебя какой-то идиотский комплекс вины, - уверенно сказал Роджер, и, наклонившись, вытащил из-под стола еще одну бутылку. - Или комплекс мессии. Или еще что-то такое, психологическое. Я тут на прошлой неделе с одной вдовой познакомился - она тюленей спасает. А ты... Лучше бы ты тоже тюленей спасал. Они молчаливые. И они далеко. Можно всю жизнь прожить, и не встретить ни одного тюленя, представляешь?  
\- Роджер, я в курсе, что ты считаешь всех детей шумными и невоспитанными мерзавцами с преступными наклонностями, - сказал Квиллиш. - Но дети так же разнообразны, как...  
\- Как тюлени, - мрачно заметил Роджер, перед глазами которого все еще стоял пышный бюст вдовы, посвятившей себя спасению вымирающих видов. - Я вот что хочу сказать, Квиллиш. Ну, найдешь ты в приюте очередной недооцененный талант с ярлыком "социопатия". Создашь ему условия для развития - и даже сумеешь сделать так, чтобы этот талант нашел себе место в жизни. А дальше? Знаешь, что будет дальше? Эта самая жизнь сожрет твоего юного гения, как сожрала нас, как сожрала тех, кто покрепче и попривычнее ко всему этому дерьму, сожрет, и не подавится!  
\- Пей, - миролюбиво предложил Квиллиш. - По крайней мере, у этого ребенка будет шанс. И, может быть, он тоже сумеет что-нибудь изменить.  
\- Шанс, - нечетко сказал Роджер. - Шанс... он разве что у тюленей есть... А у нас, у людей, есть такая штука, как инерция...  
\- А что ты предлагаешь? Сидеть, и ничего не делать?  
\- Инерцию точечным вмешательством не преодолеешь, - не слушая его, продолжил Роджер. Его глаза стеклянно блестели, а на щеках выступили красные пятна. - Тут нужно приложить силу, изменить сразу - и все! Например, взять этих твоих сирот, и... и отправить к чертовой матери на Марс, пусть начнут все с начала! Построят новое общество, нормальную жизнь...  
\- Не допустят истребления тюленей, - иронично заметил Квиллиш, и закашлялся, когда коньяк попал ему не в то горло.  
\- Не-ет, тюленей уже есть, кому спасать, - пробормотал Роджер. - Там... такой бюст! Только это не для отставников из МИ-6, им такие бюсты щупать не положено... только тюленям... А нам... только и остается, что на Марс... Только хрен туда долетишь, особенно, с твоими детишками... Они ведь все гайки к чертовой матери поскручивают.  
Квиллиш моргнул, быстро допил коньяк, и притянул к себе салфетку.  
\- Гайки - это вчерашний день. Можно сделать так...  
Он принялся быстро чертить, не обращая внимания на клюющего носом Роджера - и на то, что чертеж усложняется на глазах.

12 апреля 1999 года.

\- Разве вы не помните, как это было? - спросил Л. - Мелло, ты ведь уже не маленький!  
\- И я все отлично помню! - вздернул подбородок Мелло. - Не то, что некоторые.  
Ниар, которому предназначался этот выпад, равнодушно передернул плечами.  
\- Нет ничего странного в том, что я не помню событие, которое произошло, когда мне было четыре с половиной года. И, Мелло - я не верю, что ты помнишь, как нас увезли с Земли.  
\- Я помню! Это было ночью. Нас неожиданно разбудили, и заставили собрать свои вещи, а потом мы долго ехали на автобусе, пока не остановились посреди пустыни. Там мы сели в космический корабль, и долгие месяцы, уворачиваясь от метеоритов, летели к Марсу, а вслед за нами летели военные шлюпки, стреляя по нам из лазерных пушек!  
\- Гм... Ты опять смотрел старые голливудские боевики? - поинтересовался Ниар, а Мэтт тихонько хихикнул.  
\- На самом деле, полет длился всего две недели, - сказал Л. - И на Земле никто ничего не заметил. Взлет корабля был проведен одновременно с очередным испытанием северокорейских ракет, так что все смотрели в другую сторону. Когда мы прилетели, мы почти три месяца жили в надувных куполах... Это вы хоть помните?  
На этот раз кивнули все, кроме Ниара - который, впрочем, совершенно не выглядел расстроенным из-за отсутствия общих воспоминаний.  
\- Ладно, мне пора, - сказал Л, поднимаясь, и сдвигая на лицо кислородную маску.  
Красноватая пустыня лежала перед ним, до самого горизонта освещенная застывшим в зените солнцем. Привычное, обыденное зрелище - если не думать о том, что за каждой дюной может притаиться какая-нибудь загадка или опасность. Откуда-то из-за учебных блоков до Л доносился напряженный голос миссис Кингсли, призывавшей своего ручного пескоплюя - похожего на полуметровую гусеницу представителя кремнийорганической жизни, нуждавшегося, по мнению миссис Кингсли, в любви и защите, а по мнению остальных обитателей колонии "Вамми-Хаус" - в скорейшем превращении в окончательно вымерший вид.  
Поднявшись на бархан, Л остановился, и принялся ждать.  
\- Привет, - вдруг прозвучало у него за спиной.  
\- Привет, Бейонд, - не оборачиваясь, сказал Л. - Хорошо, что ты пришел.  
\- Только потому, что захотел. Я не обязан это делать.  
\- Конечно. Я думаю, что нет смысла спрашивать, собираешься ли ты вернуться в "Вамми-Хаус"?  
Бейонд негромко хмыкнул.  
\- У меня есть вся планета, а ты спрашиваешь, не хочу ли я вернуться в загон?  
Л медленно повернулся.  
Бейонд выглядел исхудавшим - черт его знает, чем он мог питаться в марсианской пустыне, - его нос облез, а по щеке тянулась длинная глубокая царапина. Но выглядел он при этом до отвращения довольным.  
\- Впрочем, может, я как-нибудь загляну в гости, - добавил Бейонд. - Если, конечно, у вас остались запасы клубничного джема.

 

4\. Похищенное письмо  
Шум подняла мисс Каннингэм, второй референт министерской комиссии по социальной адаптации альтернативно-развитых подростков. С четверть долгих часа она копалась в глубинах своей лаковой сумочки, но в конце концов, сдалась.  
\- Оно куда-то пропало, - сказала она. - Письмо от министра, я имею в виду!  
\- Что значит - "пропало"? - с оскорбленным видом поинтересовалась миссис Шепперд.  
Будучи главой комиссии, она воспринимала как оскорбление все, что не не было отмечено на созданных ею графиках и описано в составленных ею методичках. К концу каждого дня этих вещей набиралось столько, что миссис Шепперд начинала мечтать о массовых расстрелах - но реальность заставляла ее ограничиться телефонным разговором с дочерью.  
\- Поищите хорошенько, мисс Каннингэм, - посоветовала она таким тоном, что мисс Каннингэм пискнула, и вывалила содержимое сумочки себе на колени.  
Тихий вежливый кашель напомнил миссис Шепперд, что в кабинете находится еще один человек.  
\- А могу я полюбопытствовать, что было в этом письме? - спросил мистер Вамми, старательно отводя глаза от наполовину опустошенной пачки гигиенических прокладок и мятых носовых платков.  
\- Распоряжение министра, - отрезала миссис Шепперд. - Оно было помечено грифом "исключительно для служебного пользования", и меня несколько раз предупредили, чтобы я передала его лично вам в руки. Однако мисс Каннингэм...  
Миссис Шепперд не договорила, но ее взгляд, брошенный на помощницу, был настолько красноречив, что мисс Канннгэм побледнела, и уронила на пол пудреницу.  
\- Что ж, - воскликнул мистер Вамми, - я уверен, что письмо найдется! А если даже и нет... Ну, вряд ли оно было настолько важным. Совершенно не о чем волноваться, миссис Шепперд!  
\- Вы не понимаете. - с нажимом произнесла миссис Шепперд, - это было письмо от министра! Одному богу известно, что произойдет, если оно попадет не в те руки!  
\- Ну, вряд ли в письме содержались какие-то военные тайны, - отмахнулся мистер Вамми, но через мгновение внимательно посмотрел на миссис Шепперд. - Или там было что-то... личное?  
\- Там были Указания! - произнесла миссис Шепперд примерно тем же тоном, каким Моисей пересказывал информацию, полученную от горящего конопляного куста. - Его необходимо найти. Если оно потеряется, будут серьезные неприятности!  
Мистер Вамми посмотрел на свою собеседницу с некоторым удивлением.  
\- Даже не представляю себе... Впрочем, неважно. Подождите секунду!  
Он выглянул в коридор, и крикнул:  
\- Эй, Дженни! Приведи ко мне... приведи ко мне в кабинет Рюдзаки! И побыстрее!  
А потом, обернувшись к миссис Шепперд, добавил:  
\- Не волнуйтесь. Если письмо не уничтожено, мы его найдем.

***

Миссис Шепперд посмотрела на появившегося в кабинете подростка с нескрываемым подозрением. Все ее убеждения, подтвержденные жизненным опытом, говорили - нет, кричали! - о том, что после таких подростков вещи обычно пропадают, а не находятся.  
\- Когда вы в последний раз видели письмо? - вдруг спросил Рюдзаки. Подобным голосом мог бы говорить какой-нибудь бытовой прибор - и миссис Шепперд с трудом сдержала легкую гримасу неприязни.  
\- Перед тем, как выйти из машины, я передала его своей помощнице, - ответила она. - Больше я его не видела.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Зачем вы передали письмо мисс Каннингэм?  
\- Она - второй референт, и это ее задача - следить за документами, - процедила миссис Шепперд. - Кроме того, ее сумка намного больше моей. Ты же не думаешь, что я буду разгуливать с письмом в руках, как... как какой-нибудь почтальон?  
\- Не знаю. Я никогда не видел, чтобы почтальоны гуляли, держа в руках письмо. Обычно они вытаскивают его из сумки в самый последний момент, перед тем, как бросить в ящик, - сказал Рюдзаки.  
Миссис Шепперд посмотрела на Рюдзаки Тем Самым Взглядом, после которого мисс Каннингэм начинала ронять вещи, и заговорила Тем Самым Голосом, после которого на телефонной линии начинали возникать помехи, мешающие дочери выслушать очередную порцию материнской мудрости.  
\- Я не думаю, что этот фарс имеет какой-то смысл, - начала она.  
Но тут Рюдзаки самым безобразным образом почесал себя между лопатками, и сказал:  
\- Раз письмо было так велико, что не влезало в вашу сумку, то найти его будет несложно. Но мне нужны точные данные. Какого размера была каждая его сторона?  
\- По-твоему, я измеряла его линейкой? Послушайте, мистер Вамми, я не вижу, чем этот юноша может нам помочь, и предлагаю более простое решение - еще раз пройтись по этажам, и посмотреть, где эта дурочка Эмили могла потерять письмо.  
\- Мы быстрее найдем письмо, если будем знать, что искать, - сказал Рюдзаки, вытащив из кармана сперва конфету, которую тут же сунул в рот, потом - мобильник, и завертев его в пальцах так, словно не знал, куда деть руки. - Жаль, что вы не обратили внимания на конверт.  
\- Письмо было примерно восемь дюймов в длину, и шесть в ширину, - вдруг отозвалась мисс Каннингэм. - Я помню это, потому что оно такого же размера, как мой блокнот.  
\- И оно выглядело?..  
\- Простой белый конверт, с вот таким грифом, - мисс Каннингэм вытащила из сумки какой-то измятый циркуляр. - А сверху было написано "Для К. Вамми, лично".  
\- "Лично"! - проворчала миссис Шепперд. - А теперь из-за вас, Эмили, я вынуждена терять время на поиски! И, кстати, дорогуша - беспорядок в вашей сумке просто отвратителен, и вы должны немедленно с этим что-то сделать! А вы, молодой человек... как вас там, Рюдзаки? Что вы там копаетесь? Теперь вы знаете, как выглядит письмо - так пойдите, и найдите его! И поживее!  
Но Рюдзаки, словно оглохнув, еще некоторое время рассматривал циркуляр, покрытый следами от помады и какими-то жирными пятнами, и, лишь вволю налюбовавшись на гриф министерства образования, отложил его в сторону.  
\- Давайте попытаемся реконструировать события, - сказал он, задумчиво подергав себя за нижнюю губу. - Час назад миссис Шепперд и мисс Каннингэм вышли из такси, чтобы провести инспекцию в нашем приюте. У миссис Шепперд было с собой некое письмо. По своим размерам письмо было слишком большим, чтобы влезть в сумочку миссис Шепперд, и поэтому она передала его своей помощнице. И где-то между этим моментом, и приходом в кабинет мистера Вамми письмо потерялось...  
\- Нам все это известно, молодой человек, - отрезала миссис Шепперд. - Может, пора приниматься за розыски?  
\- Еще пару минут! - Рюдзаки повернулся к мисс Каннингэм. - Скажите, во время инспекции вы открывали свою сумочку? Чтобы достать блокнот, мобильник, носовой платок...  
\- Н-нет, кажется, нет, - покачала головой мисс Каннингэм.  
\- Вот именно, что "кажется". Ты не способна запомнить то, что произошло десять минут назад, Эмили, - фыркнула миссис Шепперд. - Ты открывала этот мусорный пакет, по недоразумению называющийся сумкой, в столовой - когда мне потребовалось свериться с данными по потреблению белков и жиров.  
В глазах мисс Каннингэм сверкнуло что-то, похожее на смелость - и придало ей силы возразить:  
\- Сумку открывали вы, миссис Шепперд. Вы забрали ее у меня, и сами нашли нужный документ.  
\- Потому что ты - копуша, и искала бы его три часа, не меньше. Но я ничего не теряла. Я бы помнила, - с достоинством отозвалась миссис Шепперд. - В отличие от некоторых, я...  
Влетевший в распахнутое окно мяч заставил ее умолкнуть, а ворвавшийся в следующее мгновение в кабинет белобрысый мальчишка - неодобрительно поджать губы.  
\- Янехотел! - протараторил ребенок, и, прежде чем кто-то успел отреагировать, схватил мяч, и выбежал прочь.  
\- Совершенно неприемлемое поведение, - начала миссис Шепперд - но тут за окном раздался дружный "Го-о-л!", что-то бабахнуло - так, что зазвенели стекла, и уши заложило от оглушительного девичьего визга.  
\- Дети играют, - пояснил мистер Вамми, выглянув в окно. - Продолжай, Рюдзаки.  
Рюдзаки опять почесался, и, подбросив на ладони мобильник, заговорил невыразительным усыпляющим голосом:  
\- Это письмо, миссис Шепперд, явно имеет для вас большое значение. Поэтому вы так волновались о его сохранности. Но сумка мисс Каннингэм произвела на вас такое впечатление, что вы, не задумываясь, переложили письмо к себе - хотя для этого его пришлось сложить вдвое. Вы не запомнили этого - потому что сделали это инстинктивно, следуя желанию держать важный для вас документ как можно ближе, и почти сразу же вытеснили из подсознания саму идею о том, что вы можете так поступить...  
\- Что ты себе позволяешь? - миссис Шепперд привстала, и, схватив лежавшую на столе крохотную сумочку из лакированной кожи, прижала ее к груди. - Это просто неслыханно!  
\- Миссис Шепперд, давайте просто заглянем в сумку, - миролюбиво предложил мистер Вамми. - Если Рюдзаки ошибается...  
\- Я никогда не ошибаюсь!  
Одарив Рюдзаки неприязненным взглядом, миссис Шепперд щелкнула застежкой - и на стол выпало сложенное в несколько раз письмо с министерским грифом.  
\- Ну-ка, что тут написано, - пробормотал мистер Вамми, разрезая конверт. - Хм... Непонятно, из-за чего столько шума. Министр всего лишь выражает благодарность за денежные пожертвования. В любом случае, я рад, что все разрешилось.  
\- Но ходили слухи, что меня... - пробормотала миссис Шепперд, однако, глянув на мистера Вамми, покачала головой, и с усилием произнесла: - Что ж, я тоже рада, что письмо нашлось - и что инспекторская проверка закончилась.

***  
Дверь в маленькую комнату на третьем этаже Вамми-Хауса скрипнула, и Рюдзаки, оглядевшись по сторонам, проскользнул внутрь. Неслышно ступая по деревянному полу, он подошел к стоявшему в углу ноутбуку, и нажал на клавишу. Высветившиеся на экране мобилографии министерского грифа отправились в корзину. Потом он взял лежавшие рядом исчерканные листы бумаги, на которых кто-то упражнялся в копировании почерка, и разорвал их на мелкие клочки.  
\- Все прошло нормально, да, Л? - прозвучал вдруг за спиной мальчишеский голос.  
\- Все отлично, Мелло, - сказал Л, продолжая разрывать бумагу на тоненькие полоски. - Миссис Шепперд ничего не заподозрила. И не заподозрит - ведь она и мысли не допускает, что ее кто-то может обмануть.  
\- Уфф, - с облегчением выдохнула стоявшая рядом девчонка. - Я впервые в жизни подделывала почерк в такой спешке.  
\- Линда, а ты попробуй нормально обработать и распечатать ту муть, которую Л прислал мне с мобильника! - хмыкнул, подходя к ноутбуку, рыжий мальчишка.  
\- Да ерунда это все, Мэтт, - отмахнулся Мелло. - Вот вбежать в кабинет, и сунуть Л фальшивое письмо, так, чтобы никто не заметил - это да!  
\- А что там было, кстати, на самом деле? - поинтересовался Мелло.  
Л порылся в карманах, и вытащил слегка помявшееся письмо.  
\- "В связи с необходимостью улучшить... бла-бла... назначить миз Лору Шепперд исполняющей обязанности директора", - прочитал он, и, посмотрев на присутствующих, торжественно произнес: - У нас было всего полчаса, чтобы предотвратить катастрофу. Но мы справились!

 

  
5\. Тетрадь Смерти

  
Вообще-то, Л никогда не скучал во время лекций. И в тот день, на уроке английского, ему тоже было чем заняться. Поэтому в окно он глазел не просто так, а выжидая, когда мистер Рувье выйдет поговорить с почтальоном. В этот момент Л собирался нажать кнопку на переделанном радиотелефоне, передающем команду на датчик, спрятанный в кабинете директора в переделанной из гранаты пепельнице с надписью "Бобби Рувье на память от Джеффри Прайма", и включающий некое экспериментальное устройство, действие которого проще всего охарактеризовать словами "большой бабах!".  
Ну, или расписанными на несколько страниц формулами и чертежами.  
Короче, скучно Л не было. Поглаживая кончиком пальца кнопку, он терпеливо пялился в окно - и поэтому увидел, как что-то упало с неба на землю.  
"Что-то" - так Л подумал в самое первое мгновение, когда его глаза зафиксировали промелькнувшее за окном черное пятнышко. Чуть позже, через секунду или две, наступило осознание увиденного - и Л, пробормотав нечто невразумительное, выскочил из класса.  
Кубарем скатившись по лестнице, он побежал в парк, и, не обращая внимания на впивающиеся в босые ноги колючки, заторопился к месту падения.  
В такой спешке не было ничего удивительного - все-таки не каждый день можно увидеть, как с неба падает человек.

Раздвинув густые заросли боярышника, Л вылез на небольшую поляну - и остолбенел. Мчась через весь парк, он представлял себе самые разнообразные картины - тонко размазанные по поляне внутренности, кучку переломанных костей и хитро завязанных узлами конечностей, на худой конец - слегка побитый манекен в человеческий рост, но чего он совершенно точно не ожидал увидеть, так это сидящего на земле тощего голого подростка, живого и почти невредимого - если не считать расцарапанную щеку.  
Впрочем, то, с каким мрачным видом подросток изучал собственную пятку, говорило и о других, невидимых глазу повреждениях.  
На Л подросток посмотрел один-единственный раз - но так, что тот почувствовал, будто его насквозь просветили рентгеном, сняли отпечатки пальцев, выяснили всю его родословную, исчислили и взвесили.  
На долю секунды Л даже почувствовал себя немного неуверенно - правда, это странное и незнакомое ощущение тут же прошло, не оставив в его душе никаких следов. Присев рядом с подростком на корточки, он вытянул шею, и со знанием дела произнес:  
\- Ты загнал себе здоровенную занозу. По-моему, это Crataegus crus-galli, но отсюда не разобрать. И мне здорово интересно, как это так получилось, что человек упал с неба, а его единственная проблема - это заноза? Может, просветишь? Кто ты вообще такой?  
\- Я?.. - подросток поднял глаза на Л. - меня зовут Бейонд Берздей. Считай, что я - исполнение твоих желаний и главная мечта твоей жизни, или что-то в этом роде.  
\- То есть, ты - никогда не заканчивающееся ванильно-фисташково-клубничное мороженое с шоколадной крошкой, вишнями и апельсиновым сиропом? - нахмурился Л. - Или у тебя там, на орбите, космический корабль, и ты выбрал меня в напарники, чтобы вместе нести Галактике правосудие и справедливость, и расследовать всякие загадочные инопланетные преступления? Или ты сейчас превратишься в хентайного монстра и...  
Бейонд тяжело вздохнул, и перебил Л на полуслове:  
\- Я убиваю. Тебе достаточно сказать мне имя твоего врага, и через сорок секунд он умрет от разрыва сердца. Или еще как-нибудь - как ты захочешь. У тебя ведь наверняка есть список людей, которым лучше бы умереть? У всех есть, я знаю. И я это для тебя сделаю. Никто тебя не заподозрит, и никто не сумеет связать тебя со смертью этих людей. Не будет никаких улик, никаких свидетельств! И смерть произойдет именно так, как ты захочешь - даже если тебе вздумается приказать, чтобы твоя жертва сама нарезала себя на мелкие кусочки.  
\- Значит, никакого мороженого и никаких звездолетов, - разочарованно произнес Л. - Ладно... Я всегда знал, что свои желания мне придется выполнять самому.  
\- Ты, наверное, не понял. Я могу убивать на расстоянии!  
\- Да это любой идиот может, - хмыкнул Л, и сказал: - Бабах!  
А потом нажал на кнопку радиотелефона.  
Когда стих грохот взрыва, крики и звон бьющихся стекол, Л протянул Бейонду руку, и помог подняться на ноги.  
\- Идем, посмотрим, чем там все закончилось. А если тебя будут спрашивать, ты ведь скажешь правду - что во время взрыва ты был со мной, и что я ничего такого не делал. Потому что мистер Рувье никогда не простит, что я убил Голди.  
\- Голди? Кто это? - спросил Бейонд.  
\- Золотая рыбка, - пояснил Л. - Она жила у мистера Рувье в аквариуме - и у нее тоже были очень странные идеи насчет того, о чем я должен мечтать.

 

6\. Кто-то под кроватью  
\- Почему ты еще не спишь?  
"Под кроватью живет кто-то страшный", - подумал Л, но вслух ничего не сказал - некоторые вещи взрослым объяснить просто невозможно. Вместо этого он быстро забрался в кресло - с ногами, чтобы страшный-под-кроватью не укусил за пальцы, - и включил новехонький, привезенный этим утром компьютер.  
\- Ложись спать. Компьютер от тебя никуда не убежит, - сказал мистер Вамми - но, к облегчению Л, не стал настаивать на своем.  
Лишь проверил, задернуты ли шторы, и закрыта ли форточка, в которую могли налететь из парка комары, и вышел.  
А Л остался один - если не считать того, кто жил под кроватью.  
Совсем не спать было невозможно - поэтому Л приспособился засыпать в кресле. Но и тогда он старался оттянуть этот момент заполночь - ведь тот, кто жил под кроватью, был очень хитрым, и мог воспользоваться вечерними тенями, чтобы перебраться на новое место.  
Вскоре стало понятно, что тот, кто живет под кроватью, не всесилен - например, он не мог напасть на Л, пока тот крепко спит. Временем живущего под кроватью были минуты между сном и явью - тогда он становился сильнее, и мог даже перебраться из-под кровати в шкаф, или в нишу под окном. Еще он ничего не мог поделать с одеялом, особенно, если укрыться им с головой. Но лето стояло жаркое, и к утру Л волей-неволей сбрасывал одеяло - или, может, тот, кто жил под кроватью, набирался сил, и потихоньку стаскивал со своей добычи ее жалкую маскировку?

Однажды мистер Вамми зашел в комнату, с озабоченным видом посмотрел на кровать, и пробормотал - себе под нос, но Л, конечно, все слышал:  
\- Смысла в этом, конечно, никакого, но все равно нужно купить что-то поновее. Хотя бы на случай комиссии из министерства.  
На следующий же день старую кровать унесли, а на ее место поставили новую - занявшую почти весь угол.  
\- Во всяком случае, теперь у тебя не будут свисать ноги, - усмехнулся мистер Вамми. - Если ты вдруг захочешь изменить своим привычкам, и прилечь.  
Л молча передернул плечами, и сделал вид, будто с головой погрузился в изучение присланных из полиции фотографий. В пятнадцать лет он чувствовал себя достаточно взрослым, чтобы не жаловаться, и вполне способным решать все свои проблемы самостоятельно. Тем более, что Л своими собственными глазами видел, что под кроватью не было ничего, кроме хлопьев пыли, высохшей шариковой ручки и оторванной пуговицы. И метнувшейся в сторону черной тени - впрочем, это была всего лишь тень от раскачивавшейся за окном ветки, а не монстр, некогда родившийся в воображении девятилетнего ребенка.  
Но перед тем, как заснуть, Л на всякий случай отодвинул кресло подальше от кровати.

Через несколько месяцев кровать оказалась погребена под книгами, компакт-дисками, газетами и рулонами чертежей. О том, кто живет под кроватью, Л почти не вспоминал - ну разве что старался не задерживаться, выискивая среди разбросанных в беспорядке вещей нужную книгу.  
Вот как сейчас. Конечно, это ужасно пошло - приглашать кого-то в гости под предлогом показать редкое издание, - но в ту минуту Л не смог придумать ничего оригинального, и ведь главное, что это сработало, правильно? К тому же, такое приглашение давало ему возможность отступить - если бы вдруг выяснилось, что он неправильно истолковал казавшиеся недвусмысленными намеки, столкновения в коридорах, и переглядывания во время лекций.  
Он сбросил на пол газеты, пробормотал: "а, вот оно!" - и тут же почувствовал, как что-то ледяное обвилось вокруг его ноги.  
Л не закричал. Лишь замер, как в детстве, когда его спасала вера в то, что чудища его не заметят. В следующую секунду вместе с ужасом прошло облегчение. Все закончилось. Теперь можно не бояться, и посмотреть на своего монстра - все равно, хуже уже не будет.  
Опустившись на одно колено, Л приподнял свисающее до пола покрывало.  
\- Это такая шутка? - спросил он. Или подумал, что спросил - потому что в первый момент у него от возмущения перехватило горло.  
Глаза у того, кто живет под кроватью светились красным, а бледные губы были чем-то испачканы.  
\- Не бойся, - хихикнул он. - Я его съел - того, кто жил здесь раньше. Теперь это мое место. Ты сам пригласил меня, помнишь? Я подумал, что заходить через дверь - слишком скучно, да и Роджер может заметить.  
"Это глупо", - подумал Л, залезая под кровать, и неловко прижимаясь к теплому, совсем не похожему на лед, телу. - "Это глупо, потому что никаких чудовищ не существует..."  
Но губы его гостя имели странный привкус, а глаза по-звериному светились в полумраке - и поверить было проще, чем сомневаться.  
И все-таки, Л не смог не подумать, что двое тех, кто живет под кроватью - это слишком много. Это как два не связанных друг с другом убийцы на одном месте преступления. Скорее всего, его гость попросту узнал о страхах Л, и все выдумал.  
А может, с самого начала существовало только одно чудовище под кроватью...

  
7.  
Прыжок, удар пяткой по ребрам - и Бейонд упал, даже не пытаясь сгруппироваться и прикрыть впалый живот, бледность которого выглядела особенно беззащитной по контрасту с черной тканью задравшейся футболки. По животу Л бить не стал - он повалился сверху, прижал Бейонда к полу, и прошептал, почти касаясь губами кончика острого носа:  
\- Сдаешься?  
Бейонд улыбнулся - так, что по спине Л сразу же пробежали мурашки, а в мозгах промелькнуло сомнение - так ли уж хорошо он контролирует ситуацию? Или ему только разрешают думать, что он ее контролирует?  
Эта мысль обескураживает. В голове теснятся возможные причины и следствия этих причин, и Л перебирает их одну за другой, быстро, - быстрее любого компьютера, - но все же недостаточно быстро, чтобы предсказать следующее действие Бейонда.  
Поэтому он чувствует растерянность, когда Бейонд тянется к нему, и прижимается губами к его губам. Кожу щекочет чужое теплое дыхание, но почему-то кажется, что кожа от него замерзает, как от прикосновения железа в морозный день. Язык Бейонда затыкает Л рот, нагло и бесцеремонно вторгается внутрь, помечая захваченную территорию и не давая перехватить инициативу. Может, если бы Л ответил - если бы он захотел ответить, - это действие не ощущалось бы таким интимным и таким возбуждающим. Ничего не делать, ничего не решать - просто чувствовать, как острые зубы прикусывают нижнюю губу, как чужой язык нахально и непристойно трется о его десны, и как чужая рука, втиснувшись между их прижатыми друг к другу телами, возиться с замком на джинсах.  
\- Блин, - голос у Бейонда глухой, сдавленный, как будто он пытается удержать что-то тяжелое, - блин, Л, приподнимись уже!  
От этих слов Л пришел в себя.  
\- Ты меня лапаешь, - обвиняюще сказал он, - не помню, чтобы я давал тебе на это разрешение.  
\- Я не помню, чтобы когда-нибудь спрашивал у кого-то разрешения, - Бейонд почти мурлычет, а его ладонь, о которой Л почти забыл - или предпочел не помнить, - вдруг прижимается к голой коже. Пальцы запутываются в жестких волосках, дергают за них, и мимолетная боль смешивается с нарастающим возбуждением. Дышать становится все труднее, собственный голос, произносящий: «Око за око, вот мое правило», кажется незнакомым, а руки, грубо стягивающие джинсы - неловкими и неумелыми. Упершийся в живот член Бейонда трется о кожу, оставляя на ней влажную дорожку, и Л, не задумываясь, прижимает его к собственному члену, такому же твердому и напряженному. Его пальцы переплетаются с пальцами Бейонда, и то, что они делают это вместе, а не дрочат друг другу по очереди, так странно и так охуенно, что Л наклоняется, и целует Бейонда - губами, зубами, языком, в один миг переступая ту черту, за которой можно было оправдаться нежеланием уступать или придуманными для себя законами.  
Никаких правил больше не существовало - и это было прекрасно.

  
8.  
Коленки у Л твердые, острые, и было их, по подсчетам Бейонда, не менее пяти штук, нацеленных строго на ребра и в живот. По крайней мере, так подсказывали Бейонду ощущения - разглядеть, как оно там на самом деле, в царившей под кроватью темноте было нелегко.  
\- Еще раз толкнешь меня - и будешь сам объяснять своему агенту, кто ты такой и что ты здесь забыл, - буркнул он, когда одна из коленок переместилась к его уху.  
\- Кажется, дверь стукнула, - прошептал Л, - это она!  
\- Это машину заводят на улице.  
\- Подвинься. Мне неудобно.  
\- Тебя сюда никто не звал!  
\- Я должен проконтролировать Мисору.  
\- Зачем тебе вообще нужна... А, я совсем забыл! Ты же из тех, кто любит смотреть, а не делать!  
\- Между прочим, я был здесь раньше, чем ты пришел!  
\- Вали к себе в отель, - огрызнулся Бейонд - и постарался занять собой как можно больше места.  
Возня - нет, бой за жизненное пространство! - длилась уже несколько минут, когда Л вдруг вздохнул и хрипло пробормотал:  
\- Да... вот так... сильнее...  
\- Ты уверен? - слегка удивившись, Бейонд надавил ладонью ему на живот.  
Только это был не живот.  
Недовольный промедлением Л начал нетерпеливо толкаться в его ладонь. Слишком твердый, слишком горячий - даже грубая хлопковая ткань не могла скрыть этот жар. Бейонд сжал в ладони его яйца, и, вывернув шею так, что захрустели позвонки, ткнулся губами куда-то в теплое и мягкое - в торчащее из-под волос ухо, в щеку, в приоткрытый рот. Язычок замка выскальзывал из дрожащих от нетерпения пальцев, а когда Бейонд, наконец, справился с ним, и взял в руки член, Л что-то прошептал, неразборчиво, но умоляюще.  
\- Да, - ответил Бейонд, заставляя Л повернуть голову в нужном направлении.  
Его собственные джинсы были на пуговицах, и Л справился с ними гораздо быстрее. После этого его пришлось поторопить, сильнее сжав ему член и потерев пальцем головку. Л опять что-то прошептал, но открыл рот - горячий и влажный, - и провел языком по стволу. Торжество, охватившее Бейонда, было таким сильным, что он даже застонал, но почти сразу же оно растворилось в куда более простых ощущениях. Его член двигался между чужими губами, то прижимаясь головкой к небу, то упираясь в язык, то на мгновение целиком выскальзывая из рта - и тогда Бейонд мог чувствовать на коже неровное дыхание. Вспышки удовольствия, то усиливающиеся, то затихающие, как зарядивший с утра дождь, сливались в что-то единое и неразрывное, готовое разразиться сверканием грозовых молний. Жаль только, что под кроватью было слишком темно, чтобы видеть выражение лица - но его можно было вообразить, и этого оказалось больше, чем достаточно. Продолжая ласкать член Л, Бейонд вслепую прикоснулся свободной рукой к его лицу - и удовлетворенно улыбнулся, когда, лизнув пальцы, ощутил на них свой собственный вкус.  
\- Сильнее, - потребовал Л.  
И в этот момент за дверью послышался дробный стук женских каблуков.  
\- Кажется, тебе не повезло, - прошептал Бейонд, быстро застегивая джинсы. - Ладно уж, пожертвую собой, и отвлеку ее внимание. А тебе придется потерпеть, пока я не освобожусь, и не выпровожу твоего агента.  
Л зашипел, почти как кот, у которого из-под носа попытались забрать вожделенный кусок куриной печенки, и зашуршал джинсами.  
\- Не вздумай дрочить, пока Мисора в комнате, - остановил его Бейонд. - Ты слишком громкий.  
И задумчиво добавил:  
\- Не то чтобы мне это не нравилось...  
Заскрипела, открываясь, дверь. Цокающие каблуки подошли прямо к кровати.  
Бейонд вздохнул, и медленно пополз навстречу высоким кожаным сапогам.

 

9\. Холодное сердце

  
\- Глаза болят, - пожаловался Л, отложил книгу, и шмыгнул носом.  
Ватари отложил в сторону градусник.  
\- Тебе надо поспать. Простуда в твоем возрасте...  
\- А что ты делал в моем возрасте? - тут же заинтересовался Л.  
\- Много чего, - неопределенно ответил Ватари. - Но я в девять лет знал, что можно простудиться, если осенью босиком выбежать во двор!  
\- Ватари, ну расскажи хоть что-нибудь! - Л умоляюще раскрыл глаза.  
\- Если ты пообещаешь мне, что потом попробуешь заснуть, то я расскажу тебе сказку, - сдался Ватари.  
\- Сказку? - разочарованно надул губы Л.  
\- Сказку про одного мальчика, родители которого поехали в далекую страну...

... Это было много лет назад. Жизнь тогда была нелегкой, потому что работы на всех не хватало, людям было не на что покупать еду, одежду и другие вещи, а так как они не могли ничего покупать, то заводы и фабрики больше не приносили дохода, и закрывались. Работников увольняли, и денег у них становилось еще меньше...  
\- Я знаю, это системный экомо... экономический кризис! Он наступил перед Второй Мировой войной, - перебил Л.  
\- Именно, - кивнул Ватари.  
... Однако существовала страна, которой кризис не коснулся. Зато в этой стране было мало хороших специалистов, и поэтому некоторые люди решили поехать туда, чтобы заработать денег. Среди них оказались и родители мальчика.  
Люди этой страны хотели создать новое государство, такое, где не было бы ни бедных, ни богатых, где все были бы равны.  
\- Так не бывает, чтобы все были равны, - возразил Л. - Я умнее других, значит, они уже не равны мне.  
\- А если бы ты не повторял это так часто, то у тебя было бы больше друзей, - сказал Ватари.  
\- Мне все равно с ними скучно, - пожал плечами Л. - Зачем мне такие друзья?  
Ватари вздохнул, и в который раз пожалел, что у него нет таких педагогических способностей, как у того человека, который показал ему этот путь.  
\- Ты хочешь слушать дальше? Или попробуешь заснуть?  
Л всем своим видом изобразил внимание.  
\- Тогда не перебивай меня.  
Мальчику исполнилось пять лет, когда он вместе с родителями переехал в чужую страну. Вначале все шло хорошо, и они были счастливы, но вскоре случилась беда. Родителей мальчика обвинили в том, что они - шпионы, и арестовали.  
\- А они правда были шпионы? - тут же заинтересовался Л.  
\- Это мне неизвестно, но я знаю, что многим, кто собирался ехать в эту страну, делалось такое предложение. И ты должен понять, что отказаться поработать на свое правительство не так-то просто. Эта страна была нашим врагом, и правительство хотело знать, что там происходит. К тому же за это еще и платили. Может, отец мальчика и был, шпионом, а может, просто попался под горячую руку, но его арестовали. Арестовали и маму - как жену шпиона.  
\- Логично, - кивнул Л. - Она могла случайно что-то услышать или увидеть, и еще так можно было напугать папу мальчика, чтобы он во всем признался.  
\- Возможно, - нахмурился Ватари. - Но в результате мальчик оказался совсем один в чужой стране. Его отправили в приют - там они назывались детскими домами. Ему пришлось нелегко. Он почти не знал языка той страны, старшие дети издевались над ним, обзывали буржуем...  
Заметив, что Л погрустнел, Ватари решил опустить подробности.  
\- Но однажды он не выдержал, и попросту сбежал из этого детдома. Он был совсем маленьким, и не знал, как сложно выжить на улице.  
Л понимающе кивнул.  
\- В каком-то смысле ему повезло - он встретил старика-карманника, который начал учить его обчищать покупателей на киевских базарах, - продолжил Ватари. - Мальчик прожил с карманником, наверное, месяц, но как-то раз он совершил ошибку, которая оказалась самой большой удачей в его коротенькой жизни. Он залез в карман к человеку, который оказался сотрудником службы безопасности той страны. Их еще называли чекистами. А надо тебе сказать, Л, что за двадцать лет до всех этих событий в той стране произошла революция, потом началась гражданская война, и очень многие дети стали беспризорниками. Чекисты же, кроме своих прямых обязанностей, занимались тем, что патронировали детские дома. Эта традиция пошла еще со времен Дзержинского, который был председателем комиссии по борьбе с детской беспризорностью. Видимо, наш мальчик чем-то понравился этому чекисту, потому что тот не отправил его в детприемник, а отвез в Бровары, - это такой городок под Киевом, - в колонию, которой руководил его хороший друг, Антон Семенович Макаренко. Благодаря чекистам мальчик лишился родителей, но благодаря им же обрел новый дом.  
Ватари замолчал, и Л начал нетерпеливо грызть ноготь.  
\- А что было дальше?  
\- Дальше было по-разному. К сожалению, Антон через год умер, но его друзья и соратники продолжили его дело. Мальчик рос, учился... А потом началась война. Колонию эвакуировали, но на одной из станций мальчик отстал от поезда. Несколько месяцев он прожил под оккупацией, а потом его поймали и отправили в Германию. Он сумел выжить, а в сорок пятом - перебраться в американский сектор Берлина. Еще через несколько лет мальчик - точнее, уже юноша, - переехал в Англию. Он много работал, и быстро разбогател...  
\- А потом решил помочь другим осиротевшим детям, да? И устроить здесь что-то вроде той колонии, где он провел детство?  
\- Что-то вроде, - кивнул Ватари. - Хотя, конечно, многое здесь по-другому, и служит другим целям.  
\- Расскажи еще про чекистов, - попросил Л. - Они ведь расследовали всякие преступления?  
\- Они много чего делали, - уклончиво ответил Ватари. - Когда поправишься, почитаешь об этом. Но знаешь, что тебе следует запомнить, если ты хочешь стать детективом? У них был такой девиз: "У настоящего чекиста должен быть холодный ум, горячее сердце и чистые руки". Хороший девиз, в общем-то.  
\- Ум - это понятно, руки - это тоже, нельзя подтасовывать факты, а горячее сердце зачем? - задумался Л.  
\- Может, когда-нибудь ты поймешь, - вздохнул Ватари.

11\. 

  
\- Да, - сказал Ягами Лайт, - Кира - это я.  
Это необходимо отпраздновать, понял Л, и махнул официантке, чтобы она принесла еще мороженого.  
\- Хочешь знать, как я убил их всех? - наклонившись к детективу, прошептал Ягами-кун.  
Л жадно кивнул, и включил диктофон.  
\- Однажды я увидел, как с неба падает тетрадь... - начал рассказывать Кира.  
По мере того, как развивалась история, лицо Л мрачнело все сильнее и сильнее.  
\- ... а Рюук все время требует от меня яблок. У него яблокозависимость, - закончил, наконец, Ягами-кун.  
Несколько минут Л молча ел мороженое, стараясь успокоиться. Наконец, почувствовав, что уровень сахара в крови повысился до нормального уровня, он сказал:  
\- Ты познакомишь меня с Рюуком?  
\- А вот он, - кивнул куда-то влево Ягами-кун. - Только ты его не сможешь увидеть, потому что для этого надо прикоснуться к тетради.  
\- И в чем проблема? - Л склонил набок голову.  
\- Я не взял ее с собой, - объяснил Ягами-кун. - Понимаешь, я же не могу носить ее всюду. Мало ли что может случиться...  
Л кивнул. Именно такого ответа он и ожидал.  
\- Что ж... Приятно было пообщаться, - пробормотал он, встал, и направился к выходу из кафе.  
Все усилия были впустую. Во всякую потустороннюю чушь Л никогда не верил, и не видел повода начинать это делать.  
"Придется сосредоточиться на семье Китамуры", - сказал он себе.

  
12\. Игра

  
\- Обозреватель France Presse будет ждать вас в 14.20.  
\- Перенеси на 15.00.  
\- Генеральный секретарь ООН хочет обсудить возможность сотрудничества. По поводу пиратов в Персидском заливе...  
\- Я уже говорил, что этим должны заниматься военные! Как ты себе это представляешь, Такада? Ты сама жаловалась, что для тебя все негры на одно лицо! Что еще?  
\- Пожертвования, - Такада заглянула в свой блокнот, - есть подозрение, что кто-то смог взломать наш счет. Сумма перечисленных нам пожертвований опять не сходится.  
\- Опять? С этим необходимо покончить. Мы трудимся для того, чтобы люди были уверены в своей безопасности... И безопасности своих банковских счетов!  
Глаза Такады восторженно засияли.  
"Кроме того, это плохо для имиджа. Люди должны чувствовать, что все под контролем, что Кира - всемогущ, и ничто не может от него укрыться".  
\- Среди наших преданных сторонников есть специалисты? Пусть они займутся этим.  
\- Хорошо. Еще кое-что... Миками-сан уверен, что как минимум две фирмы, перечислившие нам деньги, уклоняются от уплаты налогов.  
\- Мы не занимаемся финансовыми преступлениями. Если у Миками-сана есть свободное время, то пусть сам с ними разберется.  
\- Но...  
\- Позже, позже! Принеси мне кофе.

Ему это нравилось. Нравилось сплетать паутину, нравилось дергать за нити, заранее угадывая, как будут дергаться запутавшиеся в его сетях мухи, нравилось ощущение власти не только над телами, но и над душами. Убивать преступников было легко, и быстро ему наскучило. Настолько, что эту, нудную и монотонную работу он перепоручил вначале Мисе, а после ее смерти - Такаде и Миками. Гораздо сложнее и интереснее было убедить мир в своей правоте. Взять так любезно вложенную в его руки власть, и, прикрываясь титулом L, заставить всех поверить в неотвратимость и неизбежность нового мира. Более того - заставить полюбить этот мир.  
На его стороне были все те, кто хотел поучаствовать в создании нового общества, кто увидел в этом возможность ухватить если не кусок пирога, то, хотя бы, слизнуть просыпавшиеся крошки. Лайт не возражал - он всегда знал, что людям надо что-то давать взамен, если не реальность, то, по крайней мере - иллюзию, и щедро делился с окружающими тем, что ему самому не было нужно.  
Кстати, о пирогах...  
\- Киеми! Ты заказала те пирожные, о которых я говорил?  
\- Все уже доставлено, - на мгновение подняв глаза от ноутбука, кивнула Такада.  
\- Что я без тебя делал бы! - Лайт благодарно улыбнулся. В виде исключения - почти искренне.

С помошниками ему повезло, в этом никаких сомнений не было. Конечно, главную роль сыграло умение Лайта находить нужных людей, и привлекать их на свою сторону, так что слово "везение" в этом случае было неверным. В конце концов, везение - это всего лишь результат тщательно просчитанной стратегии, и те, кто думает, будто оно случайно, ошибаются.  
Помощники были необходимы - но каждому из них приходилось отдавать часть своего могущества. Не иллюзорного - истинного. Они были теми руками, которые помогали Лайту плести паутину, и должны были быть сильными. И могущество распылялось, полный контроль ускользал от него, и обойтись без этого было невозможно... Но это не означало, что Лайт должно было нравиться такое положение вещей.

\- В прессе опять муссируют тему подростков, - сказала Такада. - Возможно, есть смысл убить кого-то из них? Чтобы показать, что Кира знает об их играх?  
Лайт почти согласился, но потом покачал головой.  
\- Не стоит. Подождем еще. Лучше поговори с Демегавой - пусть подготовит разоблачительную передачу. Надо лишить их действия всякой романтики.  
Подростки - а иногда и взрослые, - крали всякие ненужные мелочи, крали вызывающе и демонстративно, словно предлагая Кире наказать их. Лайт подозревал, что многие охранники в магазинах попросту отпускают воришек, освободив предварительно от похищенного, - а это означало, что эти охранники сочувствуют не столько Кире, сколько этим глупым детским провокациям. Это были булавочные уколы, а не настоящее сопротивление, но иногда у Лайта просто чесались пальцы записать в Тетрадь несколько имен.  
Вот только вряд ли убийство человека, укравшего дешевую сувенирную чашку, заставило бы остальных соблюдать закон.  
Скорее, озлобит тех, кто еще не осознал такой необходимости.  
Но даже тогда они не поднимутся против Киры.  
Каждый человек предсказуем, как сюжет плохого любовного романа. А человечество - эта огромная, аморфная, раздираемая противоречивыми желаниями масса, - еще более предсказуема. И если, дергая за определенные ниточки, можно управлять человеком, то, для того, чтобы заставить действовать человечество, ниточек недостаточно. Для этого не подойдут даже стальные тросы. Мало что может сдвинуть с места человечество, мало что может заставить его прекратить бессмысленное, вялое колыхание, и заставить действовать ради какой-то цели.  
Может, такой вещи и вовсе не существует.  
Или же она известна только богам.

Лайт сообразил, что его кофе остыл, и отставил чашку в сторону. Через минуту тонкая рука поставила перед ним новую чашку.  
\- Спасибо, Киеми.  
\- Не за что, - улыбнулась Такада.  
Люди предсказуемы, но их неумение осознавать, что все, происходящее с ними - дело их собственных рук, ведет к тому, что они верят в случайности. Таким образом они создают случайности - своими противоречивыми и непродуманными действиями. В мире Лайта этому не было места, и то, что он был вынужден зависеть и принимать в расчет созданные чужой некомпетентностью случайности, злило и раздражало его.  
Взяв кофе, он встал из-за стола.  
\- Я пойду наверх, - сказал он Такаде.

Наверху, в его личных апартаментах, все было как обычно.  
Лайт с минуту постоял у дверей, прихлебывая мелкими глотками горячий кофе, и наблюдая.  
Игра, судя по всему, была в самом разгаре. Возле одного компьютера стояла корзина с румяными яблоками. Время от времени Рюук, не глядя, запускал туда руку, зашвыривал яблоко в рот, и с новым энтузиазмом начинал барабанить по клавиатуре.  
\- Рюук, пойди, полетай где-нибудь, - скомандовал Лайт, и, как только шинигами исчез, подошел оставшемуся игроку.  
\- Нам до конца уровня чуть-чуть осталось, - буркнул тот.  
\- Я соскучился, - пробормотал Лайт. Потом поправил себя: - Мне скучно, L.  
Л развернул к нему кресло.  
\- Тебе хватило двух лет, чтобы наиграться?  
\- Это была не игра. Это были люди, живые люди... Только они вели себя так же, как вот эти, - Лайт кивнул в сторону компьютера. - А моя власть над ними так же иллюзорна, как твоя власть над компьютерными монстрами. Ни ты, ни я не можем заставить их сделать больше того, что заложено в программе. Я добился почти всего... Но как только я отворачиваюсь, все, что я сделал, рассыпается. Человечество слишком инертно. Я - Кира, но в мире почти ничего не изменилось!  
\- Ты контролируешь только Европу, Северную Америку и часть Юго-Восточной Азии. Это еще не весь мир, - возразил Л. - Ты думал о том, что произойдет, если твоих сил не хватит? Тебе уже приходится полагаться на других.  
\- Я должен продолжать. Иначе... Ты представляешь, что будет, если все рухнет? По крайней мере, я забочусь о порядке. И о людях.  
\- Лайт-кун всегда имел неприятную тенденцию к самообману. В первую очередь, ты заботишься о том, чтобы тебе не было скучно. А что делают люди, когда игра им надоедает? - Л придвинул к себе блюдо с пирожными. - Начинают новую! Представляешь, сколько возможностей сулит хаос, который воцарится после смерти Киры? Это будет даже интереснее, чем то, что случилось после смерти Л!

  
13\. Кого мы нынче убьем?

  
\- И кого ты собираешься убить? - спросил Рюук.  
\- Увидишь, - Лайт включил компьютер, и приготовил Тетрадь.  
Сегодня он с ним покончит. Нынче же вечером это отвратительное существо будет убито.  
Кошмар длился уже несколько дней. Днем Лайт то и дело бросал по сторонам настороженные взгляды, надеясь увидеть, заметить, успеть... Все, что ему было нужно - это один-единственный шанс.  
Хуже всего было по ночам. Лайт ворочался под жарким одеялом, прислушивался, и в ночной тишине ему слышался тихий, надоедливый звук. Он приближался. А может, он уже был где-то здесь. Лайт почти чувствовал легкое прикосновение к высунувшейся из-под одеяла голой руке.  
И с него было достаточно. Бог Нового мира не должен отвлекаться на подобные мелочи.  
(нестерпимые, раздражающие, сводящие с ума мелочи)  
Все, что нужно для того, чтобы покончить с этим - немного терпения и осторожности.  
Есть!  
Лайт схватил Тетрадь, и ударил.  
Первый весенний комар превратился в плоский трупик, приклеенный к монитору капелькой темной крови.  
\- Как он меня достал, - откладывая Тетрадь, пробормотал Лайт.

А ночью в приоткрытую форточку влетело еще несколько комаров.

 

 

14.  
Матсуда не был завистлив, и не слишком заботился о всяких дорогих цацках. Но была одна вещь, которая приводила его в восторг, и вызывала в его душе сладкое томление. Это были часы, которые носил Лайт-кун. Матсуде казалось, что половина всего обаяния Лайта заключена в этих часах. Если бы такие часы были у Матсуды, то его жизнь сделалась бы совершенно другой.  
Когда Рюдзаки объявил, что все полицейские, работающие над делом Киры, будут получать дополнительную - и очень немаленькую, - сумму денег, полицейский не выдержал, и купил свою мечту.  
То, что Лайту, вследствие небольшой путаницы, были после заключение возвращены другие часы, не имело никакого значения. В конце концов, они ведь были совершенно одинаковы.

***

Л знал, что переживает внутренний конфликт, что надо собраться и взять себя в руки, а не пережевывать без конца свои проблемы, пытаясь решить - Лайт? Кира? Правосудие? Выигрыш? - но от этого знания ему не становилось легче. Тетрадь лежала рядом, намекая, что решение может быть очень простым, что скинуть с плеч этот груз, передать его другим можно одним лишь росчерком пера. И тогда не придется ждать, что этот росчерк сделает Лайт... Кира... кем бы он ни был...  
Не давая себе времени, чтобы передумать, он открыл Тетрадь, написал свое имя, и замер в ожидании. Тридцать секунд... Сорок... Сорок пять...  
Где-то в пустой комнате рассыпалась в прах Рэм.

***

\- ... не говоря уже о том, что таким образом Кира компенсирует свою импотенцию, - закончил Рюдзаки свою очередную речь о привычках и склонностях Киры, и посмотрел на Лайта.  
\- Пожалуй, в этом я с тобой соглашусь, - раздвигая губы в улыбке, сказал Лайт. - Всем известно, что склонность к убийствам часто проявляется у людей, не способных получить удовольствие от секса. Но, в таком случае, я никак не могу быть Кирой. У меня с этим все в порядке.  
\- Я не могу полагаться на голословные утверждения.  
\- Тогда почему бы тебе не проверить, лгу я или нет? Я дам тебе телефоны моих знакомых девушек...  
\- Нет. Я придумал способ получше. У нас есть почти сутки до того, как полицейские вернуться с новыми данными. И если Лайт-кун запросит пощады...  
\- Не дождешься, - принял очередной вызов Лайт.

***

\- Я уверен, что в детстве ты ни с кем не делился игрушками, - буркнул Лайт.  
\- Я и сейчас не люблю этого делать, - сказал Рюдзаки, наматывая на запястье цепь.

***

\- Лайт-кун! У Мисы для тебя есть подарок! Сегодня на свидании она устроит для тебя стриптиз! А Рюдзаки пусть отвернется! И не подглядывает!  
Лайт со скукой наблюдал за тем, как Миса медленно сбрасывала с себя одежду, пританцовывая в такт тихой музыке.  
Заметив, что Рюдзаки с интересом уставился на обнаженную девушку, Лайт больно толкнул его локтем.  
\- Нечего пялиться, - прошипел он. - Совершенно ничего интересного.  
\- Я просто смотрю, нет ли у нее на теле отметин, доказывающих, что она - второй Кира, - торопливо объяснил Рюдзаки. - Кстати, тебя тоже следовало бы проверить.  
\- Никаких отметин у меня нет, - отрезал Лайт, и с горечью добавил: - Но ты же не успокоишься, пока сам не убедишься?  
Про себя он подумал, что следует надеть свое самое лучшее белье.

***

В Рюдзаки не было ничего от плюшевого мишки, которого можно взять с собой в постель для защиты от кошмаров. Сплошные углы, острые локти, и твердые ребра. Но когда Лайт просыпался от очередного сна, в котором его отец наставлял на него пистолет, Рюдзаки всегда был рядом, всегда позволял держаться за себя, обнимать себя, и обнимал в ответ, защищая от призрачных страхов.

15.

Он был слишком брезглив, чтобы делать это самому. И слишком осторожен, чтобы подвергнуть себя хоть малейшему риску. Поэтому он садился в самом дальнем углу, и смотрел на то, как его двойник, его отражение подготавливает сцену. Слушал, как потрескивает скотч, которым его двойник заклеивает рот их общей игрушки, как скрипит матрас, как с глухим шорохом падает на пол одеяло. Он видел тусклый блеск скальпеля, и пот, выступивший на лбу их игрушки, и их обезумевшие от боли и ужаса глаза.  
В первую секунду, еще даже не понимая, что произошло, игрушки пытались сопротивляться. Но рано или поздно до них доходило, что им не сбежать. И когда их отчаяние доходило до верхней точки, он вставал, отодвигал в сторону своего двойника, и дрожащими от возбуждения руками расстегивал джинсы. Он всегда был нежен со своими игрушками, терпелив и ласков, стараясь доставить им такое же наслаждение, какое испытывал сам. Это было нелегко - сдерживать себя, преодолевая их страх, но он знал, как превратить их ужас и отвращение в желание. В конце концов, они всегда сдавались. Они начинали воображать, что смогут обмануть его, смогут увлечь настолько, что останутся живы, что, доставляя ему радость, смогут протянуть время, и кто-нибудь спасет их.  
Он ласкал их кожу, пока выступивший на ней холодный пот не сменялся испариной вожделения, он заботливо подготавливал их, стараясь причинить как можно меньше боли, он отмечал все их реакции - что доставит им удовольствие? На что с готовностью откликнется их тело? Чувствуя на себе взгляд своего двойника, слыша его ускоряющееся дыхание, он захлебывался от наслаждения, овладевая очередной подаренной ему игрушкой.  
Они всегда сдавались - желая обмануть, и, в конце концов, обманывая самих себя, желая контролировать его, но, не умея контролировать свое собственное тело, с одинаковой готовностью реагирующее на боль и на удовольствие, но не на те иллюзии, что жили в их головах.  
И когда они, расслабившись, на мгновение забыв о связывающих их нейлоновых шнурах, падали на кровать, он отходил в сторону. Его двойник, все это время наблюдавший за ним своими широко раскрытыми глазами, улыбался ему, и доставал свои инструменты. Теперь была его очередь.

\- Рюдзаки, ты не должен этого делать. Немедленно прекрати...  
\- Но Лайт-куну нравится то, что я делаю, - возразил Л. - А мне нравится Лайт-кун.  
Он нежно провел пальцем по щеке Лайта, наклонился, и прижался к ней губами.

Физическая боль была слишком грубой эмоцией, чтобы доставить ему наслаждение. Заставить человека кричать от такой боли - просто, а простые пути всегда ведут к поражению. И, наверное, поэтому его двойник пал, соблазненный лживой простотой телесных страданий. Ему пришлось самостоятельно избавиться от своего отражения, ставшего чересчур заносчивым и нетерпеливым. Это было необходимо, но отсутствие двойника заставило его почувствовать себя непривычно одиноким. Кто еще в этом мире мог понять его, разделить его фантазии и помочь ему воплотить их в жизнь?

\- Доброе утро, Кира.  
\- Не называй меня так. Иногда мне кажется, что ты хочешь, чтобы я был Кирой.  
\- Может быть. Может, это то, чего я хочу.

Он всегда был слишком брезглив, чтобы заниматься грязной работой, и слишком осторожен, чтобы подходить к игрушкам, пока они не связаны. Двойник частично решал эту проблему, но сидеть в безопасности собственной комнаты и наблюдать, как игрушки самостоятельно, без посторонней помощи, обманывают себя и лишают себя иллюзий, оказалось даже более возбуждающим, чем подталкивать их к этому. Чистое наслаждение, не замутненное необходимостью самому причинять им боль.

\- Что ты хочешь? И как? Я сделаю все, чтобы тебе было хорошо.  
\- Ты всегда это говоришь.  
\- И всегда выполняю свое обещание.  
\- Лучше скажи, чего хочешь ты.  
\- Записывай. Я хочу...  
Он заговорил, и картины, мелькавшие в его голове, начали превращаться в ровные, элегантные строки.

 ****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

15.

Лайт открыл глаза, и тут же пожалел об этом. Так плохо он себя не чувствовал даже после заключения в карцер. В его голове явно поселился маленький и очень трудолюбивый гном, старательно лупивший молотком по черепу. Второй такой гном, без сомнения, обосновался в районе желудка, и пытался научиться танцевать канкан. Кроме того, оба гномика определенно использовали рот Лайта как отхожее место. Ничем другим объяснить этот омерзительный привкус было нельзя.  
А ведь как все хорошо начиналось...  
Вчера план Лайта наконец-то вступил в завершающую стадию. Хигучи умер, воспоминания вернулись, одна из Тетрадей обрела законного владельца... Л проиграл. Лайт чувствовал, как струиться по его венам радостное возбуждение. Впрочем, долгожданному успеху радовались почти все - и именно поэтому неосмотрительно согласились с предложением Матсуды отметить такое важное событие.  
Даже Рюдзаки, вначале выглядевший недовольным, в конце концов немного оттаял, и потребовал у Ватари клубничного ликера. Правда, перед этим он успел здорово подпортить всем настроение лекцией о вреде алкоголя и о пользе сахара.  
Как он был прав! Если бы можно было вернуться на несколько часов в прошлое, Лайт не прикоснулся бы к своему стакану. Он даже согласился бы жевать сахар - лишь бы смутные воспоминания о вчерашнем вечере оказались кошмарным сном, а не реальностью.  
Вначале все шло хорошо. Лайт, совершенно не чувствуя воздействия дорогого саке из запасов Ватари, все же старался пить поменьше. Но, в конце концов, его непривычный к алкоголю организм сдался. И это произошло именно тогда, когда полицейские покинули штаб-квартиру.  
Лайт смутно припомнил, как помог добраться быстро опьяневшему Рюдзаки до спальни. Как, оказавшись там, детектив неожиданно оживился, и предложил выпить еще немного. И Лайт согласился - лишь бы отвязаться. Потом в его памяти наступил провал, и следующее, что он помнил - это слезливые признания в убийствах с помощью Тетради. При этом Рюдзаки, вместо того, чтобы поднять тревогу и арестовать Киру, лез к нему с объятиями и пытался рассказать, как он его уважает.  
После этого память опять взяла отгул. А когда она вернулась, жидкость в бутылке уменьшилась больше, чем наполовину. Один стакан разбился, поэтому пить пришлось по очереди, зато появилась Тетрадь, в которой они с Рюдзаки по очереди записывали имена доставших их людей, поднимая за каждого тост. Столбец, который принадлежал Рюдзаки, оказался длиннее, и Лайт из-за этого здорово расстроился. Настолько, что Рюдзаки пришлось утешать его, и говорить, что у него еще все впереди. Почему-то в процессе утешения они оба разделись, а потом... Потом произошло такое, что Лайт предпочел бы этого не помнить.  
\- Убью Матсуду... - простонал рядом знакомый голос.  
\- Ты это уже сделал. Ночью, - напомнил Лайт, едва удержавшись, чтобы не застонать самому.  
\- Ох... Действительно... - Рюдзаки замолчал, и Лайт понадеялся, что это надолго. Ему было жизненно необходимо прийти в себя, и решить, что делать дальше.  
Но, разумеется, Рюдзаки всегда поступал наперекор желаниям Лайта.  
\- А кого я еще убил? - поинтересовался он, высунувшись из-под одеяла, и уставившись на Лайта налитыми кровью глазами.  
\- Половина имен была на арабском, так что я не понял, кто это, - честно признался Лайт. - Помню, что папин начальник точно был в списке. И портье из того отеля, где ты остановился сразу же по приезде. Ты заставил его повеситься на шнурках от ботинок.  
\- А... Ему не нравилось, что я босиком хожу, - припомнил Рюдзаки. - Что будем делать, Кира-кун? Этой ночью было убито несколько сот человек, включая четырех президентов, двух министров внутренних дел, и одного полицейского, занимающегося расследованием дела Киры. Это не пройдет незамеченным.  
\- Лично я намерен принять душ, - буркнул Лайт, выбираясь из кровати.  
Уже отбросив одеяло, он сообразил, что полностью обнажен, но, в конце концов, решил не обращать на это внимания.  
\- Разумно, - вздохнул Рюдзаки. - Полагаю, нам обоим надо поскорее прийти в норму, и подумать, как минимализировать ущерб. Наверное, придется избавиться от остальных членов следственной группы. И, раз уж мы начали действовать совместно, обсудить разделение обязанностей. Кстати, я еще вчера подумал о существовании второй Тетради. Где ты ее спрятал?  
\- Зарыл под деревом.  
\- Я думаю, что Кира-кун не откажется передать ее мне во владение, - сказал Рюдзаки тоном, не оставляющим места для спора.  
"Обмануть Рэм будет проще, чем добиться чего-то от Рюука", - подумал Лайт. - "Пусть Рюдзаки тратится на яблоки... А я подумаю над тем, как избавиться от Мисы и ее шинигами, и получить Тетрадь Рэм в личное распоряжение".  
\- Ладно, - изобразив на лице недовольство, сказал он.  
\- И еще... Если Кира-кун полагает, что теперь я всегда буду снизу, то он глубоко ошибается! Это был просто эксперимент.  
\- Точно, - торопливо согласился Лайт. - И мы больше не...  
\- И мы должны проверить абсолютно все возможные варианты, прежде чем прийти к какому-то определенному выводу! - радостно сообщил Рюдзаки.  
"Ну, раз уж он сам заговорил об этом..."  
\- Но начнем мы все же с тех вариантов, где ты снизу - просто, чтобы получить полную картину, - уточнил Лайт перед тем, как захлопнуть за собой дверь ванной.

 ****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
16  
\- Ты умудрился выбрать в точности тот день, когда я аннулировал страховку, найдя более выгодное предложение, и еще не успел подписать новый договор, - сказал Л, угрожающе размахивая чупа-чупсом.  
\- Э... Я не хотел? - предположил Бейонд, на всякий случай отодвинувшись подальше. - Л, не злись! Посмотри, как красиво!  
Почти достроенный торговый центр полыхал, бросая багровые отблески на окна лимузина, и на лица сидевших в нем людей.  
\- Красиво?! - пламя отразилось в глазах Л, сделав их такими же алыми, как и глаза Бейонда. - Ты знаешь, во что мне обойдется эта красота?  
\- Ну, вряд ли ты пойдешь по миру, - резонно заметил Бейонд - и сразу же понял, что совершил непоправимую ошибку.  
Л не был скупым в обычном понимании этого слова. Но, начав самостоятельно зарабатывать с раннего детства, он привык относиться к деньгам с уважением, любил власть и возможности, предоставляемые деньгами, и не терпел бессмысленных трат. А именно к ним, по мнению детектива, относился поджог небоскреба только для того, чтобы полюбоваться заревом на ночном небе и брызжущими во все стороны искрами.  
\- Но красиво же... - вздохнул Бейонд, отвернувшись к окну.  
Смотреть на Л ему не хотелось. Не только потому, что тот был не на шутку разозлен. Но и потому, что сам Бейонд вдруг почувствовал себя виноватым. Л так гордился своим новым проектом, и так радовался тому, что торговый центр, по его подсчетам, за полгода работы принесет ему четырехсотпроцентную прибыль...  
\- Домой, Ватари, - скомандовал Л, прервав размышления Бейонда. - Здесь больше делать нечего. Участок придется продать - и, скорее всего, в убыток. Все будут помнить об этом пожаре, и любое начатое на этом месте строительство приобретет дурную славу.

Ночь тянулась в угрюмом молчании, и никогда еще она не казалась Бейонду такой долгой. Л лихорадочно барабанил по клавишам ноутбука, рассылая письма подрядчикам, выясняя отношения с банками и пытаясь спасти хоть что-то из вложенных в строительство средств, а Бейонд сидел у окна, пытаясь разглядеть горящий где-то небоскреб.  
\- Давай помогу тебе, - под утро сказал он, увидев, как Л трет кулаками усталые глаза.  
\- С каких это пор тебя волнует, что мы теряем деньги? - буркнул детектив. - И с каких пор ты решил, что разбираешься в том, что я делаю? До сих пор ты ни цента не заработал!  
\- Ну и ладно, - обиделся Бейонд. - Может, я даже побольше тебя в этом понимаю. Просто считаю глупым тратить на это время.  
Он представил себе, как широким жестом оплачивает все причиненные поджогом убытки, и как Л смотрит на него с тем восторженным выражением, которое приберегалось детективом для особых случаев - и которое ни разу не появилось на его лице с того момента, когда поступило сообщение о пожаре.  
Вот только денег у Бейонда не было. На всякий случай он все же порылся в карманах, но обнаружил лишь две монетки по пять центов и мятую банкноту достоинством в двадцать парагвайских гуарани с прилипшей к ней карамелькой. Этого было явно недостаточно, чтобы впечатлить Л.  
Еще, конечно, существовал банковский счет, "на всякий случай" открытый детективом для Бейонда. Но это все равно были деньги Л - неважно, чьими их считал банк. Бейонд понятия не имел, сколько на этом счету денег, и никогда им не пользовался, но, вспомнив о нем, почувствовал, как его осенила идея.  
"Это не должно быть слишком сложно. Л делал это еще ребенком, а я ничуть не глупее его. Я просто никогда этим не интересовался, но кто сказал, что я не сумею? Да запросто! Я могу все, что может Л. И у меня есть, с чего начать. Л тоже брал взаймы у мистера Вамми, когда начинал играть на бирже".  
\- Ты куда? - подозрительно поинтересовался Л, когда Бейонд направился к двери.  
\- Не беспокойся, больше никаких поджогов. Если и будут сюрпризы, то приятные, - ухмыльнулся Бейонд, не удержавшись от намека.  
Л собрался что-то сказать, но в этот момент запищал факс, выдав новый рулон покрытой цифрами бумаги, и Бейонд смог беспрепятственно ускользнуть.

Это действительно оказалось не так уж сложно. Уже к полудню, сыграв на мгновенных колебаниях цен, Бейонд смог возместить большую часть потерянных денег. И даже понять, почему Л находит игру на бирже интересной, хотя сам он так и не смог ею по-настоящему увлечься.  
Он как раз начал разбираться в ипотечных кредитах, и выстраивать план, как использовать банковские ссуды для наиболее быстрого обогащения, когда услышал тихий шорох.  
\- Л? - Бейонд торопливо свернул окно, не желая портить сюрприз.  
Л тяжело вздохнул, почесал пяткой лодыжку, и пробормотал:  
\- Ты прячешься от меня уже одиннадцать часов подряд. Злишься, да?  
\- Ты первый начал злиться, - возразил Бейонд. - Я знаю, что я не должен был поджигать твой небоскреб...  
\- Я знаю, что не должен был обвинять тебя в том, что ты не умеешь зарабатывать деньги, - одновременно с ним сказал Л, и замолчал.  
\- Но я разобрался в том, как играть на бирже, - торопливо заговорил Бейонд, - и ты сможешь построить новый торговый центр...  
\- А когда я его застрахую, ты можешь поджечь его, - тут же предложил Л, подходя ближе.

Забытый ноутбук продолжал выполнять программу, на скорую руку слепленную Бейондом, рассылая по всему миру приказы о выдаче кредитов, покупая и продавая акции, и заключая сделки, подходившие под указанные параметры.  
Начиналась первая неделя сентября 2008 года.

  
17

  
Есть вещи, которые не может контролировать даже гений, обладающий почти абсолютной властью. Некоторые потребности тела, законы физики, погода - все это практически невозможно подкупить, запугать или обмануть.  
К таким вещам относится и регулярный осмотр у дантиста.  
Обнаружив его в своем расписании, Л тут же нашел сотню важных возражений, но все они разбились о непроницаемое выражение лица Ватари.  
\- Тебе известно, что это необходимо сделать, и ты это сделаешь, - сказал опекун, сразу поставив точку в еще не начавшемся споре. - Нечего трусить.  
Возможно, если бы Ватари не был столь категоричен, если бы не попытался загнать Л в угол, и если бы один из зубов не отзывался в последнее время подозрительным покалыванием на слишком горячий чай, Л смирился бы.  
Он ведь и правда не был трусом. А то, что при мысли о стоматологическом кресле пальцы на его ногах сами собой поджимались, словно пытаясь покрепче зацепиться за ковер, еще ни о чем не говорило. Привычка, только и всего.  
\- И не пытайся увильнуть, - добавил Ватари, вбив последний гвоздь в решимость Л найти выход из сложившейся ситуации.  
Первый план - похитить дантиста, обвинить его в чем-нибудь, что обеспечит ему пожизненное заключение и посадить в тюрьму, - был отвергнут почти сразу же.  
Это Л уникален, а дантистов, к сожалению, в этом мире слишком много. На место одного тут же встанет другой, так что проблему это не решит.  
Сложный и красивый план, включавший в себя обвинение всех дантистов в распространении СПИДа, эболы и герпеса, и полной дискредитации их, как класса, занял бы слишком много времени. К тому моменту, когда он будет завершен, Л, в лучшем случае, будет беспокоиться только о том, куда подевалась его вставная челюсть. К тому же пресса - слишком ненадежный союзник. Никогда не знаешь, что в следующий момент взбредет в голову этим журналистам. В некотором отношении они ничуть не лучше стоматологов, а значит, на них нельзя положиться.  
Если уж искать союзника, то такого, который полностью зависел бы от Л.  
Третий план - простой, эффективный и не требующий особых ресурсов, - начал медленно формироваться в голове детектива, заставив его вновь поджать пальцы. На это раз - от предвкушения.

Бейонд повалился на ковер и задрыгал ногами в воздухе. Л хотелось бы думать, что от приступа невыносимого ужаса, но объяснение было гораздо проще. Бейонд смеялся так, как будто его щекотали под мышками.  
\- Я должен буду изображать тебя, когда придет время посетить дантиста? Наш маленький Л боится бормашины?! Ну почему я не знал этого раньше!..  
\- Тише, - прошипел Л, подавляя естественное желание врезать Бейонду по ребрам. - Я совершенно ничего не боюсь. Просто нахожу такой близкий контакт со стоматологами излишним для своих целей.  
\- Наверняка очень важных и далеко идущих целей, - перестав смеяться, послушно согласился Бейонд. Но тут же испортил впечатление, добавив: - Например, обзавестись в ближайшую пару лет десятком дырок в зубах.  
\- Я могу отправить тебя обратно в тюрьму, - намекнул Л.  
\- И это после того, как ты приложил столько усилий, чтобы вытащить меня оттуда так, чтобы даже Ватари об этом не знал? Ведь Ватари не знает о том, что ты задумал, верно? Иначе все потеряло бы смысл, - сказал Бейонд, продолжая ухмыляться, но, к счастью, больше не хохоча во все горло.  
\- Что знает, и чего не знает Ватари, а также причины моего нежелания показываться дантисту, тебя не касаются, - отрезал Л. - Ты должен просто выполнить определенные действия, вот и все.  
\- И что - даже никакой награды? - разочарованно протянул Бейонд.  
\- Я могу отправить тебя в тюрьму похуже, чем нынешняя, - предложил Л.  
\- Заманчиво. Я просто сгораю от нетерпения, так хочу помочь тебе.  
\- А могу сделать твое существование более приемлемым. Газеты, телевизор...  
\- Как насчет первого варианта? - быстро перебил детектива Бейонд.  
Л почесал затылок, и посоветовался со старым другом - потолком.  
\- Мы обсудим это в процессе, - решил он, наконец. - Я открыт для твоих предложений, хотя тебе следует быть с ними поосторожнее. На некоторые вещи, как ты сам понимаешь, я не пойду ни под каким видом.  
Никогда не следует обещать кому-то слишком много, если можно обойтись меньшим. И всегда предпочтительнее заставить человека самого вырыть себе яму - это экономит силы.

\- План таков, - сказал Л, разложив на полу график. - Как только все будет готово, директор Интерпола позвонит мне...  
\- А почему ты так уверен, что Интерпол захочет связаться с тобой в нужное время? - перебил детектива Бейонд.  
\- Потому что сегодня в Беверли-Хиллз произойдет серия жестоких убийств, - скрипнул зубами Л. - Итак, директор Интерпола связывается со мной, и я отправляю к нему Ватари. Таким образом, единственный человек, который сможет уличить меня, будет нейтрализован. Ватари отбывает на совещание, взяв с меня слово пройти осмотр у дантиста... И тут в игру вступаешь ты. Все понятно?  
\- Есть определенные нюансы, - нахмурился Бейонд. - Ты вот так оставишь меня наедине с дантистом? Нет, я понимаю, что его не жалко - но твой опекун вряд ли обрадуется, обнаружив, как я использую бормашину. Не то, чтобы меня это сильно волновало... Но я чувствую тут подвох.  
\- Все продумано, - сообщил Л, вручая Бейонду нечто, больше всего напоминавшее брезентовую жилетку. - Наденешь это под футболку. Я буду следить за тобой, и если ты сделаешь хоть одно подозрительное движение, я тут же нажму на кнопку.  
\- А тебя не беспокоит, что дантист тоже окажется в зоне поражения? - поинтересовался Бейонд, с опаской поглядывая на жилетку. В прессе это модное направление окрестили "поясом шахида", а демонстрировали его, как правило, смуглые бородатые мужчины с мутными от наркотиков глазами и твердым намерением попасть в рай.  
\- Нет, и тебя это тоже не должно беспокоить, - отрезал Л. - Ты должен думать только о себе - и тогда все останутся живы. Возможно.  
Угроза мучительной смерти далеко не всегда может контролировать людей. Некоторых она, напротив, побуждает к сопротивлению. Поэтому самый лучший контроль - это неуверенность и незнание того, что произойдет в следующую минуту.  
Закрепив "пояс шахида" на Бейонде, Л удостоверился, что тот не сможет от него избавиться, а потом набрал на пульте код.  
\- Взрыв может случиться в любое время, если я не нажму отмену, - сообщил он. - А может и не случиться. Это уж как повезет.  
Бейонд одарил детектива мрачным взглядом, и отвернулся.

Все прошло в точности, как было намечено. Ватари уехал, предварительно еще раз созвонившись с дантистом, наемным шофером и менеджером отеля, и попросив их всех проследить, чтобы его "подопечный" сделал все, что от него требуется.  
\- Как только портье постучит в дверь, ты выйдешь ему навстречу, спустишься с ним вниз, и сядешь в машину, - проинструктировал Бейонда Л. - Сразу же после осмотра он вернет тебя сюда, и мы решим все остальные вопросы.  
\- Почему ты так уверен, что я не разделаюсь с шофером, и не сбегу? - поинтересовался Бейонд. - Знаешь, у меня будет куча возможностей. Взрывчатка - это, конечно, аргумент, но недостаточно весомый.  
\- Бейонд, ты поедешь не в обычном такси к обычному врачу, - вздохнул Л. - Вокруг тебя будет столько охраны, сколько даже в тюрьме не было.  
\- Это заставляет задуматься над другим вопросом - кто из нас заключенный? Я-то, по крайней мере, всегда мог отказаться от врача, - пробормотал Бейонд.  
\- Поторопись, - сказал Л. - Я хочу, чтобы ты был готов заранее - на всякий случай.  
Он сунул в рот кусок медового чизкейка, щедро политого вишневым сиропом - и застыл, вытаращив глаза.  
\- Л, - позвал Бейонд, немного забеспокоившись. - Да что с тобой?  
\- Жуб, - прошепелявил Л, выплевывая недожеванный чизкейк на тарелку. - Жуб жаболел.  
\- Л, успокойся, и перестань издеваться над пультом, - занервничал Бейонд. Он не слишком боялся умереть - да что там скрывать, большую часть времени это было его самым большим желанием, - но умереть оттого, что Л в приступе зубной боли нажмет не на ту кнопку, было слишком уж глупо. Даже глупее, чем предыдущая попытка. - Не дергайся так, это всего лишь зуб!  
-Жаткнишь, - Л упал на ковер, прижимая к щеке прохладный пластик пульта, и взвыл.  
Бейонд похолодел, услышав тихий писк. Одна секунда, две, три...  
\- На что ты нажал?!  
Л что-то злобно прошипел, продолжая ерзать по ковру, как будто безостановочное движение могло облегчить боль, и беспорядочно вдавливая кнопки.  
Нет, так Бейонду умирать не хотелось.  
Он наклонился над стонущим детективом, решив силой выдрать пульт из его руки - но Л, что-то сообразив, лягнулся с неожиданной силой и меткостью, вынудив Бейонда взвыть ему в унисон.  
\- Л, мы оба погибнем, если ты не нажмешь отмену, - сказал Бейонд, попытавшись воззвать к здравому смыслу. - Не только я, не только дантист - ты сам погибнешь!  
\- Лучше умереть, - выдавил в промежутке между стонами Л, - чем так мучиться.  
\- Я тебе в этом помогу. Немного позже, - пробормотал Бейонд, хватая Л за шиворот.  
Он понадеялся, что пульт выпадет из рук детектива, или что тот придет в себя настолько, чтобы сказать, как отключить детонатор, но Л, полностью погрузившись в новые ощущения, подаренные больным зубом, попросту перестал реагировать на окружающий мир.  
В принципе, подумал Бейонд, если постараться, то можно попробовать самостоятельно избавиться от пояса. Вероятность того, что это реально, была, как выразился бы Л, не больше восьми процентов, но она была. А если ничего не получится, можно попробовать красиво умереть - ворваться, например, в холл отеля и разнести к черту всех этих напыщенных туристов, бизнесменов и тошнотворные фикусы в кадках. Или же выставить себя идиотом - если на самом деле это тиканье означает не подготовку к взрыву, а что-то другое.  
Он схватил за руку Л, попытавшегося оказать вялое сопротивление, тут же подавленное не столько усилиями Бейонда, сколько новым болезненным уколом в челюсти, и вытащил его в коридор.  
"Сколько у меня минут? Тридцать? Было бы слишком хорошо, мне нечего рассчитывать на такое везение. От пятнадцати до десяти, это вернее. За это время надо выбить из Л код к детонатору...  
\- Ыыы! - Л опять схватился за щеку, уставившись на Бейонда таким ненавидящим взглядом, как будто это он был виноват в заболевшем зубе.  
Шесть минут - на то, чтобы спуститься на лифте в холл, растолкать столпившихся на пути постояльцев, и вытащить Л на улицу.  
Двадцать четыре секунды - на то, чтобы оттолкнуть какую-то полную даму, пытавшуюся сесть в такси, и втащить детектива за собой на заднее сидение автомобиля.  
\- Видишь, что у меня есть? - сказал Бейонд таксисту, и задрал футболку. - Если ты немедленно не отвезешь нас к ближайшему стоматологу, я поделюсь с тобой пластитом.  
\- Но я не могу пустить вас в такси! По инструкции я не имею права перевозить взрывчатые вещества, - покосившись на Бейонда, сказал шофер.  
\- Теперь я знаю, для кого на банках с джемом пишут "не ешьте крышку" - для таких вот любителей инструкций, - пробормотал Бейонд. Впрочем, едва слышное попискивание пульта тут же переключило его мысли в другом направлении.  
\- Или ты немедленно и очень быстро везешь нас в клинику, или я убью тебя, ясно? - сообщил он шоферу, ткнув ему в спину большим пальцем.  
Старая уловка сработала.  
\- Так бы сразу и сказали, что у вас пистолет, - пробурчал шофер. - Насчет пистолетов у нас другая инструкция - выполнять все, что скажет его владелец.  
\- Хорошая инструкция, - отстраненно согласился Бейонд, стараясь пристроить Л так, чтобы тот не задел руками или ногами взрывчатку.  
"Взорвется, или нет? А если взорвется, то когда? Сейчас? Через пять минут? Через полчаса?"  
Бейонд скосил глаза на Л - единственный доступный указатель оставшегося срока жизни.  
Детектив в ближайшее время вроде бы умирать не собирался.  
На всякий случай Бейонд прижал его к себе поплотнее.

\- Я не пойду к дантисту, - заявил Л, вдруг вынырнув из пучины страданий, и попытавшись оттолкнуть Бейонда. - Лучше умереть.  
\- Это запросто. В любую минуту, - нервно сообщил Бейонд, заметив, что цифры над головой Л вдруг начали стремительно уменьшаться. - На что ты опять нажал? Не делай так больше, и...  
\- Пусти меня!  
\- Ты не пойдешь к дантисту, ладно, - заторопился Бейонд. - Это я иду. А ты просто будешь наблюдать, чтобы я ничего не натворил. И чтобы дантист запломбировал мне все, что нужно и что не нужно. Только набери опять тот код, который отменяет взрыв, ладно?  
Л что-то нажал на скользком от пота пульте, и цифры над его головой начали медленно, неторопливо увеличиваться.  
Бейонд перевел дух, и, на всякий случай угрожающе толкнув таксиста в спину, зашептал:  
\- Но ведь с твоим зубом надо что-то делать? Ты же не можешь так все время мучиться.  
\- Может, оно вот-вот пройдет? - с тоской проговорил Л.  
\- А если нет?  
\- Я не боюсь, учти, - вдруг сказал Л. - Я ни капельки не боюсь, понятно? Мне просто не нравится, что из-за неполадок в моем теле я теряю контроль над ситуацией.  
\- Но ведь ты будешь ее контролировать - через меня, - быстро прошептал Бейонд, готовый сказать все, что угодно, лишь бы избавиться от мучительного гадания о том, что произойдет в следующую минуту - взрыв, смерть, новые ранения, новая боль от ожогов, или попросту ничего. - Ты сейчас контролируешь меня, а я буду контролировать врачей.  
\- Хм... Я должен обдумать это...

\- Вот, мы уже приехали, - забормотал Бейонд, озираясь по сторонам.  
Увиденное ему не слишком нравилось. Слишком много людей в бронежилетах, не особенно похожих на обычных пациентов подобных заведений. Слишком много машин. Слишком много суеты, неподходящей для измученных зубной болью страдальцев.  
\- Значит, нас вели от самого отеля. Что ж, мы были довольно заметны, тут уж ничего не скажешь. Будем прорываться, - тихо сказал он, и, распахнув дверь такси, вывалился вместе с Л наружу.  
Позы людей в бронежилетах стали напряженными и выжидающими, но Бейонд не стал дожидаться, пока они решат, что им делать. В таких случаях самое главное - перехватить инициативу.  
\- Одно движение - и я здесь все взорву! - крикнул он. - Пропустите меня!  
\- Каковы ваши требования?  
\- Кабинет с лучшим стоматологом в этой клинике, медсестра, банка клубничного джема и вертолет, - крикнул в ответ Бейонд.  
\- И миллион долларов! - вдруг очнулся Л.  
\- Какие еще миллион долларов?! Скажи мне код, отключающий детонаторы, и сам требуй свои миллионы, - возмущенно прошипел Бейонд.  
Л замотал головой и бережно прижал к распухшей щеке пульт.  
\- А если ты сбежишь, бросив меня на растерзание стоматологу? Лучше подстраховаться.  
\- Я не сбегу, - как можно убедительнее проговорил Бейонд. - Я буду рядом, я буду держать нож у горла этого проклятого дантиста, и прирежу его в ту же секунду, как только он задумает какую-нибудь пакость. Л, пусть они просто посмотрят, что с твоим зубом. Может, там ничего страшного.  
\- Так всегда говорят. А потом включают бормашину. И пристегивают меня ремнями. За руки и за ноги, потому что иначе им меня не удержать, - хмуро сообщил Л. - А еще они любят общий наркоз. Знаешь, как тяжело от него отходить? Потом весь день голова тяжелая.  
\- Знаю, - кивнул Бейонд, вспомнив кое-какие эпизоды в тюремной больнице, но тут же озадаченно нахмурился. - Но ведь при лечении зубов общего наркоза не делают?  
\- Мне - делают, - скривился Л.  
"Потому что без него ты вырываешься", - понял Бейонд, и, вздохнув, сказал:  
\- Если выяснится, что без бормашины не обойтись, я буду держать тебя за руку - договорились? Никаких ремней, никакого наркоза. И если тебе что-то не понравится, ты сразу подашь мне сигнал, и я этого дантиста... В общем, я с ним разберусь. А когда все закончится, я куплю тебе торт. Любой, какой захочешь. Самый большой.  
\- Обещаешь? - с подозрением уточнил Л, и, когда Бейонд кивнул, добавил: - Пульт я тебе все-таки не отдам. Не надейся.

Ладонь Л была холодной и влажной. И еще - очень сильной. Бейонд до последней секунды не был уверен в том, что отделается только синяками, а не раздавленными костями.  
\- Э... Готово, - промямлил, наконец, дантист, убирая зеркальце. - Два часа ничего не есть, полоскать...  
\- Поняли, поняли, - оборвал его Бейонд, и наклонился к детективу. - Л, можешь сплюнуть, и закрыть рот. Видишь, все в порядке - одна маленькая дырочка, и...  
\- Нечего со мной сюсюкать, - буркнул Л. - Убираем все свидетельства, и уходим.  
\- Послушайте, я вас даже не помню, и помнить не хочу, и вообще я ни о чем, кроме своей работы, не думал, - забормотал побледневший дантист.  
\- Вот это-то и плохо, - сообщил ему Бейонд, повертев в пальцах скальпель. Что хорошо в медицинских заведениях - все нужное всегда есть под рукой.  
\- Здесь есть общая связь? - поинтересовался Л. - Объяви всем, кто остался в здании, что у них ровно две минуты, чтобы выбежать во двор и убраться как можно дальше.

Для того чтобы выбраться на крышу, потребовалось как раз полторы минуты. Еще несколько секунд было потрачено на то, чтобы дать отмашку скопившимся во дворе врачам, медсестрам и полиции, и забраться внутрь приготовленного для них вертолета.  
\- Ты умеешь им управлять? - поинтересовался Бейонд.  
\- Не думаю, что это сложно, - сказал Л, умудрившись этими словами опять погрузить Бейонда в состояние полной неуверенности насчет своего будущего. - Сними футболку, и повернись ко мне спиной - мне нужно расстегнуть замок.  
Избавившись от взрывчатки, Бейонд облегченно перевел дух - а в следующую секунду вертолет резко взмыл вверх. Л, не глядя, вышвырнул из кабины взрывчатку.  
\- Восемь секунд до взрыва, - сказал он, уводя вертолет в сторону.  
\- Они попытаются посадить нас! Да что я говорю - они собьют нас в воздухе, - сказал Бейонд, убежденный, что полицейские не дадут им улететь.  
\- Попытаются - еще не значит, что смогут. Лучше проверь - они положили в вертолет все, что мы потребовали?  
\- Что я потребовал... Ты в тот момент и говорить толком не мог, - пробурчал Бейонд, но все же порылся под сидением.  
\- Банка с клубничным джемом - одна штука, чемодан с долларами - тоже одна штука, - сообщил он после паузы. - Интересно, почему у меня такое чувство, будто я продешевил?  
\- Может, потому что ты всегда требуешь слишком мало? - пожал плечами Л. - Попробуй когда-нибудь стребовать что-то по максимуму.  
\- Возможно, я так и сделаю, - медленно сказал Бейонд, но в этот момент Л заложил крутой вираж, уходя от разлетающихся осколков того, что было стоматологической клиникой, и заставив Бейонда покрепче вцепиться в банку с джемом. - Ты что творишь?  
\- Избавляюсь от погони... И ищу место, где можно было бы найти самый большой торт. Ты обещал мне, помнишь?  
Часть 12  
1.

Дождь лил не так сильно, как с утра, но все же достаточно сильно для того, чтобы вымокнуть до нитки. Тяжелые капли срывались с покатой крыши, падали в лужи и разбивались на сотни крохотных капелек, звеня: "Бей-онд", "Бей-онд". Л на мгновение поднял голову, посмотрев на льющуюся из водостока воду, но тут же отвернулся, случайно скользнув взглядом по окну классной комнаты.  
"Бей-онд", "Бей-онд" - продолжали звенеть капли.  
Можно было зайти внутрь, укрывшись от дождя, но укрыться от этого звона было негде.

2.

\- ... Термин «чёрная дыра» был введён в науку американским физиком Джоном Уилером в 1968 г. для обозначения сколлапсировавшей звезды. Само название - чёрные дыры - говорит о том, что это класс объектов, которые нельзя увидеть, так как свет не может преодолеть воздействие их гравитационного поля... Записывайте...

Кто-то однажды сравнил его глаза с черными дырами, но Бейонд знал, что они - серого цвета. Черной дырой был он сам, а не только его глаза, он не позволял увидеть себя, не позволял понять себя, не давал приблизиться к себе, он был сколлапсировавшей звездой, внутри которой что-то происходило, но никто не знал - что. Он впитывал в себя информацию, знания, наблюдения, и все, к чему он прикасался, или на что бросал взгляд, начинало принадлежать ему. Даже то, что ему совсем было не нужно, не могло избежать этой судьбы.

\- Теперь перейдем от исторического экскурса к рассмотрению известных нам сведений. Вблизи поверхности чёрной дыры гравитация столь сильна, что привычные ньютоновские законы перестают здесь действовать... Бейонд, перестаньте смотреть в окно, и обратите внимание на то, что я говорю!

Он отталкивал всех от себя, но это была только видимость, потому что по-настоящему именно он был центром, той точкой, к которой притягивались люди. И он менял их, заставляя действовать так, как ему было нужно, думать так, как он считал правильным, и хотеть того, чего хотел он. Тем, кто его не знал, или знал плохо, он казался воплощением холодной логики, его проценты, выверенные до сотой доли, его равнодушие к чужим эмоциям заставляло думать о машине, а не о живом человеке. Но если присмотреться повнимательнее, то можно было увидеть, что логикой в его размышлениях и не пахло, что он действовал интуитивно, игнорируя скучные факты ради удовольствия вывернуть логику наизнанку, и играя с ними до тех пор, пока они не становились своей противоположностью. А если присмотреться еще внимательнее, то становилось ясно, что отсутствие эмоций означает лишь то, что они слишком сложны и слишком сильны, чтобы показаться на поверхности.

\- ... Исследования Пенроуза показывают, что коллапс заканчивается образованием сингулярности, то есть он должен продолжаться до нулевых размеров и бесконечной плотности объекта. Последнее условие даёт возможность другой вселенной приблизиться к нашей сингулярности, и не исключено, что сингулярность перейдёт в эту новую вселенную. Она даже может появиться в каком-либо другом месте нашей собственной Вселенной. Так, на этом, мы, пожалуй, закончим. Бейонд, я заметил, что вы старательно игнорировали то, о чем я говорил. Поэтому к следующей лекции... Бейонд Берздей, я не давал вам разрешения покинуть аудиторию!

\- Привет, Л...

3.

Это совершенно естественно - увидев другого парня голым, искоса глянуть вниз, чтобы сравнить его с собой. Другое дело, когда увиденное хочется взять в руки, погладить, прикоснуться губами...  
\- Дай вытру тебе волосы...  
\- Погоди, ты промок сильнее. Сколько ты торчал под дождем?  
\- Мне нравится дождь. Ох, я опять набрызгал на тебя...  
\- Сколько угодно, э, ничего страшного, я хотел сказать.  
На незнакомой - во всех смыслах этого слова - территории приходится действовать медленно и осторожно, проверяя границы дозволенного. И не сразу становится понятным, что, пока ты проверяешь, как далеко разрешат тебе зайти, тебя тоже проверяют.  
\- Можно мне?..  
\- Да...

4.  
\- Я на девяносто два процента уверен, что эти убийства связаны с похищением серии гравюр «Ежегодник зелёных домов Йосивара» Утамаро, которое произошло две недели назад, - сказал Л. - Трупам придали положение, соответствующее позам изображенных на гравюрах гейш, и... Кстати, хочешь кое-что посмотреть?  
\- Гравюры Утамаро? - спросил Бейонд.  
\- Гораздо лучше! Полную коллекцию фильмов студии "Бель Ами". А с гравюрами - дело абсолютно ясное, и не стоит моего времени.

5.

\- Я попросил мистера Вамми съездить в Лондон, так что нам никто не помешает. И все приготовил. Вот смазка с ароматом киви, вот - с бананом, клубничная, малиновая, зеленое яблоко... Тебе понравится, я уверен в этом на сто процентов.  
\- Я вижу, ты ко всему подготовился. Но с чего ты взял, что я буду снизу? - сказал Бейонд, выбирая тюбик с клубничным запахом.

6.

Бейонд не знал, что такое "чувство вины". Он не испытывал угрызений совести ни тогда, когда запугивал младших воспитанников, ни тогда, когда доводил до самоубийства А, ни тогда, когда подстраивал ловушки тем, кого считал глупее себя.  
Но сейчас в глубине его души шевельнулось нечто, похожее на стыд.  
\- Бейонд, где моя клубника?  
Это звучало почти как "Каин, где брат твой, Авель?"  
И невозможно было объяснить, что подслушанный долгий разговор Л с мистером Вамми встревожил Бейонда настолько, что он сам не заметил, как съел всю клубнику. В разговоре мелькали слова "отъезд", "оставаться слишком опасно", "незачем сюда возвращаться" - и Бейонд с каждым словом проглатывал, не жуя, сладкую ягоду, из последних сил пытаясь не понимать, о чем идет речь.  
\- А я-то хотел взять тебя с собой... Но как я могу на тебя положиться, если тебе нельзя доверить даже блюдо с клубникой? - горестно вздохнул Л.  
\- Она была не такой уж вкусной, так что ты ничего не лишился, вот, попробуй, - пробормотал Бейонд, целуя Л в обиженно надутые губы.  
Часть 13  
Голоса доносились до Бейонда, как сквозь вату, плотную, и очень горячую. Интересно, можно ли заткнуть уши пылающей ватой?  
\- Болевой шок... - гнусавил один из голосов.  
\- Слишком высокая температура, - бормотал другой. - Он опять начал бредить...  
\- Слишком мало шансов, - опять загнусавил первый.  
\- Вы должны использовать все шансы, которые у вас есть, - проскрипел третий голос.  
Даже одурманенное, заполненное кошмарами сознание Бейонда сумело отметить, что этот голос звучит слишком неестественно. Кое-как разлепив веки, он скосил взгляд в направлении скрипучего голоса. Многого он разглядеть не сумел - перед глазами все колыхалось и меняло форму, словно он глядел на мир из-под слоя воды, но размытый белый квадрат на тумбочке сказал ему все, что нужно.  
"У других людей стоят цветы, фрукты и открытки с пожеланием скорейшего выздоровления, а у меня - ноутбук", - подумал он, но не успел понять, что означает эта мысль, как она тут же исчезла, позабытая за приступом мучительного кашля.  
В следующую секунду один из врачей подскочил к нему, пытаясь подсоединить какие-то датчики, но Бейонд, увидев движение, заметался по кровати, используя все доступные ему возможности, чтобы не подпустить врача ближе.  
\- Осторожней, он травмирует себя!  
\- Он опять сорвал бинты...  
\- Проводить лечение в таких условиях невозможно! Где медсестра?  
Сквозь опущенные ресницы Бейонд увидел, как по комнате проплыла мулатка в коротеньком халатике. Она на мгновение замерла, встряхнув шприцем - огромным, выросшим до самого потолка. Бейонд подивился тому, что хрупкая на вид женщина с легкостью управляется с такой тяжелой штуковиной, но тут же понял, в чем дело - сестра не "управлялась" со шприцем, она "направляла" его, подсказывала ему, куда надо уколоть, а уж все прочее он делал сам. Вот и сейчас игла, шипя и извиваясь, поползла к предплечью Бейонда, чтобы погрузить его в сладкое забвение, а медсестра лишь одобрительно похлопала по лоснящемуся боку шприца, и что-то пробормотала на испанском. Бейонд сразу перестал метаться, давая шприцу возможность без помех сделать свое дело. Ни к нему, ни к заботящейся о нем медсестре он не питал ненависти. Он чувствовал, что, в отличие от врачей, эти двое не собирались насильно возвращать его к жизни. Возможно даже, они могли бы помочь ему уйти навсегда. По крайней мере, шприц сделал бы это с радостью.  
\- Она единственная, к кому он не испытывает агрессии, - забормотал надоедливый голос врача.  
\- Любопытно, - скрипнул ноутбук. - И никаких попыток напасть на нее, как это произошло с вами?  
\- Никаких. К сожалению, это никак не решает нашу основную проблему - пациент просто отказывается жить...  
Голоса растворялись в густом молочном тумане, прохладном и пахнущем влажными листьями. Бейонд зашагал по траве, не заботясь о том, что его джинсы вымокли до колен. Если он поторопится, и не слишком задержится в этом лесу, то еще успеет кое-кого застать на месте. Тогда они, наконец, смогут обо всем поговорить.

Как всегда, первым ощущением при пробуждении было разочарование, а вторым - боль. Третьим было понимание того, что кто-то находится слишком близко, опасно близко.  
Бейонд с трудом повернул голову, но все, что он смог разглядеть - торчащие из-под халатика длинные ноги. Медсестра стояла к нему спиной, склонившись над тумбочкой.  
Может, она готовит очередную дозу обезболивающего, подумал Бейонд. Может, сердце, наконец, не выдержит нагрузки, и он сможет уйти - туда, где мокрая прохладная трава, туман и неоконченный разговор.  
После обманного наркотического сна в горле пересыхало, как после песчаной бури. Покосившись по сторонам, и не увидев ни врачей, ни белого пятна ноутбука, Бейонд тихо попросил:  
\- Пить...  
Медсестра тут же повернулась к нему, и прижала к губам поилку с разбавленным соком.  
Питье было прохладным, с едва заметным клубничным привкусом. Напившись, Бейонд закрыл глаза, вновь погружаясь в сон - на этот раз не искусственный, а настоящий, пусть и вызванный слабостью. Уже почти отключившись от реальности, он вдруг вспомнил, что руки медсестры выглядели слишком белыми для мулатки. И еще что-то в ней было неправильным... Но что - Бейонд никак не мог сообразить. "Разберусь, когда проснусь", - лениво подумал он, не заметив того, что впервые начал строить планы о том, что будет делать после пробуждения.

Проснулся Бейонд всего на несколько минут - для того, чтобы проглотить несколько ложек разваренной овсянки, и выпить глоток подкрашенной соком воды. Медсестра, помогавшая ему выполнить все эти действия, смешивалась в его голове с человеком из его снов, и он не мог толком определить, кто из них был кем.  
На всякий случай Бейонд спросил:  
\- Мы поговорим?  
\- Обязательно, - прошептала медсестра (или тот, другой), поправляя подушку. - Но вначале ты должен немного подлечиться.  
\- Ладно, - согласился Бейонд.  
Он почувствовал, что устал даже от такого короткого разговора. К тому же ему не понравилось, как звучит его голос - слабый, задушенный, как писк новорожденного котенка. Таким голосом нельзя разговаривать о чем-то важном.  
Откинувшись на подушку, он снова заснул.

Туман в голове Бейонда окончательно рассеялся только к третьему пробуждению. Теперь он видел все ясно, и мог лишь удивляться тому, как его обманул примитивный маскарад. Впрочем, ошибку можно понять, если учесть, насколько его сознание было одурманено обезболивающими. Та, первая, настоящая медсестра не имела с Л ничего общего, кроме цвета волос, выглядывавших из-под аккуратной шапочки. Но этого, вместе с халатом, хватило, чтобы внушить Бейонду ложное чувство безопасности.  
Бейонд подавил желание схватить шею, высовывающуюся из наглаженного белого воротничка, и как следует сжать пальцы. Ничего хорошего бы из этого не вышло - сейчас он не был способен задушить и птенчика.  
Что ж, всегда есть другие пути.  
\- Сестра? - хрипло позвал Бейонд. - Дайте... пить...  
Л тут же склонился над ним с поилкой.  
\- Спасибо, - пробормотал Бейонд, сделав несколько глотков. А потом добавил: - Хорошо сегодня выглядите, сестра.  
\- Хотите еще сока? - после недолгой паузы произнес Л. Шепотом - как будто он все еще надеялся обмануть Бейонда.  
"Но он не может знать, насколько я пришел в себя", - тут же отметил тот, - "И пока я буду делать вид, что разговариваю с настоящей медсестрой, он тоже будет вынужден делать вид, что он - медсестра. Разумеется, при определенных условиях Л обязательно сбросит маску... Но пока что он вынужден играть по моим правилам".

\- У вас новые духи, сестра?  
\- Нет.  
\- Хм... А я бы поклялся, что новые... И очень приятные. Наклонитесь, пожалуйста.  
\- Зачем?.. Немедленно ложитесь! Вам нельзя вставать!  
\- Тогда наклонитесь пониже!  
\- Я не пользуюсь духами.  
\- Значит, это ваш собственный запах?  
\- Вам пора принять лекарство.  
\- А потом вы посидите со мной - пока я не засну?

Бейонд определенно шел на поправку, хотя и продолжал делать вид, что его дела по-прежнему плохи. Он не мог знать, насколько ему верили - в конце концов, человеческий мозг такой тонкий инструмент, что его исправность не определить никакими приборами. Но физически он выкарабкался - об этом говорило и удовлетворенное хмыканье врачей, и его собственные ощущения.  
Что же касается происходившего в его голове - так Бейонд и прежде не был образцом ментального здоровья. Это признавали все, и он сам, в первую очередь.

\- Что вам снилось? Вы куда-то опаздывали... - Л редко заговаривал первым, тем более - о том, что не касалось напрямую лечения, поэтому Бейонд решил ответить.  
\- Я то и дело опаздываю к началу разговора. Не знаю, почему. Это ведь не я не пришел... Но там так хорошо, так прохладно, что я не могу заставить себя поторопиться, - помолчав, Бейонд добавил: - Там всегда туман, и все так отсырело, что нечему гореть.  
Л присел на краешек кровати, и положил ладонь на лоб Бейонду.  
\- Иногда опаздывают потому, что не знают, как начать разговор, и слишком долго пытаются подобрать верные слова, - сказал он почти своим обычным голосом. Тут же перейдя на шепот, он добавил: - Так нам говорили, на, э-э, курсах медсестер.  
Бейонд заговорил только тогда, когда Л попытался встать.  
\- Не убирайте руку, сестра. Кажется, меня опять немного температурит, а рука у вас такая прохладная...

На следующий день Бейонд смог самостоятельно сесть в постели.  
\- Вам определенно намного лучше, - заметил Л. - И выглядите вы гораздо здоровее.  
Конечно, Л знал, что Бейонд знал, что Л знал, и так далее, но при этом они оба продолжали игру. Ведь, прекратив ее, пришлось бы начать разговор, а верные слова все еще не находились.  
\- За все это я должен быть благодарен только вам, сестра, - заявил Бейонд, от души развлекаясь тем, как Л пытался вести себя, подобно профессиональной сиделке. - Позвольте мне...  
В конце концов, флирт с сиделками входит в многовековую традицию, решил Бейонд, целуя Л в губы. Пациент не может считаться здоровым, пока он не отпустит пару сомнительных комплиментов, и не попытается урвать пару поцелуев.  
Л прервал поцелуй первым - потому что Бейонд, будучи редким упрямцем, скорее задохнулся бы, чем признал бы, что еще слишком слаб, чтобы долго сидеть, и что его легкие еще не вполне очистились от дыма.  
\- С завтрашнего дня тебе назначат новый курс лечения. И физиотерапию, - заговорил детектив. Он стащил с головы шапочку, удерживавшую волосы, и уже не пытался выдавать себя за кого бы то ни было - даже ради того, чтобы отложить разговор. - Мне необходимо уехать дней на десять...  
\- Но ты вернешься? - не выдержал Бейонд.  
\- Через десять дней погода изменится, - сказал Л. - Начнутся туманы. Каждый день, с пяти до шести, я буду ждать тебя в конце парка. Если, конечно, ты оправишься настолько, чтобы доковылять туда.  
Может, для кого-то другого эта задача звучала бы нереально, но Бейонд только кивнул, и опять поцеловал Л, скрепляя договор.  
Он вылечится и дойдет. И тогда они поговорят.  
Неразрешимая проблема  
\- А все-таки, почему ты так ненавидишь носки? - поинтересовался Бейонд, натягивая на ногу вышеупомянутый предмет туалета. За годы соперничества с Л, изучения привычек Л, жизни с Л он привык к безносковому существованию, но в такую погоду, как нынче, в нем просыпалась практичность, утверждавшая, что больное горло и высокая температура свидетельствуют вовсе не о высоком интеллекте.  
\- Я же говорил тебе, - пробурчал детектив, поглубже зарываясь в одеяло. - Носки и, особенно, обувь исключают ступни из информационной сферы. Ограничение и фиксация пространственного вектора ног приводит обеднению восприятия...  
\- А серьезно?  
Л молчал так долго, что Бейонд уже решил было, что никогда не узнает правды.  
Наконец, уже подойдя к двери, он услышал:  
\- Я просто не могу понять... Я, величайший детектив, не могу выяснить - куда же все время исчезает второй одинаковый носок?!  
Часть 15  
Почувствовав резкую боль в подреберье, Л понял, что это - конец.  
Медленно заваливаясь на спину - прямо в объятья вовремя оказавшегося рядом Лайта, - он подумал: "Ягами Лайт... Кира... теперь я уверен... жаль, что я не смогу сказать ему о том... А, собственно, почему? Почему я не могу, наконец-то, сказать, что я на самом деле думаю?"  
\- Ягами Лайт, - сказал он вслух, - я даже не буду говорить о том, что теперь я на сто процентов уверен, что ты - Кира. Я всего лишь хочу сказать, что тебе не следовало рыться в моих вещах, когда ты думал, что я сплю. Да, я заметил, что некоторые из моих журналов сдвинуты с места, и да, я специально не стал возмущаться раньше, потому что хотел посмотреть, что ты предпримешь дальше. И не думай, что я не видел, как ты плевал в мой кофе, когда думал, что я смотрю в другую сторону. В последнее время я специально делал себе кофе без сахара, и сразу же менял наши чашки. Теперь, что касается вас, Ягами-сан. Вы, казалось бы, взрослый человек, но ваши патетические выходки с сидением в одиночке до тех пор, пока я разбираюсь с вашим сыном, меня порядком достали...

Следующим на очереди оказался Матсуда. Потом досталось Аизаве:  
\- ... Только латентный гомосексуал будет так беспокоиться о моей ориентации в то время, когда Кира убивает людей! К тому же, Аизава-сан, вы просто замучили всех рассказами о своей семье. Такое ощущение, что вы пытаетесь себя в чем-то убедить...  
Потом под горячую руку попалась Миса, вслед за ней - очень обеспокоенная Рэм, потом, кратко охарактеризовав Моги и Иде "чугунными лбами", Л опять начал высказывать свои претензии Лайту.  
Давным-давно оттикало сорок секунд. Потом - сорок минут. Потом потекли часы, в течение которых Ватари приносил Л свежий чай, а детектив продолжал говорить, высказывая все, что у него накипело на душе.  
На исходе тридцатого часа Ягами-сан наклонился к своему сыну, и прошептал:  
\- Лайт, я думаю, что нет ничего страшного в том, что ты хотел убить Рюдзаки. В конце концов, у меня тоже был период, когда я бунтовал против авторитетов. В общем, если что-то подобное произойдет, я не стану сердиться.  
\- А если опять не полу... в смысле, как я могу? Вдруг он заметит, и снова вспомнит о том, как я в ванной выдергивал волоски из носа? Три часа! Папа, он говорил об одном волоске три часа! - прошипел Лайт.  
\- Ну, если быть точным, его унесло в сторону истории парикмахерского искусства, но ты прав, второй раз никто не сможет это выслушать, - тихо согласился Ягами-старший.  
В самом начале сорок первого часа неожиданно зазвенел мобильник Ватари. Вся следственная группа оживилась, почувствовав надежду на избавление, и радуясь уже тому, что слышат другие звуки, кроме монотонного голоса, в данный момент рассказывающего о причинах частых циклонов в этом регионе, и о том, как ему надоела здешняя отвратительная погода.  
\- Да, - шепотом произнес Ватари, - Пусть его приведут. Это единственный способ, потому мне и пришлось фрахтовать рейс до Лос-Анджелеса.  
\- А, Ватари, - вдруг заметил его Л, - Я промолчу о том, как меня раздражает эта твоя роль "доброго дедушки", хотя любой другой на моем месте уже давно высказал бы тебе все претензии, но вот чего я тебе действительно не могу простить - так это того, что ты вечно кладешь в мою чашку на один кусок сахара меньше, чем нужно, и думаешь, что я этого не замечаю! И еще вся эта кутерьма с моими преемниками...  
В этот момент дверь растворилась, и в комнату вошел еще один человек.  
Л замолчал. Впервые за сорок часов в помещении наступила благословенная тишина.  
А потом Л пошатнулся, и, наконец, упал - потому что вошедший без предупреждения врезал ему в челюсть.  
\- Оплеуха - самое лучшее средство против истерики, - сказал незнакомец, и добавил: - Ваши имена я знаю, а меня вы можете называть... ну, хотя бы Рюдзаки.  
\- Опять?! - ахнул Матсуда.  
\- Опять, - сказал новый, красноглазый Рюдзаки. - А теперь, раз уж мы познакомились, давайте поговорим... "О башмаках и сургуче,  
Капусте, королях,  
И почему, как суп в котле,  
Кипит вода в морях".  
Истинные причины смерти Билива Брайдсмейда, Квотер Квин и Бэкъярд Боттомлэш.  
\- Значит, вы ищете интересные сюжеты для манги, мистер Рюдзаки?  
\- Да, мистер Брайдсмейд. Мы считаем, что это искусство нуждается в толчке извне, в новой струе. Мы хотим открыть окна свежему ветру с запада, если можно так выразиться... Разумеется, все идеи будут должным образом оплачены... - сказал Бейонд, похлопывая ладонью по последнему выпуску "Шонен Джамп".  
Не так-то просто убить человека - даже если он успел надоесть до чертиков, даже если внутренне ты к этому готов, и сто раз повторил себе, что другого выхода нет. Даже если тебе на самом деле все равно, жив он, или мертв.  
Первый раз убить, первый раз заняться сексом, первый раз попробовать черничный мусс - все это меняет человека раз и навсегда. Нужен толчок, чтобы сделать это... и еще один, чтобы продолжать жить дальше.  
\- Есть у меня одна идея... - подумав, заговорил Брайдсмейд. - Дело как раз происходит в Японии... Ну, большей частью, в Японии. Живет, значит, в Токио парнишка... подскажите мне какое-нибудь японское имя, мистер Рюдзаки.  
\- Ягами. Ягами Райто.  
\- Живет, значит, в Токио, Ягами Райто, сын шефа полиции. Он вызывает у всех восхищение своим обаянием и интеллектом, но никто не знает его страшной тайны - его отец уже много лет постоянно насилует его!  
От неожиданности Бейонд чуть не перекусил пополам ложечку, которой выбирал из креманки остатки черничного мусса.  
\- Любопытно... Продолжайте, мистер Брайдсмейд, - выдавил он, наконец.  
\- Однажды в руки Ягами Райто попадает волшебный артефакт, Тетрадь Смерти, - заторопился Брайдсмейд, увидев, что он произвел впечатление на "японского издателя", - За годы насилия психика Райто безнадежно расшаталась, и поэтому он начинает убивать, подсознательно мечтая отомстить своему отцу. Тут в дело вступает всемирно известный детектив...  
\- Понимаю, - кивнул Бейонд. - Вроде этого Л, о котором пишут в газетах.  
\- Именно! Этот детектив подозревает Райто, но, кроме этого, между ними вспыхивает любовь. И, не в силах, сдержать своих чувств, Райто насилует детектива!  
Ложечка все-таки не выдержала, и сломалась.  
\- Насилует, потому что любит? - осторожно уточнил Бейонд.  
\- Именно! Истинная любовь и не на такое способна! - радостно сообщил Брайсмейд. - Но подождите, дальше еще интереснее. Значит, отец Райто насилует Райто, Райто насилует детектива (конечно, потому что любит), но это не первое насилие в жизни детектива - в детстве его регулярно насиловал его опекун, а сам он, повзрослев, стал насиловать своих наследников, тех, кто готовился сменить его на этом посту, но один из этих наследников сбежал, и его регулярно насиловала вся американская, русская и сицилийская мафия, которой он таким образом руководил, а сам он снимал стресс, насилуя своего лучшего друга. А третьего наследника насиловали его охранники. Кроме того, есть еще второстепенные персонажи, которых насиловали... Аргххх...  
Голова Брайдсмейда с глухим стуком упала на стол. Бейонд так никогда и не узнал, кто же насиловал второстепенных персонажей.  
И ничуть не жалел об этом.

Поющая_на_ветру: Я втрую главу нписала!  
Лорелея_в_цветах: КВОТЕР, ПРОДУ!!!!!  
Пушистик: ЧмАфФки фСеМ! КвИн, БудеШ в ШкОлЕ завТра?  
Поющая_на_ветру: "Я тибя лублу сказал он. Только ниплач, спирва будет больно, а потом хорошо. И он вошел в его узенкую дырочку".  
Мрачный_жнец: Просто отлично. Такая романтика. Поющая_на_ветру, я видел тебя в школе. Ты мне понравилась так же, как твое творчество. Давай встретимся?  
Выйдя из чата, Бейонд еще раз мысленно повторил имя. Квотер Квин.

\- Это экзистенционализм, - сказала Боттомслеш. - Имманентная трансцедентность бытия. Абсурдность ситуации вынуждает их принять решение, и, хотя с точки зрения пуританского общества их поведение выглядит неприемлемым, таким образом - с помощью анального секса, - они протестуют против навязанных ограничений.  
\- Еще вина? - спросил Бейонд.  
\- Да, дорогуша. Кстати, тебе не кажется, что в последней сцене моего рассказа чувствуется нечто ницшеанское? Они знают, что один из них должен умереть, и соединяются в последнем оргазме...  
Убить Боттомслеш оказалось проще всего - она была так увлечена собственной речью, что вряд ли заметила бы, если бы он начал заживо отпиливать ей руку.

А в это время Л выяснял, кто написал и выложил в интернет рассказ про маньяка, мучавшего маленьких котят, насиловавшего невинных детей, и совершившего кучу жестоких убийств, прежде чем его поймала храбрая и невыразимо прекрасная агент ФБР.  
"Это настоящая профанация идеи Правосудия", - решил детектив, и начал составлять подробный, растянутый во времени план, согласно которому автор должен был лишиться вначале работы, потом - обожаемого жениха, а впоследствии - самой жизни.  
Замок  
\- Ты все точно рассчитал? Мы успеем? - переспросил Бейонд, присаживаясь на корточки рядом с Л.  
\- Даже два раза успеем, - сказал Л, вытащил из кармана копию старого чертежа, и, расстелив его на траве, принялся объяснять. - Смотри, мы войдем в замок вместе с туристами, как и обещали мистеру Вамми, дойдем до Львиной башни, потом немного отстанем, и, когда никто на нас не будет смотреть, повернем направо. После этого нам только останется спуститься по лестнице в подземелья... Ну, а там...  
Там, в закрытой от туристов части старинного замка было все, что могло заинтересовать двух подростков, которых уже целую неделю мучили "образовательной экскурсией по историческим местам" - рыцарские доспехи, не отполированные и начищенные, как те, что выставлялись напоказ для туристов, а с вмятинами от ударов мечом, трещинами от лошадиных копыт и ржавчиной, которая вполне могла быть засохшей кровью; мумии монахов и святых отшельников, укутанные в клочки истлевшего бархата; засушенные головы сарацинов, привезенные тамплиерами из Иерусалима; заржавленные цепи, колодки, "железные девы", щипцы для выдергивания зубов и жаровни для плавки свинца, который потом заливали в глотки еретикам и мятежникам.  
А вот чего там точно не было - так это полусонного экскурсовода, бубнящего себе под нос заученные отрывки из рекламных проспектов, туристов с замученным овечьим выражением в глазах, и шумных детишек, требующих то пить, то есть, то по-маленькому, то по-большому, то "вон ту куклу!", то пойти домой, причем немедленно.  
\- Мистер Вамми даже не узнает, что мы отстали от группы, - уверенно сказал Л. - И вообще - вряд ли нам еще раз так повезет, что у него заболят ноги, и он останется в отеле! Надо пользоваться моментом!  
\- Тогда пошли, - сразу заторопился Бейонд.  
Л поднялся, и, спрятав карту, направился к группе туристов, слаженно, как по команде, фотографировавших оплетенную плющом стену замка.  
Ни он, ни Бейонд не обратили внимание на мальчика лет семи, стоявшего неподалеку, и со скучающим видом ожидавшего, пока его родители дослушают пояснения экскурсовода.

Закрытая от туристов часть замка пахла пылью, известкой, и чем-то неуловимо-древним, от чего по коже пробегали мурашки. После жаркого полудня царившая здесь прохлада казалась такой приятной - в первые минуты, пока тело еще не поняло, что это не прохлада, а гнилая промозглая сырость, веками копившаяся в подвалах и подземных ходах, пронизывающих речной обрыв.  
\- Мы сейчас как раз под Львиной башней, - сказал Л. - во времена Иоанна Безземельного здесь была тюрьма... а еще раньше замок принадлежал кому-то из фаворитов королевы Матильды, и в этих подвалах держали пленников, поклявшихся в верности королю Стефану.  
\- Жалко, что от времени викингов ничего не осталось, - вздохнул Бейонд.  
\- Может, что-то и осталось, - с сомнением сказал Л. - Может, какая-нибудь важная реликвия... Например, меч, которым отрубили голову предыдущему владельцу холма... Или весло, которым его треснули по затылку...  
\- Даже если здесь ничего такого нет, все равно здорово, - решил Бейонд, направляя свет фонарика на стены, на проржавевшие решетки полуподвальных окон, на лестницу... на ребенка, застывшего на верхней площадке этой лестницы.  
\- Эй, малявка! Вали отсюда, а то еще расшибешься, - беззлобно посоветовал ребенку Бейонд, которого ожидание приключения настроило на добродушный лад.  
Но ребенок только покачал головой, шагнул вперед, и произнес, путая английские и японские слова  
\- Я слышал, как вы что-то замышляли! Я думаю, что вы - преступники, и хотите обокрасть музей. Но теперь вам придется сдаться, и пойти вместе со мной к моему папе!  
Л и Бейонд обменялись непонимающими взглядами. Японский они знали, и общий смысл от них не ускользнул, но вся беда была в том, что этот смысл выглядел довольно-таки бессмысленно. Ладно, допустим, проникновение в закрытую от посетителей часть замка можно назвать преступлением, хотя вряд ли такое уж страшное, но какое до этого дело малолетнему туристу из Японии? И причем тут его папа? А самое главное, почему малявка думает, что его желания слова имеют значение?  
\- Да кто ты такой? - выразил, наконец, Бейонд их общую с Л мысль.  
\- Меня зовут Ягами Лайт, - представился, вежливо поклонившись, малыш. - И я борюсь за торжество Правосудия!  
\- А, ну конечно! - издевательски сказал Л. - Как же мы не сообразили... Что ж, мы не смеем мешать тебе в этом занятии. Хотя я убежден, что бороться за торжество Правосудия тебе будет удобнее не здесь, а рядом с папой-мамой. Вдруг ты проголодаешься или замерзнешь?  
\- Но я не могу! - жалобно воскликнул Лайт. - Вы так плутали по замку, что я потерялся, пока за вами следил. Поэтому вы должны отвести меня к родителям!  
Л и Бейонд опять переглянулись - на этот раз, едва сдерживая хихиканье.  
\- Ладно, хватит прохлаждаться, - сказал, наконец, Л. - Все это очень забавно, но нам нужно вернуться в отель к ужину...  
\- Если вы не отведете меня к маме и папе, я закричу! - прервал его Лайт.  
Он набрал полную грудь воздуха, без сомнения, для того, чтобы огласить замок истошным визгом и привлечь внимание окружающих.  
Но Бейонд успел среагировать быстрее, чем Лайт издал хоть один звук.  
Метнувшись к нему, он зажал ему ладонью рот, и как следует встряхнул.  
\- Цыц, малявка, - сказал он, и лишь дождавшись судорожного кивка, выпустил свою жертву.  
\- Мы планировали эту экскурсию целых два дня, и если из-за тебя все сорвется... - сказал Л, и, не закончив угрозу, посмотрел на Лайта с откровенной неприязнью.  
\- То что? - с вызовом сказал Лайт, уже не пытаясь произвести благоприятное впечатление - ясно было, что это совершенно нереальная задача.  
\- То я тебя съем, - сообщил Бейонд, и по-волчьи оскалил зубы.  
\- Люди не едят других людей, - сказал Лайт, но особой уверенности в его голосе не чувствовалось.  
И Л мог его понять - Бейонд, когда хотел, мог скорчить такую рожу, будто питался младенцами на завтрак, обед и ужин.  
Лайт вдруг подскочил к Л и дернул его за футболку.  
\- Он ведь шутит, правда? - требовательно спросил он.  
Неопределенность - самая лучшая угроза, потому что она заставляет человека перебирать все свои страхи, и извлекать на свет самые пугающие, те, о которых кто-то посторонний и не догадался бы. Так что Л только передернул плечами, ничего не утверждая, но и не опровергая угрозу Бейонда, и предоставив Лайту самому решить, насколько реально в его ситуации оказаться съеденным.  
Но слишком сильный испуг может заставить человека рискнуть всем в надежде на призрачное спасение, и об этом Л тоже не забывал. Поэтому, осмотрев подвал, он подошел к одному из валявшихся в углу полуразбитых рыцарских доспехов, и, после нескольких минут упорной работы, вернулся к Лайту, держа в руках шлем.  
\- Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что если тебя приведут к твоим родителям работники музея, то ты будешь наказан. Поэтому ты и настаиваешь на том, чтобы тебя отвели именно мы - вероятно, у тебя есть какой-то запасной план, который позволит тебе выскользнуть без неприятных последствий твоего побега от родителей, - сухо произнес он. - Думаю, что ты собираешься нас в чем-то обвинить... ну, хотя бы в том же незаконном проникновении в запасники. Твоя угроза поднять крик была попыткой сыграть на наших нервах - вряд ли ты рискнул бы закричать на самом деле. Но рисковать я не собираюсь. Полагаю, ты хоть раз, да воображал себя рыцарем. Этот шлем даст тебе возможность испытать незабываемые ощущения... а заодно приглушит твои крики.  
Л нахлобучил шлем на голову Лайта, и подтолкнул его к лестнице.  
\- Иди вперед. Я не рискну оставлять за спиной такого типа, как ты.

Лестница была не такой уж длинной, но необходимость все время подталкивать в спину Лайта здорово замедляла путь.  
\- Включай фонарик, - скомандовал Бейонду Л. - сейчас мы спустимся в те подземелья, которые ниже уровня реки, так что рассчитывать на свет из подвальных окошек больше не придется.  
\- Слушай, а вдруг там все еще есть скелеты узников? - с надеждой спросил Бейонд, но тут же сам себе разочарованно сказал: - Хотя вряд ли. При такой сырости там все давно сгнило.  
Из-под рыцарского шлема донесся гулкий, но явно облегченный вздох, и Бейонд тут же продолжил, подмигнув Л:  
\- Зато там могли вырасти всякие монстры-мутанты! Пауки размером с овчарку, гигантские жабы и ходячие грибы-людоеды!  
Вздох сменился чем-то, подозрительно похожим на всхлипывание.  
\- Думаю, все может быть еще хуже. Если кладка ослабла, нас может завалить в одном из коридоров. Конечно, рано или поздно мы найдем путь наружу, но когда это произойдет, никто не знает. Хорошо еще, что в такой близости от реки мы обязательно найдем источник воды... Ну, и едой мы предусмотрительно запаслись, - сказал Л, и опять подтолкнул Лайта в спину.  
Всхлипывание превратилось в тихий скулеж.  
А потом вдруг стихло.  
\- У меня что-то под ногами, - сказал Лайт. - Что-то странное...  
\- Это грибница гриба-людоеда, - успокоил его Бейонд.  
\- Нет, это...  
\- Это цепь, - сказал Л, наклонившись и посветив на пол фонариком. - Поздравляю, Бейонд - ты нашел своего мертвого узника. Правда, от него мало чего осталось.  
И в самом деле, от узника осталась только проржавевшая цепь, лежавшая на горсточке грязных, почти слившихся с полом костей. Череп давным-давно куда-то укатился, а может - был сгрызен местными мелкими тварями, и останки были практически незаметны.  
\- Интересно, почему его приковали в коридоре? - задумался Бейонд. - Место в камерах кончилось, что ли?  
\- Слушай, а может, это вообще был не человек? - предположил Л.  
\- А кто - гриб-людоед?  
\- Пес, - сказал Л, и продолжил: - Если кого-то приковывают на цепь в коридоре, то логично предположить, что это для того, чтобы что-то охранять, а не для того, чтобы не дать сбежать прикованному. По этим костям не поймешь, человек это был, или нет. Ясно только, что кто-то крупный. Но это могла быть и собака, и медведь.  
Лайт, стоявший как раз рядом с цепью, неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу, и вдруг, неожиданно для всех, зацепился ботинком о железное кольцо, взмахнул руками, и со вскриком упал на пол.  
\- У него что - эпилепсия? - брезгливо поинтересовался Л, ссутулившись еще сильнее, и на всякий случай отступив за спину Бейонда.  
При эпилепсии малявка может начать брызгать слюной, вертеться и хвататься за все, что попадет ему под руку, а Л терпеть не мог, когда за него хватаются.  
Не говоря уже о слюнях.  
Но прежде, чем Бейонд успел выяснить вопрос с эпилепсией, Лайт громко, не стесняясь всхлипнул, обхватил рукой одну ногу, и простонал:  
\- Мы должны вернуться! Кажется, я вывихнул ногу... Пожалуйста, отнесите меня к папе и маме!  
Уже не прячась за Бейонда, Л присел рядом с Лайтом на корточки.  
\- Какая жалость... - пробормотал он. - И какая удача, что мы знаем основы первой помощи. Не волнуйся, сейчас мы тебе вправим вывих.  
\- В прошлый раз твои попытки вправить вывих закончились для пострадавшего открытым переломом, - отвернувшись, чтобы скрыть улыбку, сказал Бейонд.  
\- Нет! - вскрикнул Лайт.- Это будет еще больнее, я знаю! Просто отнесите меня наверх, прошу вас!  
\- У меня есть другое предложение, - сказал Л, - мы оставим тебя здесь, и ты подождешь, пока мы все не осмотрим. А потом мы отнесем тебя куда угодно.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он поднялся, и, кивнув Бейонду, быстро зашагал по покатому, уходящему вниз тоннелю.  
\- Э... Эй, подождите! Стойте, мне, кажется, намного лучше! - крикнул Лайт.  
Л обернулся только тогда, когда услышал за спиной шаги - немного неуверенные из-за шлема, закрывавшего Лайту большую часть обзора, но слишком быстрые для раненого.  
\- Тебе уже лучше?  
\- Э... Я думаю, что это был ушиб, - пробормотал Лайт.  
\- В таком случае, продолжим нашу экскурсию, - решил Л.

Перегородившая коридор тяжелая дверь выглядела так, как будто человеческая рука не прикасалась к ней уже целую тысячу лет. Ну, или, по крайней мере, целых полгода.  
\- Может, там сокровища тамплиеров, - предположил Л, примериваясь к замку. - Ведь у нас в Англии их почти не жгли, только по монастырям на покаяние отправили.  
\- Сокровища - ерунда, - сказал Бейонд с презрением человека, владеющего всем миром, но готового поменять свои владения на интересное приключение. - А вдруг там мумии этих тамплиеров? И среди них мы найдем доказательство, что тамплиеры плавали в Перу?  
\- Но для этого придется обыскать все мумии, - вдруг пискнул Лайт, о существовании которого Л уже успел позабыть. - Может, у них что-то индейское под одеждой спрятано... ну, или под тем, что осталось от одежды.  
\- Хм... - Л искоса посмотрел на Лайта, точнее, на ржавый мятый рыцарский шлем. - Интересно, с чего это ты вдруг решил дать нам совет.  
\- Мне ведь тоже хочется знать про тамплиеров, - обиженно протянул Лайт. Так искренне, что Л ему почти поверил.  
Он в последний раз повернул в замке отмычку, отжал язычок, и повернулся к Бейонду.  
\- Как оно все грязью заросло... Так просто и не откроешь. И что внутри - неизвестно, - сказал он.  
\- Что внутри - сейчас узнаем, - пробормотал Бейонд, глянув на верхушку шлема. - Ну что, за дело? Толкаем на счет три... и четыре.  
Зажав в зубах фонарик, Бейонд встал рядом с Л, и уперся плечом в дверь.  
Разбухшее от сырости дерево с трудом поддалось их усилиям, медленно, натужно заскрипев ржавыми заклепками.  
Наконец, после нескольких минут пыхтения, сопения и ругани между дверью и каменной кладкой появилась щель, достаточно широкая для того, чтобы в нее мог без особых проблем протиснуться подросток. Или свободно пройти ребенок.  
\- ... Четыре! - скомандовал Л.  
И Бейонд толкнул Лайта в темную щель.  
\- Посвети ему фонариком, - посоветовал Л, после того, как стихло приглушенное дверью и рыцарским шлемом хныканье. - Пусть посмотрит, что там - мумии, или еще что-то.  
\- Тут грязь! И, наверное, микробы чумы! - отозвался из темноты Лайт. - Дайте мне выйти отсюда! И отведите меня к папе!  
\- Но ведь тебе хотелось узнать про тамплиеров, - вкрадчиво сказал Л. - Поройся там как следует, обыщи все - вдруг что найдешь.  
\- Вот еще! Чтобы я заразился чумой и умер?  
\- Потому ты и дал нам такой совет - если за дверью мумии, обыскать их вручную? - хмыкнул Л. - Надеялся, что чумой заболеем мы?  
\- Ну... тут ведь, на самом деле, нет никаких мумий, - услышал он через несколько секунд. - Тут только что-то мягкое, воняет нафталином, и... еще одна дверь.  
Нафталин - это скучно, но еще одна дверь сулит новые развлечения, так что Л отобрал у Бейонда фонарик, и протиснулся в щель вслед за Лайтом. К его разочарованию, эта дверь выглядела новой и вполне современной.  
Л осветил фонариком сложенные из темного камня стены, принюхался к слабому противному запаху нафталина, и тихо позвал Бейонда.  
\- Смотри, здесь было что-то вроде ниши, с одной стороны ее перегораживала старая дверь, а с другой навесили еще одну, и получился коридорчик-тайник, - прошептал он. - Надеюсь, что с той стороны никто не услышал шума...  
Бейонд на всякий случай поймал Лайта за шиворот, и выразительно шепнул:  
\- Пискнешь - шею сверну.  
Пожалуй, решил Л, одно достоинство у этого ребенка все же было - соображал он достаточно быстро. Другой на его месте все еще продолжал бы вертеться и хныкать, навлекая опасность и на них с Бейондом, и на себя самого, но Лайт тут же затих, поняв, что любой шум только ухудшит его положение. В конце концов, потенциальные спасители были далеко, за дверью, а опасность - совсем рядом, и крепко держала его за воротник рубашки.  
Вспомнив об осторожности, Л выключил фонарик. И как только его глаза привыкли к полной темноте, он увидел узенькую неровную полоску света, проникавшую сквозь неплотно прилегающую дверь.  
Там, за дверью, кто-то был.  
Л увидел, как свет то пропадает, то снова загорается, будто тот человек, за дверью, кланяется в молитве.  
Судя по всему, этот путь закрыт... А жаль, Л так рассчитывал посмотреть на закрытые от туристов казематы!..  
\- Что за дверью? - прошептал ему на ухо Бейонд.  
\- Сразу за этой комнатой - тюремные казематы, их используют частью - как запасники, а частью они пустуют... - Л помолчал, и немного неуверенно добавил: - Они пустовали до конца семидесятых. Потом их начали использовать, но на карте написано только "тех.помещения", а выяснять подробности я не рискнул.  
\- Может, бойлерная, или еще что-то, - сказал невидимый в темноте Бейонд, и кивнул, защекотав щеку Л челкой. - А может, там спрятано что-то важное, а "тех.помещения" - это чтобы никто не догадался. Святой Грааль, или еще что.  
\- Если бы вдруг нашли настоящий Святой Грааль, его не стали бы прятать в замке, где все время шляются туристы! На виду хранят только всякую ерунду, придуманную, чтобы выжать побольше денег, вроде Туринской плащаницы, а настоящий Святой Грааль - чем бы он ни был, - спрятали бы в лаборатории! Это ведь возможность изучить перемещения народов и влияние кельтской традиции на христиано-иудейскую культуру!  
Бейонд мотнул головой, так, что его волосы хлестнули Л по лицу.  
\- Наоборот! - прошептал он. - Кто подумает, что здесь прячут что-то ценное? И ведь никто не говорит, что в этом замке хранятся какие-то реликвии, вроде той же плащаницы. Обычный музей, ничего особенного. Здесь можно проводить какие угодно исследования, и журналисты ничего не пронюхают. А ты ведь понимаешь, как это важно, когда речь идет о вещах, ставших символами?  
Л кивнул, хотя знал, что Бейонд этого не увидит.  
Действительно, если СМИ узнают, что здесь исследуют Святой Грааль, то они взбудоражат общественное мнение так, что мало никому не покажется. Нет, с символами лучше не шутить.  
\- Ладно, возвращаемся в коридор, - прошептал Л. - Воспользуемся следующей дверью - она-то точно ни в какие служебные помещения не ведет.  
Он не столько услышал, сколько почувствовал, как Бейонд сделал шаг назад - а в следующую секунду что-то с размаху ударило его по ребрам. Слишком яркий свет ослепил его глаза, и он инстинктивно отшатнулся в спасительную темноту, даже не обратив внимания на женский вскрик и последовавшую за ним ругань  
\- Маленький ублюдок пытался воспользоваться случаем, и сбежать, - зло прошептал Бейонд, утаскивая в коридор брыкающегося Лайта. - А я как раз отвлекся.  
Л осторожно выглянул в приоткрывшуюся щель.  
Он успел увидеть толстую спину крашеной блондинки, возмущенно говорившей о каком-то Теренсе и его идиотских шутках, и о том, как он за это поплатится, а потом комната - обычная, заставленная стеллажами, обклеенная недорогими обоями комната, - опустела.  
\- Выходим, пока нас тут не нашли, - скомандовал Л. - Если мы попадемся, с нами церемонится не будут. Сейчас она пошла за подмогой. Успеем добежать до казематов?  
Бейонд кивнул, и покрепче ухватил Лайта за шиворот.

Когда толстая блондинка, оказавшаяся кем-то из музейного руководства, и ее подружка закончили поиски неведомого Теренса, и покинули низкую темную комнату, произошло сразу несколько событий.  
Из кучи сваленных в углу монашеских ряс поднялись две закутанные в черное фигуры, с плотно надвинутыми на лица капюшонами. Одна из фигур жевала кусок торта, в котором блондинка из руководства легко опознала бы причитавшуюся ей на этот день большую часть калорий. А из рассохшегося ящика, украшенного табличкой "Железная дева, инструмент для пыток, начало XVII века", донесся жалобный стон.  
\- Бейонд, освободи Лайта, - сказал Л, дожевав остатки торта. - Нехорошо получится, если мы его тут забудем, а потом кто-то найдет останки. Это запутает все научные исследования, что абсолютно непростительно.

Зажав в зубах фонарик, Л копался в найденных сокровищах. Части доспехов, определить назначение которых мог бы разве что специалист, какие-то странные штуковины, которые у Л смутно ассоциировались с лошадьми, пряжки, гнутые оловянные тарелки, тупые ножи...  
\- Смотри, что я нашел! - вдруг позвал его Бейонд, и, когда Л поднял голову, помахал обрывком старого, пожелтевшего от времени буклета.  
\- Это же обычная рекламная брошюра, - нахмурился Л. - Что в ней интересного?  
\- Тут пересказывается легенда о смерти старшего сына одного из владельцев замка. Ну, ты помнишь, экскурсовод рассказывал? Один из родственников герцога подбил пьяных гостей посоревноваться в бросании ножей, а в качестве мишени избрали герцогского наследника.  
\- Я на сто процентов уверен, что виновного так и не нашли, - пробормотал Л. - Или же нашли какого-то никому не нужного бедного родственника, который был слишком пьян, чтобы что-то помнить, и обвинили во всем именно его.  
\- Даже спорить с тобой не стану, - хмыкнул Бейонд. - В общем, ребенка поставили возле дверей, и начали кидаться в него ножами. Но знаешь что самое интересное? Перед Второй мировой здесь в это играли! Тогда замок еще принадлежал какому-то лорду, но раз в год его открывали для осмотра, угощали чаем, пирожными, ставили у дверей чучело, и все желающие могли попробовать свои силы... как тут написано... "в ловкости". А победителю сама леди вручала приз. Вот с такой экскурсии даже сбегать неохота - тут тебе и всякие вкусности, и что-то интересное можно выиграть. А сейчас... Этот экскурсовод только и умеет, что бормотать об экономической обстановке в средневековье, но ведь одни об этом и так знают, а другим это неинтересно.  
\- Ножами кидаться тоже неинтересно, - презрительно ответил Л.  
\- Ты это говоришь, потому что не любишь холодное оружие, - хихикнул Бейонд.  
\- Потому, что огнестрельное на сто процентов удобнее, - возразил Л, - Пока ты будешь размахивать ножом, я тебя уже десять раз пристрелю.  
\- Зато нашумишь при этом так, что тут же сбежится толпа, и тебя повяжут!  
\- Для того, чтобы сделать что-то без шума, хватает собственных рук, - тут же заспорил Л, делая такое движение, будто он хочет свернуть кому-то шею.  
\- Ну да, это если тебе кто-то вроде него попадется, - фыркнул Бейонд, указывая на Лайта. - А если это будет кто-то в десять раз больше и тяжелее тебя?  
\- Если мне не нравятся ножи, то это еще не значит, что я не умею с ними обращаться, - надуто сообщил Л.  
\- Ага, умеешь. Когда надо кусок торта отрезать, ты не теряешься, - согласился Бейонд.  
\- Ты провоцируешь меня потому, что знаешь - в данную минуту мы не имеем возможности сравнить наши умения.  
\- Никто и не говорит об этом, - ответил Бейонд. - Но мы можем поиграть... так, как играли здесь раньше.  
Лайт, который после пребывания в "железной деве" выглядел уже далеко не таким самоуверенным, заволновался.  
\- Но вы не можете играть в такие игры! Это противозаконно!  
\- Да ну? - Л, закончив рыться в груде старого железа, с торжеством продемонстрировал свою находку - вполне приличный нож, принадлежавший, судя по виду, к той же эпохе, что и обрывок буклета. - Я уверен, что ты даже процитируешь нам статью, по которой нас осудят... если обнаружат, чем мы занимаемся.  
Положив фонарик на коробку, он принялся править нож, воспользовавшись выступом на стене. Когда Бейонд, заинтересовавшись, подошел, и встал рядом, Л, не прерывая работы, скомандовал:  
\- Найди что-нибудь, из чего можно сделать факелы. При свете дня любой дурак попадет в цель.  
\- Хочешь воссоздать обстановку того времени? - хмыкнул Бейонд. - Тогда нам нужен кто-то на роль "наследника". Не манекен же к двери прислонять!  
\- А у нас уже есть подходящий кандидат, - сообщил Л, и попробовал кончиком пальца острие ножа.

Кусок грубой холстины, в которую заворачивали при транспортировке крупные экспонаты, послужил отличным кляпом. Приподняв забрало, Л аккуратно расправил торчащую из-под шлема ткань, и ободряюще улыбнулся Лайту.  
Лайт почему-то не оценил попытку проявить дружелюбие, и затрясся так, словно действительно попал в руки безжалостных убийц. Л хотел было предупредить его, что чем больше он будет дергаться, тем больше будет вероятность того, что кто-то промахнется... Но потом передумал. Эти подергивания должны были здорово усложнить задачу Бейонда, в то время как для самого Л они практически не играли никакой роли. Мало что могло ухудшить положение человека, который владел ножом так плохо, как Л. Его главной задачей было не выиграть, а свести дело к ничьей, или вынудить Бейонда отказаться от соревнования - но так, чтобы Бейонд не догадался о замыслах Л.  
\- Начали? - бодро сказал он Бейонду, уже стоявшему в дальнем углу комнаты.  
Лайт, прикрепленный к двери с помощью тех самых штук, которые у Л ассоциировались с лошадьми, нервно рванулся в сторону.  
\- Тихо, тихо...- пробормотал Л. - Если собьешь факел - он как раз слева от тебя, - и устроишь тут пожар, мы тебя спасать не станем.  
Как и следовало ожидать, Лайт опять рванулся - на этот раз, вправо, - а Бейонд выругался.  
\- Стой смирно, малявка, а то без руки останешься, - хмуро сказал он Лайту.  
А в следующую секунду нож вонзился в точности между растопыренными пальцами неудачливого туриста.  
\- Твоя очередь, - Бейонд вытащил из мягкого дерева нож, и протянул его Л. - Постарайся не отрезать малявке что-нибудь важное.  
Как Л и ожидал, его бросок оказался не слишком удачным - нож вонзился в добрых тридцати сантиметрах от плеча Лайта, а это, даже при самой большой натяжке, не могло считаться "попаданием вплотную к телу".  
\- Теперь ты, - сухо сказал Л Бейонду.  
Лайт потерял сознание то ли на шестом, то ли на седьмом броске - точнее определить было невозможно.  
\- Все равно я победил, потому что ты ни разу даже не попал ближе, чем на десять сантиметров! - заявил Бейонд, встряхивая Лайта за воротник рубашки.  
\- Возможно, я просто хотел дать тебе фору, - пожал плечами Л.  
\- Ага, как же... Слушай, а с ним что делать будем? Бросим здесь? Не тащить же его наверх...  
Л погрыз палец, и, довольный тем, что Бейонд не стал слишком рьяно спорить и радоваться своей победе, решил поделиться кусочком удачи с Лайтом.  
\- Думаю, что надо все-таки отвести его к родителям. Карта утверждает, что рядом с нами есть колодец на случай осады. Он питается от подземных вод. Если мы обвяжем Ягами цепью и опустим вниз, он обязательно придет в себя, и расскажет нам, где найти его папу.

Л сидел на полу гостиничного номера, и уныло изучал рисунок на шторах - что-то, смахивающее, по его мнению, на водоросли. Когда открылась дверь, он даже не шелохнулся, всем своим видом показывая, что находится в депрессии.  
\- Мистер Вамми сказал, что мы выходим через десять минут, - сообщил Бейонд, проходя в номер. - Ты что, все еще продолжаешь злиться?  
\- Я злюсь не на домашний арест, - сказал Л, - Я злюсь на то, что нам все равно надо посетить этот дурацкий музей фарфора. Абсолютно бессмысленная трата времени. Какой вообще смысл в фарфоре, кроме того, что он - хороший изолятор?  
\- Ну, я не сказал бы... - пробормотал Бейонд. - Ты слышал про специальные вазы, в которых сажали людей, чтобы вырастить уродцев?  
Л заинтересованно повернулся к Бейонду.  
\- А что, там есть такие вазы?  
\- Для этого надо кого-нибудь туда запихнуть и проверить, - предложил Бейонд. Он обернулся, прислушавшись к шагам в коридоре, и девичьим голосам, обсуждавшим какую-то Мисору, вдруг увлекшуюся фарфоровыми безделушками, пожал плечами, и выжидательно посмотрел на Л.  
\- Мистер Вамми будет очень недоволен, если опять получится, как с тем маленьким японцем, - задумался Л. - Кто же знал, что у него вдруг разовьется аграфия, и что психиатры решат, что это неизлечимо? Ты ведь даже не оцарапал его, когда бросал нож! А теперь у нас неприятности...  
\- Я сразу понял, что от этого Ягами нам будут одни проблемы, - согласился Бейонд. - Ну что - готов полюбоваться на фарфор?  
Л посоветовался с потолком, и с таинственным видом произнес:  
\- Я придумал, что мы сделаем...

Дракон  
Л, известный во всех тридесяти королевствах частный детектив, нанятый для охраны свадьбы принцессы Наоми и рыцаря Рэя Пенбера, бродил по залу со свадебными подарками, и размышлял над тем, не совершил ли он ошибку, согласившись оказать принцессе услугу. Конечно, он уже успел предотвратить появление Злой Феи, собиравшейся проклясть принцессу, и арестовать самозванку-Русалочку, предъявившую права на сердце (и кошелек) рыцаря Пенбера, но все же нынешнее занятие нагоняло на него тоску. Собственно говоря, и с самозванкой, и со Злой Феей принцесса Наоми вполне могла справиться самостоятельно, потому что относилась к классу принцесс-воительниц, и неоднократно выполняла поручения самого Л. Так что его присутствие было, скорее, данью уважения коллеге, чем необходимостью.  
А то, чем занимаешься исключительно из чувства уважения, очень быстро надоедает.  
"Осталось разобраться с драконом - и можно отправляться домой", - постарался подбодрить себя Л. - "К тому же, нельзя забывать о золоте, которое я получу, если свадьба пройдет без помех, и о всех тех сладостях, которые приготовлены на свадебный пир. Итак, что нам известно о драконе? Он убил уже троих человек - переписчика Брайдсмейда, младшую фрейлину Квин и старшую фрейлину Боттомслэш. Если судить по имеющейся у нас информации о драконах, он подбирается к принцессе, чтобы похитить ее в день свадьбы - именно так, как правило, поступают драконы, за исключением тех случаев, когда они заранее требуют привязать принцессу к скале на морском берегу, грозя неисчислимыми бедствиями. Но это не наш вариант. Теперь посмотрим, не упустил ли я чего-то важного... Я предупредил принцессу, чтобы она ни в коем случае не поднималась на самую высокую башню, и чтобы не выходила в сад нарвать цветов и поиграть с фрейлинами. По имеющимся у меня данным, принцесс чаще всего похищают именно из сада или из башни. Что еще я могу сделать для ее безопасности?"  
Л выглянул в окно, и увидел, как принцесса Наоми теснит к краю тренировочной площадки заезжего рыцаря, вздумавшего похвастаться перед ней своими воинскими умениями.  
\- На месте дракона я бы еще подумал, нужно ли мне такое в моей пещере, - пробормотал себе под нос Л. - Но зачем все-таки драконам принцессы?  
Он небрежно разорвал золотистую бумагу на одном из свертков, и вытащил из него расшитую драгоценными камнями, жемчугом и серебряной нитью накидку. Вес накидки вызвал у Л одновременно уважение к выносливости благородных дам, способных, не поморщившись, таскать на себе такую тяжесть, и презрение к их уму - ведь только идиоты будут мечтать о том, чтобы так постоянно мучиться. Что заставляет их терпеть неудобство?  
Хмыкнув, он набросил на себя накидку, и посмотрел на свое отражение в оконном стекле. От непривычной тяжести у него сразу же заболела голова и заныли шейные позвонки, в ушах зашумело, а перед глазами стало темно, как будто утреннее солнце вдруг скрылось за грозовым облаком.  
Он услышал, как что-то крикнула внизу принцесса Наоми, как звякнули мечи - а потом, сразу же вслед за ними, зазвенело стекло, разбитое огромной черной лапой.  
Л ощутил, как на его теле смыкаются изогнутые когти, как уходит из-под ног земля, как его лицо начинает обдувать холодный ветер, а в желудке возникает странное чувство пустоты и свободы.  
Перед его глазами промелькнула черепичная крыша смотровой башни, а потом замок начал стремительно уменьшаться, пока, наконец, не превратился несколько маленьких, небрежно составленных вместе коробочек.  
А еще через минуту и вовсе исчез за горизонтом.

\- Требую... - сипло произнес Л, закашлялся, отхлебнул воды из всунутого ему в руку кубка, и продолжил более уверенным тоном: - Требую объяснить мне причины моего похищения.  
\- Может, пропустим эту часть? - спросил Дракон. - Мне известно, что по обычаю вы должны некоторое время плакать, возмущаться и проситься домой, но я предпочел бы не разводить в своей пещере сырость. Причины вам известны, так что в пафосных речах нет смысла.  
Л опять отхлебнул из кубка - на этот раз, не потому, что у него пересохло в горле, а потому, что хотел выиграть время для размышления. Что-то в словах Дракона казалось неправильным, что-то звучало не так... Л поднял руку, чтобы почесать в задумчивости затылок, натолкнулся на плотную ткань парчовой накидки, и с облегчением сдернул ее с головы. Холод, до костей пробравший его в небе, уже покинул тело, и вместе с ним исчезла необходимость кутаться в единственную имевшуюся у него дополнительную одежду.  
\- У меня нет намерения лишать вас необходимых удобств, - продолжил Дракон. - Если вы поднимитесь вон по той лестнице, вы обнаружите приготовленные для вас комнаты. Я постарался сделать их максимально удобными, но если вам потребуется что-то еще, скажите мне об этом. Я постараюсь удовлетворить ваши желания - в разумных пределах, разумеется.  
\- Это замечательно, и, кстати, моим первым требованием будет горячий чай, - сказал Л, - но меня гораздо больше беспокоит, каковы ваши требования?  
Он сделал сильное ударение на слове "ваши", надеясь, что Дракон обладает достаточно чувствительным слухом, чтобы уловить намек.  
\- У меня только одно требование - не мешать мне, - сухо сказал Дракон. - Сами по себе вы абсолютно мне не интересны, и являетесь даже не частью моего плана, а всего лишь приманкой. Идите в свои комнаты, принцесса, и постарайтесь не плакать слишком громко.  
\- А?..  
\- Я что - непонятно выразился?  
Л захлопнул рот, и внимательнее посмотрел на дракона. Конечно, для такого чуждого людям существа прекрасная принцесса и замученный, не выспавшийся частный детектив должны выглядеть на одно лицо. Кто знает - может, для драконов даже существующие между принцессой и частным детективом половые различия являются мелочью, которую тяжело разглядеть с высоты их полета. К тому же...  
Он вспомнил принцессу Наоми, гоняющую по тренировочной площадке взмыленного рыцаря, и себя - среди свадебных подарков, драгоценностей, да еще и с парчовой накидкой на голове. Неудивительно, что Дракон ошибся. Вопрос только в том, что делать с этой ошибкой, и выиграет ли что-то Л, указав на нее Дракону.  
"Если я скажу ему, что настоящая принцесса осталась в замке, он, скорее всего, вернется за ней, и я ничего не смогу поделать. Хм, пожалуй, даже если Наоми убьет его, я ничего не выиграю - мне просто не выбраться отсюда. А если он убьет или похитит Наоми... это будет означать, что я не справился с порученным мне простейшим делом. Тоже не годится. К тому же, любопытно, что это за ловушка, для которой ему нужна принцесса, и кто должен в нее попасть. Кто-то очень важный, если учесть, что и приманка немаленькая... Нет, пока я не буду его ни в чем разубеждать. Ошибка Дракона - это проблемы Дракона, а мое дело - выяснить, что за всем этим стоит".

Представление Дракона о том, в чем нуждались принцессы, было довольно-таки специфическим. Узкая кровать, покрытая тонким покрывалом, сундук, битком набитый роскошными платьями слишком маленького размера (Л прошерстил их все, пытаясь выяснить, кто был их предыдущим владельцем, и таким образом хоть что-то выяснить о Драконе, но потерпел неудачу), столик, глиняный таз, и кувшин с водой. Закончив обследовать комнату, Л несколько минут посидел на кровати, не обращая внимания на то, что его ноги оставляют на покрывале пыльные следы, а затем решительно поднялся, и вышел в огромный зал, где, свернувшись в клубок, дремал Дракон.  
Или делал вид, что дремал, решил Л, заметив, как дернулось острое драконье ухо.  
\- Мне нужно зеркало, - тихо сказал он, по опыту зная, что самое главное в любых отношениях - заставить к себе прислушиваться, и что криком можно добиться лишь того, что собеседник заткнет уши.  
К тому же, всегда полезно знать, насколько хорошо слышат драконы.  
\- Нет, - не открывая глаз, качнул головой Дракон. - Никаких зеркал.  
\- Почему? Мне всегда казалось, что зеркала входят в число тех вещей, которые любая принцесса назовет "жизненно необходимыми", - сказал Л, стараясь, по возможности, стороной обойти вопрос о том, является ли "принцессой" он сам.  
Да, ошибки Дракона - это проблемы Дракона, но прямая ложь иногда может слишком дорого обойтись. Мало ли зачем драконы крадут принцесс! Л предпочел оставить себе возможность сказать, в случае чего, что он никогда и не пытался присвоить себе чужой титул.  
\- С помощью зеркала ты можешь подать сигнал тому, кто приедет к тебе на выручку, - сухо объяснил Дракон.  
Именно так, при случае, и собирался поступить Л, но вряд ли дракон мог ожидать подобных действий от обычной принцессы.  
Над этим следовало подумать.  
\- А хотя бы обеспечить меня нормальной посудой можно? - продолжил Л, покосившись на стоявший рядом с драконом серебряный блестящий поднос с дымившимся на нем кофейником. - Глиняные кувшины не кажутся мне гигиеничными.  
Дракон немного подумал, по-кошачьи потянулся, и неторопливо двинулся в дальний угол пещеры, к тускло поблескивающей куче сокровищ.  
\- Это устроит? - поинтересовался он, порывшись в куче, и выкатив из нее несколько предметов, вместе составивших изящный, хотя и немного помятый драконьими зубами золотой сервиз.  
Каждый кубок, блюдо или чаша этого сервиза были плотно покрыты эмалевой росписью, так что нечего было и мечтать о том, чтобы использовать их для сигнализации.  
"Ладно, кое-что я все равно узнал", - утешил себя Л, расставляя на столике посуду. - "Мне известно, что Дракон внимателен к деталям, подозрителен, не оставляет ничего на волю случая... и способен прокусить насквозь золотой поднос", - закончил он, рассматривая дыры в подносе.  
"Но что из этого всего следует?" - продолжил размышлять детектив, вновь открыв сундук, и начав рыться в нем в поисках подсказок, а заодно - выбирая тряпки помягче, чтобы использовать их вместо матраса. - "Зачем столько предосторожностей? Но если исходить из того, что принцесса не имеет самостоятельного значения, а является приманкой, то можно кое-что понять о личности человека, которого Дракон хочет поймать в ловушку. Этот человек должен быть умен, осторожен, он не полезет на Дракона, размахивая, как идиот, мечом, а постарается вначале собрать информацию... и даже найдет способ объяснить принцессе, что именно она должна сделать, и что разузнать".  
Л выглянул в узкую бойницу.  
Внизу, под окном, шла отвесная стена оплавленного камня, постепенно превращавшаяся в обрывистую скалу. Соседний горный склон тоже выглядел достаточно крутым, и можно было лишь удивляться упорству выросших на нем цветов - таких ярких и ароматных, что запах долетал даже в пещеру Дракона.  
"Но вероятность того, что Дракон заметит среди этих цветов несколько кустиков из дворцового цветника, стремится к абсолютному нулю", - решил Л. - "Зато принцесса наверняка обратила бы внимание на такую странность. А после этого можно было бы использовать "язык цветов" - я бы смог сформулировать необходимые мне вопросы, несмотря на всю его ограниченность и романтическую направленность. Да, я мог бы... Но вот догадается ли сделать это какой-нибудь рыцарь? Похоже на то, что мой Дракон нацелился на более интересную добычу, чем кусок мяса в доспехах..."  
Л на мгновение уставился в серый каменный потолок, а потом быстро принялся за дело. С новой энергией перерыв сундук, он отобрал несколько платьев, и принялся обрывать с них позвякивающие висюльки. Через полчаса он с гордостью оглядел свое сооружение - нанизанные в определенном порядке подвески и бусины, и, ухмыльнувшись, вывесил его за окно.  
Висюльки успели звякнуть ровно один раз, и сразу же в дверной проем протиснулась драконья морда.  
\- Немедленно убери это, - прорычал Дракон.  
\- Я страдаю от аудиовизуального голода, - сообщил Л, обведя рукой голые серые стены. - И схожу с ума от скуки. Ты не можешь отказывать мне в простейших развлечениях. Если ты, в силу животной ограниченности, способен обходиться без интеллектуальной стимуляции, то для меня это невозможно.  
Дракон убрал голову, и попытался просунуть в дверной проем лапу. Л с мстительным удовлетворением смотрел, как он обдирая чешую о камни, безуспешно тянется к окну, но его злорадство тут же испарилось, когда вместо лапы в дверях опять показалась драконья голова, и в воздухе запахло гарью.  
\- Прекрати, - крикнул он, когда жар в комнате стал нестерпимым. Закрыв ладонями лицо, он забился в самый дальний от дракона угол, но даже близость окна не избавила его от ощущений, подходящих разве что поджаривающемуся на вертеле цыпленку. - Все, я понял! Если тебе не нравится этот звон, то так бы и сказал! Я и сам-то от него не в восторге, но надо же мне было чем-то заняться?  
Обжигая пальцы о раскаленный металл, он сорвал с окна звенящую штуковину, и швырнул вниз.  
\- Доволен?  
Дракон ничего не сказал, но температура в комнате заметно понизилась.  
\- Я думаю, что ты соорудил слишком сложную ловушку, - наугад продолжил Л, глядя, как Дракон медленно убирает из дверей зубастую чешуйчатую морду, и уползает в свой конец пещеры. - Настолько сложную, что тебе придется очень долго ждать, чтобы в нее кто-то попался. Я успею состариться и умереть за это время.  
\- Нет, - донесся до него драконий рык. - Он придет очень быстро. Я оставил для него подсказки.  
"Интересно, какие? Да, это надо выведать обязательно - это может оказаться ключом к моему спасению".  
Снаружи что-то упало, затем раздался непонятный шорох - как будто кто-то пересыпал ладонями песок, потом Л услышал, как зазвенел покатившийся по каменному полу кубок и что-то неприятно, стеклянно хрустнуло.  
Л подошел к дверному проему, и осторожно выглянул наружу.  
Дракона нигде не было видно.  
Улетел? Убрался в какой-то из неизвестных Л ходов, ведущих из пещеры наружу?  
Л быстро отступил обратно в комнату, размышляя, насколько безопасным будет совершить небольшой обыск, и не вызовет ли это у Дракона ненужных подозрений.  
"На всякий случай надо взять с собой что-то, чем можно оставлять на стенах пометки - не хватало еще заблудиться в разветвлениях пещеры" - думал он, осматривая комнату.  
\- У меня нет ни малейшего желания доводить тебя до сумасшествия, - вдруг услышал он. Голос ничем не напоминал драконий рык, и все же Л даже не понадобилось оборачиваться, чтобы понять, кто с ним разговаривает.  
\- До меня доходили легенды, что вы можете превращаться в людей, но я не придавал им особого значения, - сказал он. - Эти истории не выглядели даже приблизительно достоверными.  
\- Естественно, - сказал Дракон, - так и было задумано.  
Л обернулся.  
Дракон выглядел, как его ровесник, и был таким же худым и бледным. Его неровно подстриженная челка падала на глаза, скрывая в тени единственные оставшиеся в его облике нечеловеческие черты. В руках Дракон держал несколько коробок, в которых Л опознал шахматы и еще какие-то настольные игры.  
\- Я совершенно забыл, что люди, в силу своей неразвитости, не способны найти интеллектуальное удовлетворение в глубине своего ума, и вынуждены использовать костыли в виде внешних развлечений, - язвительно сказал Дракон. - Надеюсь, принцесса, эти несложные игры тебя позабавят, и не дадут тебе свихнуться.  
Он небрежно бросил коробки на кровать, и продолжил:  
\- Я сыграю с тобой несколько партий, но не думай, что я буду долго тебя развлекать. Боюсь, мне очень скоро надоест постоянно выигрывать.  
\- Да? - протянул Л, и открыл первую попавшуюся коробку. Какая-то восточная игра, которую он видел впервые в жизни, но это не имело значения. - В таком случае, может, сделаем это развлечение чуть более полезным для нас обоих? Например, проигравший должен будет выполнить одно желание...  
\- Не представляю себе, чего я мог бы от тебя пожелать, - фыркнул Дракон.  
Именно такого ответа и ожидал Л, поэтому он сразу же продолжил:  
\- Или ответить выигравшему на один вопрос.  
\- Не... - начал Дракон, но тут же оборвал себя. - Ладно. Мне всегда пригодится информация о людях.  
"Это точно", - решил Л, глядя, как Дракон одергивает криво застегнутую рубашку. - "Я на девяносто девять процентов уверен, что я - первый увиденный им живой человек".

\- Шах и мат, - сказал Дракон. - Я знал, что это долго не продлится. Итак, расскажи мне...  
\- Не торопись, - прервал его Л, и накрыл шахматную доску картами. - У меня флэш-рояль.  
Дракон молчал, и Л, тоже молча, ожидал его решения.  
Дракон был заинтересован - уже после первых ходов с его лица исчезло скучающее "я это делаю, чтобы бы ты понял, какое ты ничтожество", и он искренне увлекся странной, ни на что не похожей игрой, где шахматные фигуры могли продолжать свой путь по гобэну - лишь для того, чтобы быть взятыми в плен черными или белыми камешками, где тузы, валеты и дамы вступали в схватку с костяшками маджонга, где положение шашек влияло на подсчет очков в бридже, а количество очков - на то, какими свойствами будут обладать шашки в очередном ходе.  
Первой маленькой победой Л было то, что он уговорил Дракона смешать вместе все игры, не отдавая ни одной из них предпочтения, и этим увеличил для себя вероятность выигрыша. Кто знает, как долго Дракон играл в одиночестве в шахматы или раскладывал перед собой отобранные у какого-нибудь рыцаря карты? Л намеревался во что бы то ни стало выиграть первую партию - и потому, что ему нужно было заинтересовать Дракона, и потому, что его раздражала сама мысль о том, что он может проиграть. Значит, ему следовало, как минимум, уравнять шансы.  
Кроме того, Л рассчитывал, что в такой игре его шансы на победу здорово вырастут за счет возможности блефовать и пользоваться лазейками в не очень четко оговоренных правилах. Дракон мог потратить хоть тысячу лет, размышляя над шахматными стратегиями или ходами в го, и Л вряд ли смог бы противопоставить что-то этому опыту, но неумение Дракона читать эмоции и разбираться в причинах человеческого поведения делало их равными.  
До какой-то степени, напомнил себе Л, увидев, как от зажатой в руке Дракона шахматной фигурки потянулись тонкие струйки дыма.  
Дракон, проследив за взглядом Л, нахмурился, обиженно сжал губы, и поставил слегка обуглившуюся фигурку обратно на доску.  
\- Задавай свой вопрос, - буркнул он, вытирая о рубашку испачканную сажей ладонь. - Но если я сочту, что твой вопрос угрожает моей безопасности, или может нарушить мои планы, я на него не отвечу. А ты потеряешь право что-то у меня узнать.  
"Если Дракон и не слишком разбирается в таких незначительных козявках, как люди, то, по крайней мере, он быстро учится" - со смешанным чувством неудовольствия и интереса отметил про себя Л.  
Конечно, иметь дело с наивным драконом было бы гораздо проще...  
Но можно ли отказаться поиграть с драконом, понимающим, что с ним играют, и способным оценить всю увлекательность игры?  
\- Почему платья в сундуке такие маленькие? - задал он свой вопрос. - Ни одно из них на меня не налезет.  
Собственно говоря, Л ни при каких обстоятельствах и не собирался натягивать на себя эти платья, но все же он не смог сдержать любопытства.  
Обычно драконы, вне зависимости от того, каковы их планы - сожрать принцессу, или держать ее в пещере вместо канарейки, - всегда обеспечивают своим царственным пленницам некий минимум, в который входит подходящая принцессам одежда. Но никто и никогда, ни в одной летописи, не упоминал, что эту одежду зачастую невозможно одеть.  
"Ладно, может, принцессы как-то ее на себя перешивают", - с сомнением подумал Л. - "Может, мне нужно потребовать нитку с иголкой? Шить я не умею, но зато смогу проверить, верно ли мое представление об уязвимых местах драконов".  
\- Это платья одной из фрейлин, - сообщил Дракон.  
\- Квотер Квин, - кивнул Л. - А почему ты не украл для меня платья второй фрейлины?  
\- Они слишком темные и мрачные, - недовольно сообщил Дракон, и, прежде чем Л успел сделать какие-то выводы насчет любви драконов к ярким блестяшкам, добавил: - Тебя было бы сложно рассмотреть из окна, а это спутало бы мои расчеты.  
Он оценивающе посмотрел на Л, и сказал:  
\- Может, ты попробуешь еще немножко похудеть? Очень сложно, знаешь ли, оценить размер, когда находишься в теле дракона. Мне не хотелось бы что-то менять из-за такой мелочи.  
\- Нет, - отрезал Л.- Не думаю, что это здравая мысль. В каком бы то ни было смысле.  
Дракон разочаровано вздохнул.  
\- Ладно. Насколько я понял из летописей, у вас, у людей, вечно какие-то проблемы с весом, политическими взглядами и половой идентификацией, так что, наверное, просто придется внести в план уточнения. И, кстати, ты задал мне два вопроса.  
\- Значит, я задолжал тебе партию, - сказал Л, - и если ты выиграешь, ты тоже сможешь задать мне два связанных между собой вопроса.  
Зашуршали тасующиеся карты, черные и белые фигуры заняли предназначенные для них места на досках, покрытые иероглифами костяшки выстроились посреди гобэна в "городскую стену", и игра началась.  
\- Е4-е5.  
\- Пас.  
\- У меня два Ветра.  
\- Фулл-хаус.  
\- В дамках.  
\- Большая змея.  
\- Пас.  
Л посмотрел на свои запертые в углу камни, и постарался не чувствовать себя слишком уж недовольным. Это была хорошая игра, и победа досталась Дракону не так-то просто. К тому же, проиграв во второй раз, Дракон мог бы разозлиться, что нарушило бы все расчеты.  
\- Что ты хочешь знать? - спросил он, старательно следя за тем, чтобы в голосе не прозвучало ни следа детской обиды. Может, Дракон и не слишком хорошо понимает человеческие эмоции, но все равно не стоит давать ему повода позлорадствовать.  
\- Расскажи мне, что известно во дворце об убийстве этих трех людей - переписчика и двух фрейлин, - сказал Дракон.  
"Это чуть больше, чем просто вопрос", - подумал Л, но настаивать на точном соблюдении всех условий игры он не стал.  
\- Я знаю, что именно ты убил дворцового переписчика, - заговорил он. - И теперь мне понятно, как именно...  
Он взял Дракона за руку, и посмотрел на его пальцы.  
\- Ты задушил его. В драконьем виде тебе никогда не удалось бы это сделать - ты или оторвал бы ему голову, или просто случайно раздавил бы его. Значит, ты превратился в человека, задушил переписчика, а потом, опять превратившись в дракона, поднял его в воздух, и уронил - так, что определить причину смерти оказалось затруднительным, и никто, кроме... кроме особо внимательных людей, не обратил внимание на следы на его шее.  
\- Ты многое знаешь об этом убийстве, - сощурился Дракон.  
\- Такая работа, - пожал плечами Л. - Но никто - и я, в том числе, - не смог понять, зачем тебе это было нужно?  
\- Вы пригласили для расследования Л, - задумчиво продолжил Дракон. - Он тоже не смог вам это объяснить?  
Л чуть-чуть подумал, а затем покачал головой.  
"Тогда я действительно не понял, что это за пятна на шее, но теперь-то мне все ясно", - решил он, продолжая рассматривать пальцы Дракона.  
Да, все сходится. Конечно, отпечатки на шее были деформированы, но размер примерно тот же. К тому же, никто другой просто не смог бы этого сделать.  
\- Но я уверен, что, в конце концов, он пришел бы к тому же выводу, что и я, - сказал Л, и посмотрел на Дракона. - Просто потому, что все другие ответы были бессмысленны. Ты задушил переписчика для того, чтобы показать, что ты можешь его задушить. То, что ты уронил его - предназначалось для всех, и показывало, что сбросить кого-то с такой высоты мог только дракон. Но задушить кого-то руками способен лишь тот, у кого есть руки, а не здоровенные чешуйчатые лапы с когтями. Ты хотел намекнуть, что можешь принять человеческий облик, но так, чтобы твой намек увидели лишь избранные. Я прав?  
Дракон впервые посмотрел на Л с интересом.  
\- Возможно, - сказал он, но Л и без подтверждения знал, что прав на сто процентов.

"Почему?" - думал Л. - "Почему Дракон хотел, чтобы я узнал о его способности превращаться в человека?"  
В узкое окно был виден край ночного неба с тоненьким серпом луны. Л запомнил ее положение - на случай, если понадобиться в точности определить свое местонахождение и проведенное в плену время, - и снова вернулся к своим размышлениям.  
"Вряд ли это просто тщеславие. Само по себе умение превращаться ничего не значит. Это только любопытный факт, не более. Это должно было стать еще одной подсказкой. Может, напомнить мне о чем-то... о ком-то? Но я на сто процентов уверен, что никогда не встречал никого, похожего на Дракона. Я бы запомнил человека с такими глазами".  
Он перевернулся на бок, уставившись широко открытыми глазами в непроницаемую черноту, заполнившую с приходом ночи и огромную пещеру, и вырубленную в скале комнату.  
На закате Дракон куда-то улетел, но перед этим он успел здорово расстроить Л, привалив к дверному проему огромный камень. Л мог видеть, что происходит в пещере, мог просунуть в щели руку или ногу, но протиснуться наружу целиком ему никак не удавалось.  
Л даже подумал, что со стороны Дракона это было изощренным издевательством - специально найти камень, который лишь на какой-то дюйм отделял от его свободы.  
Или хотя бы от возможности все обыскать.  
"Да, такие глаза я бы не забыл", - решил Л. - "Может, выколотые глаза младшей фрейлины с этим как-то связаны? Нет, это слишком явный и слишком примитивный намек. Тут что-то другое, кроме необходимости разжиться лишней парой платьев. А старшая фрейлина? Что означает ее смерть?"  
Одно Л уже понял - Дракон собирался во что бы то ни стало привлечь его внимание, даже если бы для этого потребовалось перебить весь дворец. Но почему? В этих убийствах чувствовалось что-то личное, не в том смысле, что Дракон хоть как-то был заинтересован в фрейлинах, переписчике, или, если уж на то пошло, принцессе, нет, это ощущалось в той старательности, с которой было выполнена каждая деталь плана.  
"Но разглядеть это непросто", - продолжал размышлять Л, - "Слишком уж бросается в глаза бессмысленный разгром в библиотеке и в покоях фрейлин. Все перевернуто, разбито, исцарапано когтями, занавеси и покрывала сожжены. Однако... по-настоящему ценные вещи не пострадали. Дракон мог сжечь библиотеку, но ограничился кружевными салфетками, занавесками да подушками. Шуму, грязи и вони - предостаточно, но ущерба - практически никакого".  
Нащупав пальцами ноздреватый камень стены, Л сел, поджав под себя одну ногу, и подпихнув под спину сверток из платьев. Он чувствовал, что приближается к какой-то разгадке - или, по крайней мере, к ключу, который поможет ему открыть тайну драконьего плана.  
Хотя называть это "драконьим планом", решил тут же Л, совершенно некорректно. Дракон как раз и сделал все, от него зависящее, чтобы убедить обитателей дворца в нападении ужасного и бессмысленно-жестокого монстра, и одновременно - дать понять Л, что эти убийства не имеют никакого отношения к тем печальным случайностям, которые происходят, когда человек вдруг натыкается на разъяренное чудовище.  
Нет, в этом случае человек встретил человека, или, по крайней мере, существо, чувства, желания и мысли которого были похожи на человеческие.  
С одной стороны, это запутывало, но с другой - упрощало загадку, ведь Дракон ясно продемонстрировал, что собирается вести себя, как человек.  
Люди же совершают ошибки.  
Одну ошибку Дракон уже совершил, перепутав Л с принцессой Наоми, похитив того, кого намеревался заманить в ловушку, и оставив на свободе ту, которая должна была послужить приманкой.  
"Кстати, о принцессах - было бы неплохо придумать что-то на тот случай, если Наоми вдруг заявится сюда со спасательной миссией", - обеспокоенно подумал Л. - "Я понятия не имею, зачем я нужен Дракону, но разумнее думать о самом худшем. Если принцесса меня выдаст, мне наверняка не поздоровится. Но будем надеяться, что свадебные хлопоты окажутся интереснее, чем участь одного частного детектива, и у меня будет хоть несколько дней форы. Главное, не терять зря времени".  
Он уставился на чуть-чуть посветлевшее небо - приближался рассвет, вскоре должен был вернуться в пещеру Дракон, и к этому времени надо было понять, какие нужно задать ему вопросы.  
"А для этого надо знать хотя бы половину ответов".  
Л опять мысленно представил себе убитых. Задушенный переписчик отвечал на вопрос "кто убил?". Не дракон - человек, или кто-то в облике человека.  
Малолетняя фрейлина с выколотыми глазами... Пожалуй, решил Л, она отвечала на вопрос "где?".  
"Глаз Дракона" - именно так называется гора, которую можно рассмотреть даже с балкона королевского дворца. На самом деле, все знали, что никаких драконов на этой горе не водится, и что свое название она получила из-за большого пятна на склоне.  
"Да, драконы на этой горе не живут", - подумал Л, подтянувшись на подоконнике, и впившись взглядом в темноту. Цветы на соседнем склоне пахли даже сильнее, чем днем. - "Зато теперь они живут поблизости... и могут любоваться Глазом Дракона из собственного окна - если, конечно, захотят принять человеческий облик. И это значит, что третий вопрос - "когда?".  
Л вспомнил, каким он увидел тело старшей фрейлины. В том, что тут постарался монстр, ни у кого не возникло никаких сомнений - достаточно было только посмотреть на откушенные руку и ногу. Л подумал, что для убийства фрейлины Дракон, скорее всего, даже не стал превращаться в человека.  
Имело ли это значение?  
Он не знал.  
Он постарался в точности вспомнить все, что было в комнате - лужи крови на полу, изуродованное тело, сломанную, испачканную мебель, запах гари, - и понять, что из этого было сделано для отвода глаз, а что - было кусочком головоломки.  
Пытаясь увидеть нечто, столь же незаметное, как синяки на шее переписчика и выколотые глаза младшей фрейлины, Л чуть было не пропустил подсказку.  
У фрейлины отсутствовали левая рука и правая нога. Руку стражники так и не нашли, и, в конце концов, пришли к выводу, что дракон ее сожрал. А вот нога валялась неподалеку.  
"Вот и ответ", - подумал Л. - "Дракон хотел, чтобы я пришел на склон Глаза Дракона через три дня после убийства старшей фрейлины - об этом говорят три оставшиеся в комнате конечности фрейлины, и ждал его ближе к вечеру, около шести часов - на это указывает расположение оставшихся руки и ноги. Если бы я догадался об этом, и выполнил его условие, он, вероятно, вернул бы похищенную принцессу. Но зачем я ему нужен?"  
Эту ночь можно было бы назвать "ночью воспоминаний", но как Л не старался, он так и не смог вспомнить никого, хотя бы отдаленно похожего на Дракона.  
Уже под самое утро он подошел к щели между закрывавшим выход камнем и стеной, и в тусклом, сумеречном свете увидел Дракона, сидевшего на полу возле кучи сокровищ, больше похожих на кучу мусора. Дракон вертел в руках писчее перо - пока не сломал его, и не швырнул на пол.  
"А с чего я взял, что я когда-то встречался с Драконом лично?" - вдруг подумал Л. - "В конце концов, я стараюсь поменьше сталкиваться с людьми, а уж про то, что Л - это я, вообще знают два человека, принцесса да мой помощник. Но я веду переписку с половиной мира, и откуда мне знать, кто скрывается за подписью в конце письма?"  
Теперь Л знал, что спросить у Дракона.

Радовался Л недолго - ровно до того момента, когда утренний ветерок вместе с запахом цветов донес до него лошадиное ржание. Л выглянул в окно - и тут же отшатнулся в безопасный полумрак комнаты.  
На крутом, заросшем цветами и дикой мятой склоне, спокойно паслась знакомая Л пегая лошадь со знакомым гербом на попоне.  
Неподалеку был и сам владелец лошади - отлично знакомый Л рыцарь Рэй Пенбер.  
Схватив первую попавшуюся тюлевую тряпку с оборками, Л намотал ее себе на голову, превратившись в некое подобие восточной дивы, и снова выглянул в окно.  
От рыцаря следовало избавиться как можно скорее - пока он не наговорил лишнего, и не сообщил Дракону о его ошибке.  
\- Сэр рыцарь! - высунувшись как можно дальше из окна, и изменив голос, крикнул Л.  
"Если Пенбер спросит, почему я сиплю, скажу, что простыл... простыла", - подумал он, глядя, как рыцарь, вскочив на ноги, вертит во все стороны головой.  
\- Сэр рыцарь, я здесь, наверху!  
Надо было отдать Пенберу должное - сориентировался он быстро. Уже через секунду после того, как он заметил высунувшийся из дыры в скале моток кружева, в его руке появился обнаженный меч.  
\- Леди, вас похитили? Я постараюсь вас освободить, но вам придется подождать с полдня, или больше - мне придется объехать ущелье, и найти вход на той стороне горы, - крикнул в ответ рыцарь.  
"Значит, с этого склона никаких пещер нет", - подумал Л. - "Я был в этом почти уверен, а Пенбер довел эту уверенность до ста процентов. Но главное теперь - задержать его, и при этом не допустить, чтобы он упомянул об исчезновении Л. Ведь наверняка принцесса отправила Пенбера на розыски меня... "  
\- Я подожду вас, - еще сильнее высунувшись из окна, хрипло крикнул Л. - Я подожду эти полдня, хотя каждый час в здешнем нездоровом климате стоит мне десяти лет жизни.  
Он закашлялся, и сплюнул вниз, по чистой случайности попав на начищенное до блеска наплечье.  
\- Пообещайте мне - если вы, сразив дракона, обнаружите лишь мой хладный, кишащий туберкулезными палочками труп, отвезите его на мою родину! - добавил он.  
Рыцарь Пенбер с ужасом посмотрел на свое наплечье, а потом, оценивающе - на отвесную скалу.  
\- Если бы у меня была длинная веревка, то, возможно, мне удалось бы управиться побыстрее, - крикнул он с явным сомнением в голосе.  
\- Это не проблема! - сообщил Л, и свалился с подоконника обратно к себе на кровать.  
Прошедшая темная ночь, отсутствие сладкого и необходимость сосредоточиться привели к тому, что он машинально связал все имевшиеся в сундуке тряпки в достаточно длинную и крепкую веревку.  
Пожалуй, даже слишком крепкую, решил Л, подергав шелк, а потом произведя над ним некие манипуляции.  
После этого он закрепил один конец веревки на ножке стола, а второй, вновь высунувшись из окна, швырнул вниз.  
\- Ловите!  
Без лишних слов рыцарь ухватился за веревку. Он полз вверх медленно, явно опасаясь, что порывы ветра снесут его в сторону, и с размаха приложат о камень. Л даже начал нетерпеливо шевелить пальцами на ногах, одновременно крепко вцепившись руками в скользкий шелк.  
Рыцарь успел подняться примерно на четыре человеческих роста, когда Л резко дернул за свой конец веревки.  
Слегка ослабленный узел на веревке тут же развязался, и рыцарь Пенбер с грохотом рухнул на землю.  
\- Проклятье! - крикнул он, задрав вверх голову. - Кажется, я сломал руку!  
\- Очень жаль. Думаю, что я смогу подождать, пока вы не отправите кого-нибудь мне на помощь, - сообщил ему Л, и потянулся за веревкой.  
\- Обязательно, - простонал Пенбер. - Как только вернусь во дворец. К тому времени там соберутся и другие рыцари, ведь то, за чем их отправляли, либо уже найдено, либо испортилось.  
\- В смысле? - от любопытства Л так сильно высунулся наружу, что едва не упал - хорошо, что в последний момент он успел зацепиться за что-то ступнями.  
"Я еще могу понять, что во дворце решили, что я мертв. Но даже в этом случае я не успел бы испортиться!" - озадачено подумал он.  
Но рыцарь, с трудом поднявшись на ноги, и вскарабкавшись на свою кобылу, разъяснил загадку:  
\- Вчера вечером, как только стемнело, кто-то похитил приготовленный для сегодняшнего банкета огромный торт-мороженое. Я тут же собрал всех рыцарей, и предложил им отправиться на поиски! Но повезет, видно, не мне...  
\- Ясно, - уже под нос себе пробормотал Л. С одной стороны, хорошо, что его исчезновение в свадебной суматохе осталось незамеченным, но, с другой - неужели он хуже торта?  
Л почувствовал себя слегка обиженным. Особенно, когда подумал о том, что ему самому не светит не только этот торт, но и вообще весь свадебный набор лакомств.  
Рыцарь Пенбер еще что-то кричал внизу - кажется, обещал прислать кого-то на выручку, но Л уже не слушал, начав сползать с подоконника на кровать. Почувствовав, что ему мешает та штуковина, которую он зацепился ногами, он обернулся - и увидел терпеливо стоящего возле кровати и придерживающего Л за лодыжки Дракона.  
\- Я собирался позвать тебя к завтраку, - сказал Дракон, выпуская, наконец, ноги Л, - но увидел, что ты нуждаешься в подстраховке. Знаешь, что вероятность твоей мгновенной смерти при падении из этого окна составляет 96%? И четыре процента - вероятность того, что ты умрешь в ближайшие полчаса после падения в страшных муках, от тяжелых внутренних повреждений.  
Решив, что нет смысла скрывать очевидное, Л стащил с головы тюлевую тряпку и бросил на кровать самодельную веревку.  
\- Ты не можешь осуждать меня за попытку получить помощь, - буркнул он.  
\- Нет, но это... - Дракон высунулся из окна, и глянул вслед рыцарю Пенберу, - совершенно точно не тот человек, который мне нужен. Я даже не стану его добивать. К тому же нас ждет завтрак.  
Мрачно шаркая ногами, Л проследовал за Драконом в большую пещеру.  
\- Я подумал, что несправедливо лишать тебя хотя бы части удовольствий, - сказал Дракон, и, взяв мятый серебряный кофейник, немного подышал на него, подогревая остывший кофе.  
Л посмотрел на стоявшие рядом с кофейником блюдца.  
\- Значит, это ты похитил торт-мороженое? - сказал он. - А где все остальное?  
\- На леднике, - сообщил Дракон. - Пришлось слетать за льдом на соседний хребет, но теперь с мороженым, фруктами и желе ничего не случится, во всяком случае, до окончания моего плана.  
Л быстро придвинул к себе блюдце, на котором лежала порция побольше, и лизнул смешанное с засахаренными ягодами мороженое.  
\- Отлично, - пробормотал он. - И кого же мне благодарить за это?  
Дракон посмотрел на Л с недоумением.  
\- Как тебя зовут? - уточнил Л.  
Дракон немного подумал, наверняка решая про себя, стоит ли называть свое имя человеку, но, в конце концов, сказал:  
\- Бейонд Берздей.

Л ел мороженое, одновременно вспоминая и рассортировывая по мысленным полочкам имена всех тех, с кем он когда-либо вел переписку. Имени "Бейонд Берздей" среди них не встречалось, но это еще ничего не значило - дракон мог воспользоваться псевдонимом.  
"Но какую-то подсказку он все же должен был оставить... А что может быть большей подсказкой, чем указание на драконью сущность?" - подумал Л.  
И сразу же вспомнил нужное имя.  
Этот человек подписывался, как Рю Рюдзаки, и называл себя ученым-любителем, дилетантом, проводящим время за наблюдениями, разгадыванием головоломок и придумыванием шарад. На одном из известных Л языков "Рю" как раз и означало - "дракон", хотя в то время он думал, что это имя говорит всего лишь о родительском тщеславии.  
Вначале их переписка касалась лишь последних научных теорий, вроде теории о множественности миров, затем они начали соревноваться, сравнивая свои версии старых, оставшихся нераскрытыми преступлений - что на самом деле произошло в замке Синей Бороды, кто стоял за покушением на Спящую Красавицу, и кому было выгодно втравить Принца одного из маленьких королевств в морганатический брак с особой, известной под кличкой "Золушка".  
А потом... потом Рюдзаки предложил Л встретиться, и Л сразу же запаниковал. Он ни на секунду не поверил в то, что Рюдзаки всего лишь хочет его увидеть, и тут же заподозрил хитроумный заговор. Проблема усугубилась тем, что Рюдзаки не слишком охотно делился личной информацией, а то, что Л удалось узнать, вновь и вновь перечитывая письма, оказалось банальной ложью. Ему не удалось обнаружить ни малейшего следа ученого-любителя с таким именем - о нем не слышали ни торговцы, с караванами которых якобы путешествовал Рюдзаки, ни рыцари, на рассказы которых он ссылался в своих письмах.  
Впрочем, одного упомянутого в рассказе Рюдзаки рыцаря Л все-таки разыскал. Точнее, не самого рыцаря, а его могилу. Понятно, что после этого не могло быть никакого разговора не только о личной встрече, но и о продолжении переписки.  
И вот теперь оказалось, что Рюдзаки не оставил своих намерений, и вознамерился так или иначе вынудить Л прийти к нему на встречу.  
"Я на девяносто девять процентов уверен, что это он", - подумал Л. - "Оказывается, все это время я переписывался с настоящим драконом..."  
\- Будешь еще кофе? - поинтересовался Бейонд.  
\- Да, - машинально кивнул Л.  
"Надо бежать", - думал он, - "Убраться отсюда как можно скорее, пока он не сложил два и два, и ни о чем не догадался... А может, уже поздно? Да, вероятность того, что он со мной играет, составляет пятьдесят восемь процентов. Он может сколько угодно убеждать меня в том, что не замечает различий между людьми, но теперь мне в это слабо верится. Вполне возможно, что в момент похищения он был искренне убежден в том, что схватил принцессу Наоми, но он быстро понял свою ошибку. Тем не менее, почему-то он решил продолжить игру... Значит, правильный вопрос звучит так - догадался ли он, что я - Л, или думает, что ему попался в лапы какой-нибудь невезучий придворный?"  
Он посмотрел на дракона, согревающего своим дыханием серебряный кофейник, и решил, что это неважно - до тех пор, пока они оба делают вид, что Л и есть принцесса. По крайней мере, неважно для того плана, который начал зреть в голове детектива.  
"Меня отвлекло то, что он - дракон", - мрачно думал Л. - "Даже после всех намеков я продолжал думать о драконах, а никаких дел с драконами у меня, как мне казалось, не было. Но раз я обо всем догадался, то можно не сомневаться, что Бейонд тоже вот-вот догадается, кого он поймал. А может, он уже это понял - просто хочет немного потянуть время, и поразвлечься. Ладно, будет ему развлечение..."  
\- Наверное, сложно было притащить сюда этот торт, - сказал он вслух.  
Бейонд вдруг выдохнул струйку призрачного лилового пламени, и носик кофейника обмяк, словно был сделан из воска.  
\- Осторожней, - пробормотал Л.  
"Я на сто процентов уверен, что он размышлял о неожиданном повороте событий", - подумал он. - "Он понял, кто у него в руках... в лапах, и ничуть не беспокоится, что я сбегу - иначе не позволил бы себе так глубоко задумываться. Кроме того, он уверен, что уже выиграл - а значит, позволит мне чуть-чуть побарахтаться... хотя бы до шести часов вечера, до того момента, когда я, по его плану, должен подняться на склон. Значит, время еще есть".  
\- Перекипевший кофе - гадость, - продолжил он вслух, - и хотя я слышал о целительных свойствах серебра, не думаю, что мое здоровье улучшится, если я глотну расплав.  
\- Принцесса может не опасаться - я не намерен причинить вред ее здоровью, - ответил Бейонд, и, хотя его голос звучал так же, как всегда, ясно было, что дракон все понял.  
"Он ничего не сказал о том, намерен ли он причинить какой-то вред мне", - немного нервно подумал Л. - "Но вряд ли он собирался покончить со мной одним ударом, раз приложил столько усилий для того, чтобы поймать меня в ловушку. Думаю, что тут дело вообще не в том, чтобы убить меня, а в том, чтобы победить. Если я не разгадаю его загадку, и не окажусь в назначенное время в назначенном месте, я проиграю. Это месть за то, что я отказался встретиться... Как будто провести больше суток, то кутаясь в чьи-то нижние юбки, то отзываясь на "принцессу", само по себе не унизительно! Ну уж нет - я не проиграю, даже если мне и в самом деле придется умереть".  
\- Так вот, насчет торта, - вернулся Л к начатой им теме. - Просто удивительно, как тебе удалось его сюда притащить. Мне рассказывали, каким он должен был быть - высотой в мой рост, не меньше, и украшен фигурами из фруктового льда. Кажется, это должны были быть изображения всех знаменитых принцесс-воительниц.  
\- Несколько фигур свалилось во время полета, - сказал Бейонд. - Но парочка осталась.  
\- Там должна была быть и моя фигура, - нагло заявил Л.  
\- Возможно, - не стал спорить Бейонд, - но те, которые остались, выглядят, если можно так выразиться, более полногрудыми. Очень сильно полногрудыми.  
\- Все равно я хочу посмотреть, - Л решительно поднялся на ноги. - Ты же сам сказал, что не видишь различий между людьми.  
\- Ну, некоторые вещи бросаются в глаза даже мне, - заметил Бейонд, но больше спорить не стал.  
"В том ответвлении пещеры должен быть выход наружу - иначе я бы услышал, как он прилетел, и как устраивал там ледник", - подумал Л, направляясь вслед за Бейондом в темный тоннель.

 

Это ответвление пещеры выглядело достаточно просторным, но глыбы льда, мешавшие растаять огромному разноцветному торту, наверняка помешали бы и дракону, вздумай тот вылететь наружу.  
"Итак, он влетел снаружи, оставил здесь тот, потом принес лед, сбросил его, и превратился человека... Хм, возможно, он собирался сложить лед по-другому, но его отвлекли голоса - мой разговор с рыцарем Пенбером. Все равно, вскоре он вспомнит, что надо расчистить выход, значит, я должен поторопиться".  
Л отвел от глыб глаза, опасаясь, что слишком явное внимание заставит Бейонда заподозрить неладное, и, отломив у одной из повалившихся на бок ледяных фигурок палец, принялся перекатывать его во рту, как конфету.  
\- Отлично, - пробормотал он, увидев все, что ему было нужно. - Я имею в виду - отличный торт. Наверное, мне нужно тебя поблагодарить, что я распробовал его в спокойной обстановке, а не на банкете, где совершенно невозможно сосредоточиться. И знаешь, что?..  
Л посмотрел Бейонду в глаза, и ухмыльнулся - как он надеялся, дружелюбно и интригующе.  
По недоверчивому ответному взгляду он понял, что с дружелюбием ничего не вышло, но все же продолжил:  
\- Я так и сделаю. Я отблагодарю тебя, показав тебе нечто такое, чего не видел еще никто, и дав тебе испытать... гм, совершенно незабываемые впечатления.  
\- Лучше бы не надо, - попросил Бейонд. - Полагаю, что в мире существуют вещи, о которых мне знать не хочется.  
\- Да? И как же ты собираешься в дальнейшем похищать принцесс, если не узнаешь о них самого главного? - с иронией спросил Л.  
\- Но я не собираюсь больше похищать принцесс!  
\- Все так говорят. Но иногда искушение бывает слишком велико. И вообще, тут стоит только начать, и это быстро станет привычкой.  
\- Сомневаюсь, - фыркнул Бейонд.  
\- Поверь мне! С дурными привычками всегда так - они возникают на пустом месте, и избавиться от них практически невозможно.  
Развернувшись, Л зашагал к себе в комнату. Только бы удалось хоть на мгновение отвлечь дракона, а дальше...  
"А дальше мне придется как следует побегать", - вздохнул Л.  
Это была самая уязвимая часть его плана. В реакции Бейонда он не сомневался, но вот горный склон, на который выходило ответвление пещеры, мог устроить Л неприятный сюрприз.  
"Ничего, мне бы только выбраться наружу, а там посмотрим, кто кого", - сказал себе Л. - "Все равно, другого случая может и не представиться, так что надо использовать все возможности".  
У входа в комнату он остановился, и, повернувшись к Бейонду, сказал:  
\- Не подсматривай.  
\- Не забывай о том, что я - дракон, - хмыкнул Бейонд, - Люди меня не интересуют.  
Л уставился на него, прижав к губе палец.  
\- Ты хочешь заманить в ловушку человека, и при этом утверждаешь, что люди тебя не интересуют?  
\- Не в... - начал дракон, но Л успел его перебить.  
\- Я не желаю знать о деталях, - быстро сказал он. - Мне и без того хватает кошмаров.  
К его огорчению, грязный намек попал мимо цели - Бейонд даже не изменился в лице. "А чего я хотел?" - укорил себя Л, - "Ведь по письмам было ясно, что он просчитывает последствия каждого своего слова, каждой реакции и даже того, с какой силой он нажимает на перо. нет, этим мне его не задеть... да и не надо. Я уже знаю, что делать".  
Л глянул на дверной проем - это была дыра в скале, ничего больше, - и, войдя в комнату, стащил с постели покрывало.  
\- Подержи, - приказал он Бейонду, сунув покрывало ему в руки. - Расправь его так, чтобы закрыть вход, и не вздумай подглядывать.  
Бейонд отреагировал именно так, как нужно - он разжал пальцы, уронив покрывало на пыльный пол, и, наступив на него, сказал:  
\- Ты ничего не выиграешь, имитируя застенчивость, и заняв мои руки этой тряпкой.  
Л недовольно нахмурился, и с грустным вздохом поднял с пола покрывало с отпечатавшимся на нем следом.  
\- Мне хотелось сделать сюрприз, - печально сообщил он, глядя, как дракон удаляется в дальнюю часть пещеры, - но ладно... И так сойдет.  
Он сел возле сундука, и начал неторопливо перебирать лежавшие там платья, пеньюары и накидки, то примеряя их к себе, то набрасывая на голову, рассматривая и расправляя их, пока не решил, что Бейонд, издали наблюдавший за происходящим, достаточно налюбовался этим зрелищем, и запомнил, что Л одет во что-то длинное, струящееся, и яркое.  
А вот чего Бейонд не должен был увидеть, так это того, что далеко не все, отвергнутые после примерки, платья отправлялись обратно в сундук. Некоторые из них Л связывал в узел, постепенно превращавшийся в грубое подобие куклы. И еще Бейонд не мог видеть, как Л, кутаясь в ту самую накидку, ставшую причиной ошибки, подтащил куклу поближе к окну.  
Теперь Л предстояло самое сложное. Полумрак, царивший в пещере, должен был сыграть ему на руку, но все зависело от того, заметит ли Бейонд момент обмена.  
Л начал медленно выползать из-под парчовой накидки, радуясь, что плотная, прошитая серебряными нитями, ткань, долго сохраняет форму. И лишь когда его пятка коснулась пола, он быстро соскользнул вниз, в темный закуток между сундуком и кроватью. Это даже не было настоящим укрытием - Бейонд мог обнаружить его в считанные секунды, просто заглянув в комнату. Но Л рассчитывал на эффект неожиданности.  
И для достижения этого эффекта он истошно заорал, одновременно толкнув прислонившуюся к подоконнику тряпичную куклу в парчовом покрывале.  
Идея - еще смутная, неоформившаяся, - возникла у Л в тот момент, когда дракон предупредил его об опасности падения. Бейонд был серьезен, несмотря на попытку скрыть опасения за шутками. Очень серьезен - иначе он не стал бы подстраховывать высунувшегося Л.  
Л мог понять его беспокойство. Кому захочется, чтобы его добыча, его приз в игре вдруг превратился в кровавую лепешку, причем из-за глупой случайности? Такие просчеты - самые обидные, и то, что винить в них, кроме самого себя, некого, совсем не улучшает настроения.  
Конечно, Л не мог рассчитывать, что ему удастся отвлечь Бейонда больше, чем на несколько секунд, но без этих секунд нечего было и мечтать о том, чтобы посостязаться с драконом в силе и скорости.

Все вместе заняло какое-то мгновение - меньше, чем один удар сердца, как показалось Л. Его крик еще не успел замолкнуть, как Бейонд оказался возле окна. Он был так близко, что можно было увидеть выступившую над его верхней губой испарину. Казалось, что Бейонд запаниковал даже сильнее, чем рассчитывал Л - то ли из-за осознания того, что проиграть можно и так, получив в последний момент вместо приза сломанное о камни тело, которому уже все равно, кто победитель, то ли - от злости на свою непредусмотрительность.  
В этот момент время словно остановилось, словно для того, чтобы дать Л возможность передумать, а потом вдруг помчалось с такой скоростью, что стало не до наблюдений.  
Одним прыжком выскочив из закута, Л бросился бежать. Дракон успел протянуть к нему руку - но, как и рассчитывал Л, его реакция оказалась замедленной.  
Взмокшей спиной Л почувствовал порыв ветра, и понял, что Бейонд принял свое драконье обличье. Впрочем, оборачиваться, чтобы проверить, так ли это, времени не было - Л уже подбегал к боковому тоннелю.  
"Но тем лучше, если так. Здесь ему не протиснуться, значит, как я и рассчитывал, он надеется перехватить меня снаружи", - подумал он. - "Там ему будет проще... но и у меня появится больше места для маневра".  
Он начал протискиваться между преграждавшими выход ледяными глыбами. Какое-то время - слишком короткое, к его неудовольствию, - он слышал за спиной шум, но вскоре все смолкло.  
Дракон вылетел наружу, чтобы встретить его снаружи.  
Л заторопился, и пополз вперед, к светлому пятну выхода.

Следующие несколько часов прошли на редкость скучно. Л пробирался по горному склону, отсиживаясь в расщелинах между валунами, когда дракон подлетал слишком близко. Конечно, такое, чисто символическое, укрытие оказалось бы бесполезным, если бы Бейонд решил дохнуть на детектива огнем. Но поджарившийся выигрыш нужен был дракону не больше, чем выигрыш с переломанными костями. Торжествовать и праздновать победу есть смысл только тогда, когда за этим наблюдает униженный соперник. Иначе это не победа, а ликвидация.  
Один раз дракон, спустившись на склон, принял человеческий облик, но, пока он привыкал к другому телу и пытался сориентироваться в пространстве, Л успел подбежать к нему, и оглушить ударом в челюсть, выиграв на этом около получаса. Правда, через полчаса за полученное время пришлось расплатиться покрасневшей от жара кожей и парой волдырей там, где Л прикоснулся к раскаленному камню, но зато большая часть пути была преодолена.  
И все же, к тому моменту, когда Л добрался до Глаза Дракона, солнце уже давно перевалило за полдень. Он не знал точного времени, но шести часов еще не пробило - в этом случае Бейонд наверняка прекратил бы преследование.  
Детектив дал себе несколько мгновений отдыха - ровно столько, сколько ему было нужно, чтобы отдышаться, и придать лицу невозмутимое выражение, столько, сколько нужно было дракону, чтобы спланировать на склон, и, зашуршав крыльями, обернуться человеком, - и сказал:  
\- У тебя очень интересные представления о гостеприимстве, Бейонд... или мне лучше называть тебя Рюдзаки?  
\- Я знал, что ты догадаешься, - ответил Бейонд. - Эта головоломка была придумана не для того, чтобы остаться неразгаданной.  
\- Это была ловушка, а не головоломка, - надуто сказал Л.  
\- Как только я заговорил о личной встрече, ты тут же прервал переписку. Если бы я упомянул в своих письмах, что я - дракон, ты бы вообще спрятался бы в каком-нибудь подземелье, - с такой же обидой в голосе буркнул Бейонд. - А человеком к тебе подобраться невозможно.  
\- И что? Значит, надо было организовывать похищение и убийство? Три убийства! И одно из них - маленькая девочка! Если ты считаешь, что драконы не подлежат Правосудию - ты ошибаешься!  
\- Гм... Здесь нет ни королевских рыцарей, ни купцов, и за пафос тебе никто не заплатит, - напомнил дракон.  
\- А сокровища в углу пещеры? Я мог бы их конфисковать - в качестве платы за моральный ущерб. Знаешь, это ведь очень жестоко и цинично - дать мне сундук с одеждой, принадлежавшей твоим жертвам, - задумался Л. - От этих блесток мои дедуктивные способности упали на шестнадцать процентов.  
Бейонд лениво пожал плечами, и лег на спину, уставившись на проплывавшие в небе облака.  
\- Это барахло досталось мне вместе с пещерой. Там все ржавое и гнутое, и всех ценностей - пара серебряных безделушек, вроде кофейника. К тому же - как ты собираешься это конфисковать? Что-то я не слышал, чтобы хоть одному рыцарю удалось справиться с драконом. А у тебя даже доспехов нет.  
\- Правосудию не нужны доспехи. У Правосудия есть более действенные методы, - сообщил Л.  
И застегнул на запястье Бейонда браслет наручников.  
\- Всегда ношу с собой, - пояснил он в ответ на удивленный взгляд Бейонда. - На случай, если попадется давно разыскиваемый опасный преступник. А еще их можно использовать в драке, как кастет или удавку, можно накинуть браслет на горшочек с вареньем, и подтащить его поближе, к тому же они нравятся придворным дамам. У придворных дам много очень интересных идей насчет наручников...  
\- Интересно, а придворные дамы поджариваются так же быстро, как и рыцари? - тихо, но внятно произнес дракон.  
Л вздохнул, и повалился рядом на траву.  
\- Наверное, еще быстрее, из-за кружев и оборок, - сказал он. - Но проверить, так ли это, ты в ближайшее время не сможешь.  
Он защелкнул второй браслет на своей руке.  
\- Пока я не допрошу тебя, и не выясню все о твоих преступлениях, тебе не удастся превратиться обратно, не поранив себе лапу, - и не покалечив самого Л, но об этом детектив предпочел не упоминать. - Кроме того, я собираюсь убедить тебя, что ты ошибаешься, считая, что меня так легко запугать.  
\- Неужели?  
\- Я могу немного занервничать, если мне приходится полагаться не на факты, а на свои догадки, - признал Л, - но твоя версия о том, что я боюсь драконов, ни на чем не основана. У меня просто не было нужной информации.  
Л поморщился, когда Бейонд недоверчиво ухмыльнулся, но через минуту он смог почувствовать себя отмщенным. Искать нужную информацию и достоверные факты под одеждой Бейонда оказалось на редкость интересным занятием.

 

Часть 19  
Он опоздал.  
Он опоздал всего на... неделю? День?  
Теперь этого уже никогда не узнать, да это уже и не важно.  
Он упустил тот момент, когда можно было что-то изменить.  
Он сбежал из тюрьмы два месяца назад, подменив информацию в полицейской базе данных, и все это время - все два месяца, пока создавалась новая, фальшивая личность, пока изготавливались документы, позволявшие ему легально въехать в Японию, - он понятия не имел, что происходит. Так было нужно - для его собственной безопасности, для того, чтобы не загреметь обратно в тюрьму, но зачем ему теперь безопасность, если тот, ради кого все это было сделано, мертв?  
Бейонд смотрел на маленькую скорбную процессию, возвращавшуюся к автомобильной стоянке, и запоминал имена. Ягами Лайт. Ягами Соичиро. Тота Матсуда. Шуичи Аизава. Кандзо Моги. Хидеки Иде.  
Почему? Почему не кто-то из них?  
Почему они допустили это?  
Почему?..  
Все это время он злился, мечтал, ненавидел, строил планы, думал, воображал, как сам убьет Л, или как завалит его на стол, стащит с него джинсы, и трахнет так, чтобы по бедрам потекла кровь, или о том, как они будут разговаривать - до самого утра, пока за окном не зачирикают воробьи, пока в вазочках не растает мороженое, и пока все не прояснится.  
Но ничего этого не будет.  
Л - в холодной земле, в гробу, сквозь щели просачивается ледяная вода, так темно, так холодно...

"Он не любит холод. Как они об этом не подумали?.. И он даже не сможет лечь на бок, поджать ноги, и сунуть в рот палец - ему придется лежать, вытянувшись... Я... я должен позаботиться о нем..."

Л был весь замерзший, серый, и не шевелился.  
Бейонд положил его на кровать, и набросил поверх одеяла еще и свое пальто.  
\- Хорошо, что нас никто не заметил, а то соседи решили бы, что я приволок домой мертвеца, - захихикал он, отмывая руки от глины и засохшей крови - разломать голыми руками тот дурацкий ящик оказалось не так-то просто.  
Его соседи - в своем большинстве корейские рабочие, снимавшие в этом доме крохотные клетушки, - были людьми на редкость нелюбопытными. Именно поэтому Бейонд здесь поселился, и теперь он мог только порадоваться своей предусмотрительности. На складе или в заброшенном доме ухаживать за Л было бы гораздо сложнее. А здесь была горячая и холодная вода, двухконфорочная плита, здесь была крыша над головой, и мелкий, ледяной ноябрьский дождь больше не причинил бы Л никакого вреда.  
\- Они должны были следить за тем, чтобы ты хоть иногда спал, - бормотал Бейонд, обтирая губкой холодное неподвижное тело, - ты отвратительно выглядишь, честно. Они, по-моему, даже помыться тебе времени не давали - от тебя попахивает, если хочешь знать мое мнение. Но теперь я о тебе позабочусь, Л. Теперь все будет хорошо.

Нет, больше никогда не будет хорошо... это конец.

Мерзкий тоненький голосок опять попытался напомнить Бейонду о чем-то страшном и непоправимом, но Бейонд от него отмахнулся. Он знал, что психически не вполне нормален, и иногда видит и слышит то, что не видят и не слышат другие люди, но на этот раз он не собирался поддаваться безумию. Л нуждается в нем, нуждается в его заботе, а значит, все Бейондовское сумасшедствие может идти к черту.

Но Л... мертв.

\- К черту, я сказал! - прошипел Бейонд, выливая в раковину грязную воду из тазика.  
Л спит, потому что вымотался до предела, он замерз и устал, он, наверняка, скоро проголодается...  
Бейонд вдруг сообразил, что накормить спящего - не такое уж простое занятие, и, если он не хочет, чтобы Л подавился, и на самом деле умер, лучше заранее позаботиться о какой-нибудь жидкой пище.  
\- Теперь я понимаю, как мучился с тобой мистер Вамми, - хихикнул Бейонд. На мгновение он забеспокоился - он не мог вспомнить, что случилось с мистером Вамми, почему его здесь нет, и почему все эти обязанности - мыть Л, думать о том, чем его накормить, - вдруг легли на его плечи, но сразу же отмахнулся от этих мыслей. В конце концов, все к лучшему, разве не так? Теперь никто не им не помешает, и они смогут играть, разговаривать, любить друг друга...  
Бейонд ухмыльнулся, и начал стаскивать с себя джинсы.  
\- Не беспокойся, все будет хорошо, - прошептал он, ложась рядом с Л.  
Л был холодным и ужасно неподатливым - такое ощущение, будто вставляешь свой член в резиновую куклу. Но Бейонд, кончив, тут же возбудился опять - просто от того, что он занимается сексом с Л, что тот не возражает - а значит, тоже хочет этого.  
Л никогда не стал бы терпеть то, что ему не нравится.  
Он просто устал, вот и все - поэтому и нет никакой реакции. Но если бы ему не понравилось... о, тогда реакция была бы обязательно, Бейонд в этом не сомневался! Если бы Л не понравилось заниматься с ним сексом, Бейонд сейчас ползал бы по полу, собирая выбитые зубы, а не вставлял бы Л во второй раз.  
Во второй раз все было проще - член вошел в скользкое от спермы отверстие лишь с небольшим усилием. Бейонд сразу же задвигался, постанывая от удовольствия, то наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать замерзшие губы, раздвинуть их, и пососать сухой, обложенный язык, то выгибался, запрокидывая голову и сдерживая хриплый вскрик.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, как трудно удержаться, - сказал он Л через полчаса, осторожно подмывая его между ногами - засохшая сперма здорово чесалась, а Бейонд, как бы ему не хотелось обкончать все тело Л, не собирался рисковать его самочувствием.  
У них еще будет время для всего - после того, как Л выспится, и наберется сил.  
\- Здесь тебя никто не потревожит, - добавил он, натягивая джинсы.  
Потом, подумав, на всякий случай оставил на тумбочке записку:  
"Ушел за едой. Буду к утру".  
Конечно, в случае каких-то неприятностей это могло стать лишней уликой, но вдруг Л проснется, и начнет беспокоиться?  
К тому же, в неприятности Бейонд совершенно точно не собирался попадать.  
Если с ним что-то случится - кто позаботится об Л?

\- Давай, ешь, тебе это полезно, - пробормотал Бейонд, машинально копируя интонации мистера Вамми.  
Темно-багровая струйка вытекла из полуоткрытого рта, и потекла по подбородку.  
\- Я понимаю, что тебе не нравится соленое, но ты должен что-то есть, чтобы поправиться, - укоризненно сказал Бейонд. - Я же не могу запихнуть в тебя пирожное, если ты спишь. А это - питательно, и, к тому же, легко глотается.  
Л ничего не сказал - ну, хоть не плюнул в лицо, как сделал однажды, когда мистер Вамми попробовал насильно накормить его овсянкой, и на том спасибо.  
Вздохнув, Бейонд решил, что все-таки зря он надеялся что сможет перебороть двадцатипятилетнюю привычку капризничать. Взяв сахарницу, он добавил к багровой жидкости добрый десяток ложек, и старательно размешал получившуюся смесь.  
\- Попробуй теперь... Или давай сделаем вот так, - сказал он. Потом набрал в рот приторно-соленой жидкости, и прижался губами к полуоткрытому сухому рту.  
Бейонд не успокоился, пока не протолкнул в горло Л несколько полновесных ложек.  
\- Начинаю думать, что Вамми был прав - сладкое до добра не доводит. Надо бы тебе зубы почистить, а то что я буду делать, если у тебя кариес начнется? - пробормотал он, вытирая с губ красные капли.  
Он вымыл посуду, поставил в холодильник бутылочку с едой, и принялся за уборку.  
\- Смотри, знаешь, кто это? - спросил он, взяв за волосы русоволосую голову, и повертев ею перед Л. - Его зовут Ягами Лайт. Он...  
Бейонд вдруг сообразил, что совершенно не помнит о том, кто такой Ягами Лайт. Что он сделал? Почему он заслуживает наказания? А он заслуживал - это Бейонд знал точно.  
Какая разница. Главное, что можно потрясти головой этого Ягами, как погремушкой, что можно накормить Л его густой кровью, а все остальное - чепуха.  
Все посторонние мысли, все беспокойство по поводу отсутствующих воспоминаний, все ощущение неправильности происходящего - это всего лишь надуманные страхи. В конце концов, когда-то (он не помнил, где и когда) врачи определили у него шизофрению. Вот она-то и порождает эти страхи, она-то и говорит...

что Л мертв, что он несколько раз в день насилует его труп и пытается накормить его кровью...

ему всякую чушь. Но теперь с ним все в порядке.  
И с Л тоже все будет в порядке - когда он выспится.  
И все будет хорошо.

\- Его звали Аизава, Шуичи Аизава, - сказал Бейонд, кивнув в сторону пятой головы, украшавшей полку. - Давай, Л - еще ложечку, за Аизаву... молодец. Знаешь, ты выглядишь гораздо лучше. Думаю, что тебе пора как следует вымыться. Здесь только стоячий душ, но я сегодня схожу в магазин, и куплю пластмассовую ванну. Точно, так и сделаю! И шампунь, да - с клубничным запахом, а то у тебя волосы на паклю похожи. Поел? Давай, ложись... Отдыхай. Я знаю, как ты любишь доводить себя до истощения, но я - не мистер Вамми, со мной эти штуки не пройдут.  
Бейонд снял клетчатый передник - пришлось купить, потому что у Л постоянно вылетала изо рта еда, - потянулся, и взялся за куртку.  
Может, если хватит украденных денег, он купит себе сегодня клубничное мороженое. А что? Он заслужил, он справляется ничуть не хуже мистера Вамми, да что там - куда лучше! И им с Л хорошо вдвоем.  
Жаль, конечно, что Л мороженое нельзя - но он слишком замерз тогда, в начале ноября, когда от усталости заснул на голой земле.  
Но у них все это еще будет - и клубничное, и ванильное, и то "горячее мороженое", которое продают на каждом углу в Лос-Анджелесе.  
\- Мороженое заливают сверху шоколадом, и оно не тает, - объяснил он, разворачивая розовый брикетик.  
На его любимый сорт - со свежей клубникой, - денег не хватило, поэтому пришлось купить что-то подозрительно-химическое. Зато он купил отличную надувную ванну для походов, и резинового утенка, и самый дорогой шампунь, и гель для душа, и еще какую-то штуку, про которую продавщица сказала, что она облегчает расчесывание.  
\- А еще мороженое обкладывают кусочками фруктов, и бысто запекают, - продолжил Бейонд. - Когда поедем в ЛА, перепробуем все сорта, верно?  
\- Б...ббе  
\- А еще...  
\- Б-ббейонд...  
Мороженое упало на пол.  
Мучительно искривленные губы Л опять зашевелились, попытавшись что-то сказать.  
\- Я здесь, я здесь, все хорошо, - зашептал Бейонд, упав на колени возле кровати, и не заметив, что наступил на мороженое.  
\- Бб-б...  
\- Молчи, тебе нельзя много говорить, - зашептал Бейонд, вытирая потекшую по подбородку Л слюну.

Л заснул, вымотанный одним-единственным произнесенным словом, а Бейонд еще несколько часов неподвижно сидел у его постели. Теперь он ясно увидел отличие сна от смерти, и так же ясно видел свое безумие.  
Уже под утро, вдруг испугавшись, что его сумасшедствие просто приняло новую форму, он схватил нож, и полоснул себя по руке - но была боль, и была кровь, и никаких других способов проверить, реальность ли это, или очередные игры воображения, у него не было.  
Оставалось поверить.

Л проснулся к тому моменту, когда Бейонд закончил отдраивать коматушку.  
\- Привет, - сказал Бейонд, и спрыгнул с подоконника. - Я решил повесить шторы, а то мало ли кто в окно заглянет. Здесь, конечно, третий этаж, но все-таки...  
\- Б-бе...  
\- Не говори пока, - заторопился Бейонд.  
Он рванулся в кухню, и через минуту водрузил на прикроватную тумбочку поднос с подогретым детским питанием и теплым молоком.  
\- Не думаю, что ты согласишься употреблять то, чем я кормил тебя раньше, - пробормотал он. - А это легко глотать, оно сладкое и калорийное.  
За прошедшие несколько часов Бейонд успел убрать из квартиры истлевшие головы четырех полицейских и человека, который, как он теперь понял, был Кирой и убийцей Л, зарыть их, все перемыть, и сбегать в магазин за молоком.  
\- Раз такое дело, ванна на пару дней откладывается, - сказал он Л, - Не хочу простудить тебя... особенно сейчас.  
\- А... на? - глаза Л были несфокусированными, как у младенца, но живыми, и это было главным.  
"Ничего, все будет хорошо, вот теперь-то точно", - упрямо сказал себе Бейонд. - "Ясное дело, что это не насморк пережить, и что придется долго восстанавливаться. Но я позабочусь о нем".  
\- Ванна, - четко проартикулировал он, и, воспользовавшись моментом, всунул в рот Л ложку с подслащенной детской смесью. - Будем тебя мыть. Но сейчас - есть и спать.  
\- Ать...  
Когда с ужином было покончено, Бейонд, немного поколебавшись, разделся, и лег рядом с Л.  
\- Когда-нибудь, - тихо сказал он, - мне придется рассказать тебе все, что я делал в этот месяц. Хотя я предпочел бы многое забыть. Не то, как я убил Ягами и остальных, а то, что я делал с тобой... с твоим телом. Тебе это не понравится. Но мы не знаем, что произошло, и что послужило катализатором, так что тебе придется узнать все. Ведь ты был по-настоящему мертв, теперь я это четко понимаю. Извини, но ты начал гнить... А потом что-то случилось, и все пошло вспять.  
\- Б-бейонд, - внятно произнес Л, и придвинулся ближе.  
\- О черт...  
Теперь, когда Л был действительно живой, теплый, когда Бейонд чувствовал, как поднимается и опускается его грудная клетка, и как его дыхание щекочет шею, желание стало совсем нестерпимым.  
И то, что Бейонд за прошедшие пару часов осознал, что разум Л сейчас подобен разуму младенца, ничуть не помогало делу.  
Конечно, он хотел бы, чтобы рядом с ним был тот, прежний, гениальный и язвительный Л, но искушение воспользоваться тем, что имеется под рукой, было слишком сильным.  
\- Чувствую, что мне придется каяться не только в некрофилии, - вздохнул он. - И оправдания, вроде безумия, у меня уже нет. Но давай посмотрим на это так - я не знаю, почему ты ожил, и не хочу потерять тебя снова, не выполнив какое-то важное действие.  
Л был таким же пассивным, как и раньше. Нет, конечно, не таким же - он даже сделал попытку прижаться к Бейонду, но явно не понимал, что с ним делают, и не испытывал никакого возбуждения.  
\- Но это у нас тоже еще будет, - прошептать ему Бейонд, перед тем, как задремать.

Деньги на ноутбук пришлось украсть, но это была последняя кража Бейонда. Точнее, это был последний кошелек, вытащенный им в метро. Теперь его кражи не ограничивались кошельками, и назывались вполне благонадежно - "биржевая игра". Это занятие было не слишком увлекательным, зато позволило ему зарабатывать деньги, не выходя из дому, не подвергаясь тому риску, который следует за налаживанием любых связей, и уделяя основное внимание Л.  
\- Знаешь, я понимаю, что ты во всем этом находишь. Довольно интересное дело - вот только я не хочу слишком привлекать к себе внимание, а это обязательно произошло бы, если бы я начал играть по-крупному, или наступил бы кому-то на мозоль, перехватив под носом акции. Нет, моя цель - заработать достаточно, чтобы мы могли без проблем пережить этот период... а там я с радостью сброшу все проблемы с деньгами на твои плечи, - сказал Бейонд, намыливая Л ноги.  
\- П... лечи, - повторил за ним Л. Потом показал вниз, и радостно сообщил: - Ванна!  
\- Точно, ванна, - согласился Бейонд - В том супермаркете, где я чаще всего затовариваюсь, меня считают отцом-одиночкой, представляешь? Наверное, я действительно тебя люблю, раз иду на такие жертвы, и позволяю превращать меня в домохозяйку.  
\- ... люблю, - повторил Л.  
\- Да, - Бейонд на мгновение закрыл глаза, и прижался щекой к скользкой от мыльной пены коленке.  
Если бы Л знал, о чем он говорит... Но пока он мог понимать значение только самых простых вещей - ванна, молоко, клубника, одеяло.  
"Неважно. Лишь бы жил, а с остальным мы разберемся... когда придет время", - сказал себе Бейонд, и открыл глаза.  
\- Ого! Слушай, Л, а у тебя стоит!  
Л непонимающе посмотрел на него, и тогда Бейонд, хмыкнув, взял его узкую кисть с аккуратно подстриженными ногтями.  
\- Вот так, обхвати свой член, и начинай потихоньку двигать рукой. Вверх и вниз, вверх и вниз...

Весь следующий месяц прошел без происшествий. Умственное состояние Л не улучшалось, словно застыв на отметке двухлетнего ребенка, но Бейонд рассудил, что после любого серьезного прорыва организму требуется время, чтобы усвоить и закрепить изменения, и поэтому не отчаивался.  
\- Я уверен, что даже если ты не вспомнишь все, что знал раньше, ты сможешь выучить это заново, - сказал он Л. - Ты же гений - почти такой же, как и я!  
Он засмеялся, и Л тихо захихикал вместе с ним, хотя наверняка не понял смысла шутки.  
\- Так, на чем мы вчера остановились? - продолжил он, раскрывая книгу. - Помнишь?  
Л засопел, выхватил у Бейонда книгу, и перелистнул несколько страниц.  
\- Вот! Г..усеница! - ткнув пальцем в картинку, заявил он.  
\- Ну, по крайней мере, с памятью у тебя все в порядке, - хмыкнул Бейонд, и начал читать: - "Алиса и Синяя Гусеница долго смотрели друг на друга, не говоря ни слова. Наконец, Гусеница вынула кальян изо рта и медленно, словно в полусне, заговорила:  
– Ты … кто… такая? – спросила Синяя Гусеница".

Вскоре "Алиса в Стране Чудес" была дочитана, и Бейонд приступил к "Алисе в Зазеркалье".  
"– Очень милые стишки, – сказала Алиса задумчиво, – но понять их не так-то легко. (Знаешь, ей даже самой себе не хотелось признаться, что она ничего не поняла.)" - прочитал он. - "Наводят на всякие мысли – хоть я и не знаю, на какие… Одно ясно: кто-то кого-то здесь убил… А, впрочем, может и нет"…  
\- Да, - вдруг сказал Л.  
Бейонд поднял голову от книги.  
Л мучительно нахмурился, и прикусил палец.  
А потом посмотрел на Бейонда, и произнес:  
\- Меня убили. Я помню. Что... что произошло?

На то, чтобы изложить все в мельчайших подробностях, Бейонду потребовалось больше двух часов. Л то и дело запинался, хмурился, пытаясь вспомнить позабытое слово, но, к огромному облегчению Бейонда, это были единственные приметы случившегося. Его вопросы были такими же въедливыми и вскрывающими самую суть происходящего, как и раньше, а суждения - такими же ясными.  
Наконец, когда Бейонд уже сам начал чувствовать изнеможение от превратившейся в допрос беседы, Л, одним глотком допив остывшее какао, пробормотал:  
\- Голова болит.  
\- Неудивительно, - сказал Бейонд.  
Теперь, когда Л был не только живым, но и прежним, он вдруг почувствовал неуверенность.  
Он вспомнил прошедшие месяцы. Безумный ноябрь. Декабрь и январь, наполненные уборкой, готовкой, стиркой - всем тем, что включает в себя уход за великовозрастным младенцем.  
О чем сейчас думает Л? О том, как Бейонд все это время трахал его? О том, как мыл его и менял ему памперсы? Или он вообще не думает о Бейонде, вернувшись мыслями к Кире и оборванному расследованию?  
\- Ложись спать, - сказал он Л. - Я тоже посплю. Завтра решим, что со всем этим делать.  
Захлопнув "Алису в Зазеркалье", он собрался было положить ее на полку, туда, где лежали все любимые книги Л - "Алиса в Стране Чудес", "Ветер в ивах", "Винни-Пух", но тут же сообразил, что это смешно. Теперь эти книги уже не нужны, и "Зазеркалье" можно с тем же успехом отправить в помойное ведро.  
Все равно он собирался на кухню.  
\- Ты куда? - спросил его Л.  
\- За спальным мешком, - спокойно ответил Бейонд.  
\- Зна... значит, ты мог спать со мной, только когда я не понимал, что происходит? - поинтересовался Л. - Я не думал, что ты такой трус. Выходит, я ошибся.  
\- Я принимал решение за тебя, потому что твое тело было единственным, что у меня осталось, - не поворачиваясь, сказал Бейонд. - Когда ты был мертв, я не понимал этого. Я сошел с ума, я говорил, да? Но я чувствовал, что ты мне должен хотя бы это. Мертвым ведь все равно, что с ними делают... а у меня больше ничего не оставалось. Я знал это в глубине души, просто не хотел верить. А потом... я все время боялся, что все закончится. Понимаешь, я должен был воспользоваться тем, что было, иначе...  
\- Слишком много говоришь, - перебил его Л. - Я все прекрасно понимаю. Я сделал бы то же самое... хотя не уверен, что результат был бы таким же грандиозным, как у тебя. Ну? Ты еще долго собираешься там стоять?  
Бейонд обернулся.  
Л лежал на кровати, раскинув голые ноги, и медленно водил пальцем по своему члену.  
\- Завтра переедем отсюда, - сказал он. - Надо выяснить, кто сейчас занял мое место, и что вообще творится в мире. Ты сказал, что не успел убить Иде. Это хорошо – мы наведаемся к нему, и выясним, что произошло после моей смерти. К тому же я не собираюсь отдавать ни свои деньги, ни свою власть. Это будет интересная задачка...  
\- Но это - завтра, - решительно оборвал его Бейонд. - Ты говорил, что у тебя голова болит?  
\- Наверное, я отвык столько думать, - вздохнул Л.  
\- Сейчас тебе думать не придется. Я о тебе позабочусь, - сказал ему Бейонд, и лег рядом.  
***  
Л вспоминал.  
Прошедшие месяцы - Бейонд сказал, их было три, - слабо отложились в его памяти.  
Он совершенно не помнил ноябрь - что было естественно, и вероятнее всего, к лучшему.  
Он почти не помнил декабрь. Так, слабые вспышки света тут и там, скорее, ощущения, чем воспоминания - теплые сильные руки, вкус клубники и молока, и, неожиданно - ярко-желтая занавеска на окне. И еще имя. Бейонд.  
В январе воспоминания стали накапливаться. Все было новым, странным и непривычным - падающие за окном белые хлопья ("Это снег", - объяснил ему Бейонд, и рассказал про замерзшую воду), еда - теперь Л ел взрослую пищу, хотя Бейонд по-прежнему нарезал ее на мелкие кусочки и кормил его с ложечки, книги - замечательные книги с картинками, рассказывающие, как чувствовал Л, про него самого.  
Иногда несколько простых мыслей вдруг сходилось вместе, и Л начинал понимать еще один кусочек этого мира.  
Как тогда, в ванной, когда он понял, что тоже любит Бейонда, и попытался сказать ему это - но уже через секунду отвлекся, заинтересовавшись ощущениями от прикосновений.  
Наверное, это было самой большой проблемой января - новых впечатлений было так много, что Л постоянно отвлекался, не успевая с ними разобраться.  
Но когда Бейонд начал читать "Алису в Зазеркалье", все вдруг встало на свои места.  
Кое-где в памяти оставались пробелы, мысли то спешили, торопясь, путаясь и ускользая, то вдруг застывали на месте, но с каждой минутой думать и вспоминать становилось все проще.  
Л повернулся к спящему рядом Бейонду.  
Впереди у них еще будет куча времени, чтобы обо всем этом поговорить, но затягивать с этим не стоит.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - сказал он. - Я потом тебе еще раз об этом скажу, но начать лучше сейчас, пусть даже ты не слышишь... как я не слышал тебя.

***  
С утра принялись за уборку.  
Точнее, за уборку принялся Бейонд, а Л, чтобы не путаться под ногами, забился на кровать, и принялся терзать ноутбук. Помощи от него все рано никакой не было бы - он даже не знал, есть ли в этом доме мусоропровод, или же мешки с мусором надо выносить на улицу, - а вот хлопот могло прибавиться.  
Меньше всего Л хотел причинять Бейонду лишние хлопоты. Нет, он не чувствовал никакой вины перед Бейондом за то, что умер - в этом виноваты были другие, - или за то, что Бейонду пришлось два месяца нянчиться со слабоумным идиотом - ничего другого от Бейонда Л и не ждал. Он знал, что никогда не сможет расплатиться за то, что сделал для него Бейонд, и не собирался это делать. За подарки не платят. За подарки, полученные от любимых - тем более. Им просто дарят что-то в ответ, и тут самое главное - чтобы подарок был сделан с любовью, а не измерялся в единицах стоимости, неважно, финансовой, или метафорической.  
Вскоре Бейонд закончил раскладывать вещи на три неравные кучки. Одна, совсем крохотная, включавшая в себя пару CD-дисков, бутылочку с витаминами для Л, и таблетки от головной боли, лежала на столе. Это - да еще ноутбук, - было тем, что Л и Бейонд собирались забрать с собой. Во вторую входила походная ванна, флаконы с шампунями, детские игрушки и махровые полотенца.  
\- Выставлю в коридоре - может, кому-то понадобится, - объяснил Бейонд.  
В третью кучку - нет, целую кучу, - входило все остальное, нажитое ими за два месяца. Какие-то склянки, множество резиновых перчаток, наполовину использованные коробки со стиральным порошком, полупустые бутылки с хлоркой и "Фэйри", при взгляде на которые в воздухе почему-то начинал ощущаться едва уловимый запах тления, кастрюльки, чашки и тарелки, губки, непонятные штуковины, о назначении которых можно было только догадываться, детские книжки с картинками...  
Л быстро дотянулся до кучи, вытащил из мусора две книги, и переложил их на стол, к тем вещам, которые должны были уехать вместе с ними в отель.  
Бейонд искоса посмотрел на детектива, но ничего не сказал. Л не сомневался, что Бейонду было приятно такое внимание к купленным им книгам, однако в данную секунду он думал не о том, чтобы показать свою благодарность. "Алису" надо было перечитать, Л чувствовал это так же, как чувствовал важность какой-нибудь внешне незначительной улики.  
Он опять уткнулся носом в ноутбук, пытаясь хотя бы в общих чертах восполнить пропущенное. Где-то сменилось правительство, где-то кого-то убили, где-то разорилась корпорация, акциями которой владел Л... Впрочем, сейчас он не владел ничем, кроме застиранной футболки, двух детских книг, резинового утенка и упаковки витаминов.  
Но все впереди. Конечно, Бейонд, то, что они оба живы, и то, что они любят друг друга, было самым важным, настолько важным, что даже сравнивать нельзя с какими-то акциями, но это еще не означало, что Л собирался отдать кому-то то, что считал своей собственностью. Во-первых, такие вещи нельзя даже сравнивать между собой - это все равно, что сравнивать пирожные и молнии в грозовую ночь. И то, и другое по-своему важно и замечательно, но никакой связи между ними нет, и быть не может.  
Во-вторых, если они с Бейондом останутся в этой убогой комнатке, это будет означать, что они сдались. Что они позволили вырвать победу из их рук, и что смерть Л была бессмысленной.  
Ну, и потом, Бейонд заслуживал большего, чем грязные кастрюли и наводящая на него зевоту биржевая игра.  
Часть 20  
И прежде бывали случаи, что Л засыпал в совершенно неподходящем месте, но этот раз побил все рекорды.  
\- И что нам с этим делать? - задумался Квиллиш, глядя на своего воспитанника, уснувшего прямо на игрушечной железной дороге, и умудрившегося так засунуть свои руки и ноги между рельсами и мостами, что вытащить их, ничего не повредив, казалось абсолютно невозможным.  
\- Понятия не имею, - сказал Роджер.  
Весь его вид говорил - "Я так и знал, что стоит мне на секунду выйти из комнаты, как эти негодники устроят какую-нибудь пакость!"  
\- Можно отрезать все лишнее ножовкой, - предложил вертевшийся неподалеку Бейонд, и в ответ на испуганные взгляды старших, пояснил: - Я имею в виду, отрезать рельсы.  
Теперь взгляды стали не только испуганными, но и возмущенными.  
\- Я целую неделю просматривал каталоги, чтобы купить детям такую прекрасную железную дорогу! - возмутился Квиллиш.  
\- Полюбуйся только на эти вагоны, - добавил, с кряхтением опускаясь на корточки, Роджер. - Тут и пассажирские, и грузовые, и платформы для перевозки военной техники...  
\- Ты посмотри, если вот здесь заложить взрывчатку, то эти два пути будут парализованы, а состав можно будет перевести сюда, - продолжил Квиллиш, доставая из кармана спичечный коробок, и начиная отламывать от спичек головки.  
\- Ну, лично я бы усилил вот здесь охрану, - решительно сказал Роджер, и начал выстраивать вдоль путей игрушечных солдатиков. - А здесь будет штаб...  
Он собрался было усадить плюшевого зайца прямо на голову Л, но Бейонд оказался быстрее.  
Чиркнув по животу зайца невесть откуда взявшимся в его руках лезвием, он сказал:  
\- А еще можно запытать до смерти начальника штаба, и оставить его тело на путях, сообщив об этом журналистом. И тогда движение в любом случае будет перекрыто, а любая, спрятанная поблизости взрывчатка - обязательно найдена.  
Он схватил спичечный коробок с догорающим бикфордовым шнуром - ниткой из вязаного жилета, и сунул его Квиллишу в карман.  
\- До конца недели - никаких десертов! - успел крикнуть Квиллиш, прежде чем убежал тушить свой пиджак.  
\- Поганец, - добавил Роджер.  
А Бейонд сел возле железной дороги, и принялся ждать, когда проснется Л.  
Часть 21  
Мистер Вамми поправил лежащий на лбу компресс, и помечтал, чтобы весь Вамми-Хауз провалился под землю. Вместе с его обитателями, разумеется.  
Потом он сообразил, что, в таком случае, он тоже провалится под землю, а значит, ему придется и дальше слушать эти ужасающие вопли, и окончательно расстроился. Сняв нагревшийся компресс, он поднялся с постели, и вышел в соседнюю комнату.  
По крайней мере, Л, сидевший в этой комнате за компьютером, радовал если не взгляд мистера Вамми, то его слух. В том смысле, что он практически не производил никаких звуков.  
В этот момент кто-то из игравших во дворе детей заорал так, что задребезжали оконные стекла, и мистер Вамми со стоном схватился за голову.  
\- Л, ты не мог бы выйти во двор, и сказать этим мерз... попросить детей играть потише?  
\- Почему я должен это делать? - предсказуемо поинтересовался Л.  
\- Потому что у меня сильная головная боль, и от шума мне становится хуже, - собрав все терпение, пояснил мистер Вамми.  
\- А какие у вас конкретно симптомы? - заинтересовался Л. - Иногда головные боли исчезают при удалении некоторых лицевых мышц, а еще возможна трепанация черепа...  
\- Л, - перебил мистер Вамми, - если ты придумаешь, чем занять младших воспитанников, чтобы они не шумели, я куплю тебе торт.

"Интересно, как ему все-таки удалось заставить их замолчать", - с легкой тревогой подумал мистер Вамми, но наступившая тишина была так прекрасна, что он так и не смог заставить се6я встать, и выглянуть в окно.  
Часть 22  
\- Вот ваш дом, - сказал мистер Вамми Мэтту, Мелло и Ниару, и в этот момент в Вамми-Хаузе погас свет.  
Густая чернильная тьма заполнила холл, вынудив мистера Вамми прервать на полуслове заранее приготовленную приветственную речь.  
\- Гм... Лучше всего будет, если вы посидите в библиотеке, а я выясню, что случилось, - решил он, и вытащил из кармана радиотелефон. - Л, спустись, пожалуйста, в холл, и отведи в библиотеку новых воспитанников.  
Через несколько минут, в течение которых мистер Вамми пытался развеселить детей, по потолку скользнул слабый желтоватый блик света, а вслед за ним, сжимая в руке старинный подсвечник с оплывающей свечей, на галерею вышел Л.  
\- Идите за мной, - глухим монотонным голосом произнес он, и облизал испачканные чем-то темным пальцы.  
Шаркающие шаги Л эхом отдавались под высокими сводами бесконечного коридора, едва освещенного неверным светом единственной свечи. И Мелло казалось, будто это эхо существует само по себе - незримым пятым членом их маленькой компании.  
\- Как будто кто-то преследует нас, - прошептал рядом Мэтт, и Мелло понял, что не он один чувствует себя не в своей тарелке.  
Даже мелкий беловолосый придурок, похожий на мучного червя, и тот начал держаться поближе, словно чувствовал какую-то незримую, но от того еще более жуткую опасность.  
"Да нас на понт берут!" - вдруг сообразил Мелло. - "Разводят, как дешевое повидло! А я почти повелся!"  
\- Слушай! - нарочно громко сказал он. - Ты Л, да?  
Л повернулся, и на Мелло уставились непроницаемые темные глаза, в каждом из которых отразился огонек свечи.  
\- Мы скоро придем в библиотеку, - не отвечая на вопрос, невнятно сказал он, и облизнулся.  
Почему-то Мелло захотелось немедленно вернуться обратно, в свой прежний приют, но одновременно с этим желанием пришла злость.  
"Да что он себе воображает?" - подумал он, делая шаг к Л.  
И в этот момент погасла свеча.  
\- Тебе не следовало делать такие резкие движения, - укоризненно произнес Л над самым ухом у Мелло.  
Потом где-то в темноте тихо чиркнула спичка, и свеча опять зажглась. Только находилась она шагах в пяти от Мелло, прямо за спиной поганки Ниара, и Л тоже находился там...  
\- Мы почти пришли, - сказал он, и опять облизнулся.  
Теперь Мелло видел, что рот и пальцы Л испачканы чем-то багровым, почти такого же темного оттенка, как и его глаза.  
Непроизвольно он отступил назад. Ему почудилось, что эхо тихо хихикнуло, и тоже отошло в сторону, зашлепав босыми пятками по паркету. Где-то тоскливо заскрипела дверь, и тут же по коридору пронесся порыв холодного ветра.  
Ниар негромко вскрикнул, когда свеча опять погасла, оставив их в полной темноте, наедине со странными, непонятными звуками. И опять чиркнула о коробок спичка, а слабый желтый свет опять осветил бледное лицо с серыми неподвижными глазами.  
"Показалось", - с облегчением подумал Мелло, - "Не бывает у людей красных глаз".  
Но облегчение тут же испарилось, когда Мелло сообразил, что Л опять умудрился как-то переместиться в пространстве.  
"Жутковатое это место", - подумал он, шагая вслед за Мэттом и Ниаром, и почти чувствуя, как кто-то... что-то... идет за ним следом.  
\- Мы пришли, - сказал вдруг Л, и, прикрыв ладонью огонек свечи, толкнул дверь.  
Библиотека была освещена теплым розовым светом большого камина, и Мелло почти успокоился... до тех пор, пока не посмотрел на стоявший возле камина стол. Там было что-то красное, влажное, кажется, еще теплое, с торчащими наружу внутренностями...  
\- Мой пирог! - в голосе Л появился слабый намек на эмоции. - И даже не остыл!  
Мелло опять перевел дух. На какую-то долю секунды дрожащий свет камина обманул его, и заставил подумать, что обгрызенный со всех сторон пирог с вареньем - это...  
Нет, о таком даже вспоминать не хотелось.  
"Да что мне все в голову чушь всякая лезет? И то, что он пальцы облизывал - так я тоже так делаю, когда шоколад в руке тает. Что тут такого?"  
\- Ждите здесь, - сказал Л, небрежно отломил кусок пирога, отчего по его пальцам снова потекли капли варенья, и направился к двери.  
"На самом деле, ничего в этом месте нет жуткого", - решил Мелло. - "Наверное, будет такая же скукотища, как и везде".  
Он подошел к столу, отодвинул в сторону искромсанные остатки пирога, и посмотрел на лежавшую рядом старинную книгу.  
\- Томас Гринхилл, "Искусство бальзамирования", - прочитал он вслух.  
Часть 23  
Лос-Анджелес плавился от жары, растекаясь по побережью жирным пятном раскаленного гудрона. От кондиционеров не было никакого толку - они лишь перегоняли взад-вперед горячий, дымный воздух. Может, когда я намокну, станет прохладнее, подумал Бейонд, перед тем, как вылить на себя бензин. Но бензин был теплый, почти той же температуры, что и воздух. Теперь в комнате было не просто жарко - теперь в ней нечем было дышать.  
Бейонд вдруг подумал, что можно попробовать открыть окно, но времени не оставалось. Он уже слышал шаги - они приближались, они звучали все громче, они уже возле самой двери...  
Не давая себе передумать, Бейонд щелкнул зажигалкой, и в номере сразу же стало еще жарче. Сквозь эту обезумевшую, сумасшедшую жару он услышал...  
\- Просыпайся! Бейонд, просыпайся! - Л немилосердно тряс Бейонда за плечу, и, судя по всему, уже намеревался сунуть ему под футболку щедрую порцию пломбира. - Я заказал билеты на пять часов, и завтра мы уже будем в Гренландии!  
\- Черт... - Бейонд сел на влажных от пота простынях, отобрал у Л пломбир, и жадно его лизнул. - Мне такой бред приснился. Как будто я начал убивать людей, чтобы доказать тебе, что я - самый крутой преступник, а потом облил себя бензином и поджег.  
\- Идиотизм, - пожал плечами Л.  
\- Ага. Там еще какая-то девица странная была, которая ничего не понимала, но которую ты вроде как вместо себя использовал, и почему-то Мелло. То ли он все это ходил, и записывал за мной, то ли придумывал... не помню уже.  
\- Мне жаль, что тебе приснился такой кошмар, - лживым тоном сообщил Л, а когда Бейонд возмущенно на него посмотрел, быстро выхватил остатки своего пломбира, и добавил: - Но ты это заслужил - нечего было дрыхнуть, пока я работал в поте лица, выискивая место попрохладнее!

***

Эллен Уиггет с сомнением посмотрела на идущего рядом парня. Она несколько раз видела его в кафе - он заказывал чай, имбирное печенье или яблочный пирог. Один раз заказал имбирное пиво, но, сделав глоток, скорчил такую рожу, что девочки долго хихикали на кухне. Кажется, он жил в том здоровенном доме на холме - там, где был приют для психов, или что-то такое.  
Он и выглядит, как псих, решила Эллен.  
Она почувствовала себя неуютно - кажется, возвращаться домой так поздно было не слишком хорошей идеей. Но никогда раньше ничего подобного не случалось. Она тысячу раз срезала дорогу через парк, и ей даже в голову не приходило, что это может стать опасным.  
Но сегодня... сегодня все было по-другому. Все из-за этого ненормального, который встретил ее на повороте к парку, и глухим голосом сообщил, что проведет ее домой.  
"И зачем я флиртовала с ним?" - ужаснулась Эллен, вдруг поняв, что совершила ошибку. Размеры этой ошибки ей были неизвестны, но открывшаяся перед ней темная пропасть страха делалась все глубже и глубже.  
Вообще-то, это было забавно. Обычно Эллен не вела себя так с посетителями, но психу было лет пятнадцать, и выглядел он таким жалким, что не посмеяться над ним, намекнув ему на недоступные удовольствия, было просто невозможно. У психа делались совершенно круглые глаза, он смешно вытягивал шею, пытаясь заглянуть в вырез ее платья, а когда Эллен отходила к другому столику, начинал так яростно теребить большим пальцем нижнюю губу, что она вскоре распухла. Возвращаясь на кухню за очередным заказом, она подыхала со смеху, а девочки делали все новые и новые предположения о том, как псих проведет эту ночь. "Это моя благотворительная акция, как у принцессы Дианы", - смеялась Эллен, - "Так ему никто не даст, а на шлюху, даже дешевую, у него явно денег не хватит. Зато теперь он сможет пофантазировать".  
Но теперь, в темноте, псих почему-то больше не казался смешным.  
Эллен вдруг споткнулась, наступив на упавшую на тропинку ветку, и псих тут же поддержал ее за локоть.  
\- Благодарю, - выдавила она, и, решившись, продолжила: - э-э... Я тут вспомнила... Я косметичку на работе забыла. Мне надо вернуться, извини.  
Пальцы на ее локте сжались сильнее.  
\- Нет, - сказал псих, - Я на сто процентов уверен, что косметичка лежит в твоей сумочке. Я видел краешек, когда ты, выходя из паба, проверила, на месте ли ключи.  
\- Ты следил за мной?.. - у Эллен сжалось горло.  
\- Я наблюдал за тобой в бинокль.  
Ей вдруг показалось, что все это невзаправду, ведь такого не бывает, такое случается только в кино, когда сидишь на заднем ряду с девочками, хрустишь попкорном, и смотришь, как дура-блондинка сама навлекает на себя смертельную опасность, заговаривая с явным маньяком, или отправляясь домой через неблагополучный район.  
Псих ничего не сказал, но растянул губы в такой жуткой пародии на улыбку, что Эллен не выдержала.  
Выронив сумочку, она бросилась бежать.

Л не мог понять, в чем дело. Официантка из кондитерской посылала ему такие недвусмысленные сигналы, что даже при его асоциальности он не мог перепутать их с чем-то еще. Судя по ее телодвижениям, ей хотелось секса, и, главное, ей хотелось секса именно с ним, и, хотя она была совершенно не в его вкусе, упускать такой случай было нельзя. В конце концов, Л впервые представилась возможность заняться сексом с другим человеком, а не с собственной рукой! От возбуждения он целый вечер не находил себе места, и, даже подготовив все для встречи, не успокоился. Ему хотелось закричать на весь мир: "У меня будет секс! По-настоящему! И она сама меня захотела, вот! Да, у нее есть недостатки, но она меня так хочет, что чуть не отдалась мне прямо в кондитерской, поэтому я не могу ей отказать! И я теперь стану настоящим мужчиной, и вообще, кто из вас может похвастаться, что его в пятнадцать лет хотят взрослые женщины?!"  
Пока они шли к парку, Эллен молчала, и Л тоже молчал. Общих тем для разговора у них было немного, но молчание его никогда не беспокоило. Эллен даже начала ему по-человечески нравится - он не представлял, что делал бы, если бы она оказалась такой же разговорчивой, как ее неумолкающие подружки.  
Конечно, у нее были недостатки - например, она лгала даже тогда, когда в этом не было никакой нужды. "Вероятно, таким образом она пытается кокетничать", - неуверенно подумал Л, вспомнив все, что он читал о ритуалах ухаживания. Воспринимая себя, как добычу, женщины пытались повысить свою привлекательность, подавая ложные сигналы, запутывая следы и усложняя преследование. Вообще-то, решил Л, в этом был определенный смысл, но сейчас ему хотелось поскорее приступить к делу, а не заниматься уговорами. Эта девушка потому и вызвала его интерес, что казалась доступной и вполне опытной особой. Кроме того, Л не сомневался, что сможет уговорить ее держать все в секрете.  
"Мистер Вамми и так знает обо мне слишком много. Пусть хотя бы в мою личную жизнь не лезет", - решил Л, планируя свое свидание.  
Ему казалось, что он все сделал правильно. И поэтому он никак не мог понять, почему девушка вдруг выронила свою сумочку, и побежала прочь. На какую-то долю секунды он растерялся, а потом почувствовал вспышку раздражения. Эллен даже не казалась ему красавицей, и большую часть времени он вообще не замечал ее, полностью погрузившись в свои мысли, но когда, по какой-то причине, она принялась с ним заигрывать, он отреагировал так же, как отреагировал бы любой пятнадцатилетний мальчишка на внимание восемнадцатилетней девушки - то есть, почувствовал себя польщенным и не на шутку возбужденным от ее близости.  
И теперь она почему-то убегает. Ночью, в темноте, на каблуках - как будто она встретилась не с гениальным и по-своему симпатичным молодым человеком, а с чудищем из кошмаров.  
"Кажется, мне не удастся уговорить ее попробовать что-нибудь необычное...", - недовольно подумал Л, прежде чем броситься вслед за девушкой.  
Бесшумно скользнув между кустами, он обогнал ее, и, когда она пробежала мимо, подставил ей подножку. То, как Эллен шлепнулась на землю, и как при этом перепугалась, рассмешило его, но ненадолго.  
\- Мне не нравится такая игра, когда ты убегаешь, - сказал Л, и, вытащив наручники, сковал ей за спиной руки. - Будем играть так, как я хочу. Это веселее.  
\- Отпусти меня. Пожалуйста, - всхлипнула Эллен.  
Л недовольно поморщился. Ну почему она ведет себя так странно и нелогично? Из-за этих обескураживающих перемен в настроении девушка уже не казалась ему такой привлекательной, какой была несколько часов назад. Скорее, напротив - она начала вызывать у него отвращение, вначале - легкое, но, чем громче она всхлипывала, и чем упорнее пыталась отползти в сторону, тем сильнее ему хотелось от нее избавиться. И только усилия, вложенные в то, чтобы встретиться с ней этим вечером, не давали ему развернуться, и уйти.  
\- Перестань реветь, - приказал Л, от души надеясь, что Эллен его послушается. Но девушка начала всхлипывать еще громче, и тогда он хлестнул ее по лицу, подумав, что этот старинный способ поможет ей совладать с несвоевременной истерикой.  
"Может, все-таки заняться с ней сексом?"  
Никакого желания делать это с Эллен он уже не испытывал, но это могло бы ее успокоить. Ему самому точно бы понравилось, если бы в минуту депрессии кто-нибудь подошел бы к нему с предложением потрахаться. Улыбнувшись - как Л надеялся, обольстительно, - он принялся расстегивать джинсы.

Бейонд любил участвовать в чужих играх, даже если его не приглашали - тем более, когда его не приглашали. Поэтому, увидев, как Л зачем-то гоняется по ночному парку за официанткой из кафетерия, он засел в кустах возле тропинки, рассудив, что с точки зрения стратегии это место является самым удачным. И действительно - ему удалось увидеть, как Л поймал официантку и надел на нее наручники, и как, ударив ее по щеке, начал снимать джинсы. Из этих фактов Бейонд сделал два вывода - во-первых, Л сделал нечто глупое, и, во-вторых, сейчас он сделает кое-что, еще более идиотское.  
Впрочем, совсем уж сглупить у Л не получилось - официантка, увидев его с расстегнутой ширинкой, неожиданно почувствовала прилив сил, сумела вскочить на ноги, и опять броситься бежать.  
А Л так и остался стоять в спущенных до колен джинсах.  
Бейонд не только любил участвовать в чужих играх - он, несмотря на свой индивидуализм, отличался по отношению к "своим" некоторой лояльностью. Поэтому, когда девушка добежала до его укрытия, он выскочил на тропинку, улыбнулся, продемонстрировав все зубы, и сказал:  
\- Бу-у!  
Наверное, это тоже было не самым умным решением, подумал он через мгновение, чудом успев зажать девушке рот. С объемом легких у официантки все было в порядке, и ее крики - если бы она успела крикнуть, - наверняка услышали бы во всех ближайших домах. С зубами у нее дело тоже обстояло неплохо - она умудрилась укусить Бейонда в ладонь, тем самым подтвердив его мнение, что Л совершил нечто глупое.  
Поэтому, когда Л, разобравшись, наконец, с пуговицами, подошел к Бейонду, тот спросил:  
\- Зачем тебе эта дура?  
\- Сегодня днем она казалась умнее, - хмуро сообщил Л. - Во всяком случае, она вела себя так, как будто я ей нравлюсь.  
\- Женщины, - философски заметил Бейонд, и слегка стукнул официантку головой о дерево - чтобы не трепыхалась. - Наша экономка на днях тоже со мной сюсюкала, пока я ее кота с дерева снимал. А когда я взял в кладовке совсем маленькую баночку джема, обругала меня. Ладно, что с этой-то делать будем?  
\- Можно отпустить... когда очнется, - пожал плечами Л, глядя, как Бейонд, увлекшись, пытается выстучать головой официантки какой-то мотивчик. - Ты не сильно барабань - у нее уже кровь идет.  
\- На голове даже небольшие царапины здорово кровоточат, - возразил Бейонд. - Это ерунда. Хуже то, что она тебя видела, и если ее отпустить, тебе кучу обвинений предъявят. Избиение, попытка изнасилования, еще чего-нибудь...  
\- Она сама хотела, - насупился Л. Потом поправил себя: - Ну, я думал, что она хотела. Теперь я уже не знаю. Вообще не понимаю, зачем было врать, если я ей не нравился?  
Бейонд только пожал плечами - он и сам не понимал, зачем это было нужно, - и опять принялся постукивать головой официантки по дереву.  
\- Мы можем ее убить, и тогда никто тебя не заподозрит, - предложил он.  
Л обдумал это.  
\- Нет, убийство не подходит, - покачал он, наконец, головой. - Это выглядит, как самый простой способ решить проблему, но самое простое - не самое лучшее. Все равно начнется расследование, и придется, возможно, убивать еще кого-то, и еще... и так без конца. У меня есть занятия поинтереснее, чем все лето прятать трупы.  
Он еще немного подумал, и сказал:  
\- Нет, мы не будем ее убивать. Мы ее отпустим, и...  
\- С ума сошел, что ли? - от возмущения Бейонд чуть не расшиб голову официантки о дерево, но Л успел придержать его руку.  
\- Приведи ее в чувство, - сказал он.

Эллен пришла в себя, и ее тут же стошнило - от сильной головной боли и от ужаса.  
Психов теперь было двое. Вторым был тот, который выскочил из кустов - он пялился на Эллен с видом клиента, обнаружившего в своей тарелке таракана.  
Но первый - тот, который приходил в кафе, и который выглядел таким смешным и безобидным, - пугал ее гораздо сильнее. Не потому, что пытался ее изнасиловать, или ударил по лицу - ее собственный бойфренд поступал с ней и похуже. Нет, больше всего Эллен боялась его взгляда - так равнодушно смотрят на вещи, а не на людей.  
"Вот и конец мне пришел", - подумала Эллен.  
\- Эллен, - сухо сказал первый псих, - сейчас мы выведем тебя из парка, ты умоешься, и, насколько возможно, приведешь себя в порядок, а потом, не заходя домой, и ни с кем не связываясь, уедешь в Лондон. Я выпишу тебе чек на сумму, достаточную, чтобы прожить год, ни о чем не беспокоясь. Этого времени должно хватить, чтобы найти себе работу... или еще как-то устроиться.  
\- А через год она решит, что неплохо бы тебя пошантажировать, - буркнул второй псих.  
\- Тогда я ее убью, - спокойно сказал первый. - Но мне не хочется заниматься этим сейчас.  
Эллен почувствовала, что ее снова подташнивает, и, отвернувшись, сплюнула на траву желчь. "Только отпустите меня... пожалуйста!.. И тогда..."  
Что "тогда", она не знала, и не успела придумать, потому что первый псих, после короткого и тихого спора, продолжил:  
\- Связываться с кем-то из друзей я не рекомендую - завтра все они будут считать, что ты их обкрадывала по мелочи, и уехала, боясь разоблачения. То же самое будет думать полиция. Она сочтет кражи не настолько серьезными, чтобы начать тебя искать, но твоя репутация будет скомпрометирована. Все ясно?  
Эллен мало что поняла из сказанного, кроме того, что ей почему-то придется уехать из родного города, бросив все вещи и всех друзей, но кивнула.  
Только через пару часов, в поезде, она рискнула развернуть сунутый ей на прощанье чек.  
"Проклятье", - подумала она. - "Кажется, я сделала самую большую глупость в своей жизни. Всего-то надо было продолжать делать вид, что мне нравится этот ненормальный - и я могла бы купаться в бриллиантах!"  
Упущенные возможности расстроили ее так, что она проплакала до самого Лондона.

\- А все-таки ты сделал глупость, что отпустил ее, - сказал Бейонд.  
Он лежал на траве, глядя, как исчезают звезды на начинающем светлеть небе, и время от времени косился на Л, который утешал себя большой порцией яблочного пирога.  
Пирог был украден из кухни кафетерия, когда Л и Бейонд подкладывали в шкафчики персонала улики, свидетельствовавшие о падении Эллен.  
\- Я сделал глупость, когда принял желаемое за действительное, - сказал Л.  
\- Ну, всем нам иногда хочется верить, что все, что написано в книжках - правда, и что мы можем вдруг кому-то просто понравиться, - вздохнул Бейонд. - Главное - не доводить дело до абсурда, например, не влюбиться, или еще чего.  
\- А может, как раз и надо действовать абсурдно, - возразил Л. - Официантка из кафе - это слишком типично, и поэтому вероятность совершить ошибку доходит до девяносто девяти и девяти десятых процента, как раз из-за того, что это самый простой и общепринятый путь. Может, если не следовать логике, а начать стремиться к чему-то необыкновенному, то это необыкновенное возьмет, и сбудется.  
\- Самое простое решение - не самое лучшее? - хмыкнул Бейонд.  
А потом начал думать, чего такого необыкновенного ему хочется.

***

Однажды Л попал в Зазеркалье. Вообще-то, он всего лишь хотел забрать кое-какие улики из сейфа в Скотланд-Ярде, но вместо этого по ошибке зашел в помещение для допросов. Впервые оказавшись по эту сторону стекла, Л с любопытством уставился в довольно большое зеркало, через которое можно было наблюдать за поведением подозреваемых, и не сразу заметил, что в комнату вошел полицейский.  
\- А, сержант уже привел тебя? - ухмыльнулся тот. - Будем признаваться?

*  
Однажды, в начале июля, Л приехал по делам в Петербург. В чрезвычайно жаркое время, под вечер, он вышел из своего номера, и медленно, как бы в нерешимости, отправился к К-ну мосту. Из-за жары Л захотелось мороженого, но, порывшись в карманах, он обнаружил, что оставил бумажник в номере. Впрочем, почти сразу же Л заметил вывеску ломбарда, и уже через четверть часа отворил дверь в темноватую комнату.  
\- Ты что - нюхом такие вещи чуешь? - буркнул Бейонд, опуская топор.  
\- Да я вообще-то заклад принес, - пожал плечами Л, вытаскивая из карманов полдюжины мобильников.  
\- Ага, заклад... Ладно, ищи себе чашку - я сейчас Алене Ивановне помогу посылку открыть, и будем чай с клубничным вареньем пить.

*  
Однажды, после Чемпионата мира по футболу, Квилш и Роджер поругались, перестали разговаривать друг с другом, и запретили Л и Бейонду общаться. Но дети, конечно, их не послушались.  
\- Мы с тобой как Ромео и Джульетта, - сообщил Л, встретившись с Бейондом возле тайника с конфетами.  
\- А кто это? - поинтересовался Бейонд.  
\- Они дружили, а их семьи были врагами, - пояснил Л. - Поэтому они достали у монаха яд...  
\- А дальше?  
Л не захотел признаваться, что так и не смог дочитать пьесу до конца, потому что она показалась ему слишком скучной, и сказал:  
\- А дальше они отравили всех, кто им мешал! И жили долго и счастливо!

 

Допрос  
\- Добрый день, мистер Койл. Э... Странно вот так общаться с ноутбуком, а не с человеком...  
\- Присаживайтесь.  
\- Понятия не имею, чем вас заинтересовала моя скромная персона, но я всегда готов помочь правосудию. Надеюсь только, это не затянется - я не могу надолго оставлять магазин без присмотра.  
\- Я уверен, мы очень быстро со всем разберемся, мистер Уилкокс. Джереми Уилкокс, правильно? А вашу жену звали Маргарет?  
\- Причем тут моя жена? Бедняжка умерла восемь лет назад... Э... мистер Койл, прошу прощения... Там, в коридоре, кто-то ходит...  
\- В самом деле? Ладно, пока оставим вашу жену в покое. Вы, наверняка, в курсе того, что в городе произошла серия жестоких убийств. Жертвы - молодые женщины, туристки, между которыми не прослеживается никакой связи, кроме увлечения фотографией. Кстати, ведь у вас в магазине продаются материалы для фотографии? Вы слушаете меня, мистер Уилкокс? Почему вы молчите?  
\- Мистер Койл. Там кто-то смеется.  
\- Отвечайте на вопрос.  
\- Я продаю фотопленку и альбомы. Ну, и всякую мелочь - рамочки, вкладыши... Предупреждая ваш вопрос - да, вполне возможно, что некоторые из жертв покупали принадлежности для фотографии в моем магазине. Очень даже может быть, что все они были моими клиентками. У нас небольшой городок, и все, кому нужна фотопленка, рано или поздно заходят ко мне.  
\- Да, я вижу, что в полиции вас уже спрашивали об этом.  
\- Вот-вот. Не вижу, к чему терять время, обсуждая одно и то же. У меня бизнес, в конце концов...  
\- А у меня - свои методы, мистер Уилкокс. Ваша жена тоже увлекалась фотографией?  
\- Что?.. Простите, при чем тут бедняжка Маргарет?  
\- Просто интересно. Так как? Увлекалась, или нет?  
\- Да, мы так и познакомились... Мистер Койл, кто-то дергает дверную ручку. Э... мне открыть?  
\- Лучше не надо. Так вот, насчет вашей жены. Тут у меня лежат ее фотографии. У нее были прекрасные длинные волосы... и, кстати, у погибших девушек тоже. Вначале. До того, как убийца их оскальпировал.  
\- На что вы намекаете?  
\- Я не намекаю. Я констатирую факт, отмеченный в полицейских протоколах. Кстати... Тот, за дверью... ушел?  
\- Почему вы спрашиваете? Вообще-то... Мне кажется, он там просто стоит. Я слышу, как что-то шуршит. Наверное, его одежда.  
\- Да, скорее всего. Жаль, что он перестал возиться с замком. Дверь крепкая, и это заняло бы его надолго.  
\- Мистер Койл! Я не понимаю вас.  
\- Вы правы, давайте вернемся к нашему разговору. В протоколе говорится, что двадцатого числа вы были в деловой поездке. Вернулись вы поздно, после одиннадцати вечера. Вы не могли бы припомнить более точное время?  
\- Я не смотрел на часы каждые пять минут. Я устал, хотел выпить стаканчик, и лечь спать. Откуда мне было знать, что тем вечером кого-то убили? Кого-то, кто покупал у меня пленку?  
\- А, видите ли, мистер Уилкокс, убийство произошло не вечером. Полиция обычно не сообщает подобную информацию подозреваемым... я сказал - "подозреваемым"? Прошу прощения, я имел в виду - "свидетелям". Первую жертву, туристку из Эдинбурга, убили днем. Конечно, с точностью время определить невозможно, но это произошло где-то около полудня.  
\- Послушайте, Койл, не играйте со мной! Я - уважаемый человек, и я не позволю...  
\- Уилкокс? Уилкокс, вы меня слышите? Отвечайте, я начинаю волноваться.  
\- Койл. Тот, за дверью... Он смеется... и он просунул кое-что под дверь. Волосы. Прядь волос. Койл, я все понял - вы хотите запугать меня. Хотите, чтобы я сломался, и признался в убийствах, правильно?.. Но я не делал этого, нет! Я...  
\- Успокойтесь, мистер Уилкокс. Признаю, что мои методы иногда выглядят грубоватыми и неортодоксальными, но до запугивания я не опускаюсь. Если вы ни в чем не виноваты, вы скоро отсюда выйдете. Главное - успокойтесь. Так мы закончим гораздо быстрее. Кроме того, он чувствует чужой страх. Это его возбуждает.  
\- Он? Кто он, черт возьми?  
\- Он безумен, мистер Уилкокс, но я не думаю, что вам что-то угрожает. Дверь крепкая, и ему не войти. Уилкокс?  
\- Он смеется. И он рассказывает, что... что он со мной сделает... Я хочу выйти отсюда!  
\- Вам придется еще немного потерпеть. Давайте продолжим. Итак, ваша жена Маргарет умерла восемь лет назад. Несчастный случай, правильно? Она упала с лестницы, когда спускалась в оборудованную в подвале комнату для печати фотографий, и свернула себе шею. Скажите, Уилкокс, зачем вы состригли ее волосы, перед тем, как похоронить?  
\- Это старый обычай. Мне хотелось оставить что-то на память о моей бедной Мэгги... Неужели вы опять пытаетесь в чем-то меня обвинить? Мне это не нравится.  
\- Вы многое оставили себе на память... Платья Маргарет, все ее вещи, даже белье.  
\- Это не преступление. Мне противно даже думать, что чьи-то руки дотронутся до ее одежды!  
\- Да, из опроса соседей полиция выяснила, что вы всегда ревновали Маргарет, и злились, когда она заговаривала с другими мужчинами. Говорят, дело доходило до драк. Вы бы никому не дали к ней прикоснуться - впрочем, теперь она принадлежит вам целиком, не так ли? Жаль только, что волосы Маргарет после смерти потускнели и посеклись. Вы, вероятно, плохо за ними ухаживали? Впрочем, всегда есть выход - заменить их волосами другой женщины.  
\- Койл, это переходит всякие границы! Я не потерплю...  
\- Действительно, я увлекся. Прошу меня извинить. Это была лишь одна из версий - будто вы одеваетесь в платья Маргарет, прикрепляете к голове ее волосы, и фотографируете себя. К сожалению, полюбовавшись на фотографии, вы их уничтожаете, поэтому никаких полиция не нашла. А скальпы, снятые с убитых женщин, потребовались вам, чтобы заменить поредевшие волосы на живые и блестящие. Впрочем, ухаживать за ними вы так и не научились, вот почему вам пришлось убивать снова и снова.  
\- Знаете, Койл, я долго терпел... но с меня хватит. Я буду иметь дело с полицией, я отвечу на все их вопросы - если им вдруг захочется опять что-нибудь у меня спросить, - но вы... Черт.  
\- Что случилось, мистер Уилкокс?  
\- Он... Он открывает дверь. Он входит... господи, Койл, вытащите меня отсюда! Я не хочу, чтобы меня придушил какой-то псих! Он здесь, Койл, он... У него в руках нож. Койл, я не хочу умирать!  
\- Ваша жена не хотела умирать. Те девушки, они тоже не хотели умирать.  
\- Я не виноват. Я не заслужил этого, Койл, он подходит ко мне, что мне делать? Я не заслужил этого!..  
\- Вторая дверь слева за шкафом, Уилкокс. Быстро!

***  
\- Господи, Койл, это было просто сумасшествие! Я не понимаю, кто разрешил этому психу разгуливать на свободе? Как только я выйду отсюда, я поговорю с вашим начальством - как там его, Л? Что за манера называть себя одной буквой. В этом есть что-то неанглийское, если хотите знать. Как и в том, что вы прячетесь за ноутбуком, а не разговариваете со мной лицом к лицу, как должны это делать порядочные люди. И еще, Койл - мне не нравятся ваши инсинуации. Вы посмели обвинить меня, уважаемого бизнесмена, в том... Чему вы улыбаетесь, Койл? Почему вы так на меня смотрите? Что...  
\- Скажите, мистер Уилкокс, это сложно - снять скальп одним куском, не повредив кожу?  
\- Зачем вам нож? Койл, зачем вам нож?..  
Часть 25  
Однажды, поздним и холодным декабрьским вечером, мистер Вамми, филантроп и изобретатель, шел по Веллингтон-стрит. Ледяной ветер кусал ему нос, задувал под пальто, и наметал у стен домов снежные сугробы. Немного было желающих прогуляться по такой погоде! И даже то, что это был вечер перед Рождеством, не заставило людей покинуть теплые квартиры и сверкающие всеми огнями клубы и рестораны.  
Ребенка мистер Вамми заметил не сразу - слишком уж тот был маленьким и тощим. Просто удивительно, что метель не замела его с головой.  
Ребенок сидел на корточках под стеной дома, и жег спички - одну за другой, неловко удерживая коробок замерзшими пальцами.  
\- Ты так совсем замерзнешь и простудишься! - не выдержал мистер Вамми.  
\- И умру? - с интересом уточнил ребенок, подняв голову. Мистер Вамми заглянул в его большие глаза с красноватым отблеском от горящей спички, и предпочел воздержаться от ответа на этот неоднозначный вопрос.  
\- Где ты живешь? - вместо этого спросил он у ребенка. - Может, стоит позвонить твоим родителям? Или отивести тебя домой?  
Ребенок покачал головой.  
\- У меня нет родителей, - сказал он. - И дома тоже нет.  
Мистер Вамми подумал о рождественском пудинге, стоявшем на верхней полке буфета, о торте, испеченном некой... некой очень милой дамой, о клубничном джеме, приготовленном другой, не менее очаровательной, но слишком ревнивой особой, и о том, что всех этих лакомств слишком много для одного немолодого человека.  
"Нужно же было Белле и Марджори именно сегодня узнать о существовании друг друга! Теперь придется встречать Рождество в одиночестве. А Роджер, если и заглянет, все равно предпочтет виски", - подумал мистер Вамми, и принял решение.

Роджер появился в гостях у мистера Вамми только на следующий день.  
\- Извини, что вчера не зашел, - сказал он, положив на стол подарок - коробку с трубочным табаком. - Был в полной запарке. Какой-то сукин сын вчера вечером поджег офис ювенильной полиции на Веллингтон-стрит. Да так хитро устроил, что пожар начался по таймеру, после двенадцати ночи. Все к черту сгорело - все личные дела, все документы... хорошо, хоть людей в здании не было. Я бы проверил всех детей, что числились по этому управлению, но попробуй теперь, выясни хоть что-то! А у тебя как? Помирился с кем-то из своих дамочек?  
Роджер кивнул на пустые вазочки с остатками клубничного джема и крошки от рождественского пудинга.  
\- Нет, - сказал мистер Вамми. - Не помирился.

***

У фокусника была остроконечная шляпа, обклеенная звездами из разноцветной фольги, черный развевающийся плащ и волшебная палочка с лазерным указателем. Ассистент фокусника кутался во что-то очень восточное и парчовое, заставлявшее подумать одновременно об ифритах и о купальном халате приютской экономки.  
Под барабанную дробь фокусник поклонился, снял шляпу, и вытащил из нее ушастого белого кролика.  
\- Здорово, - пискнул кто-то за спиной А. Кто-то из самых младших воспитанников, существ настолько незначительных, что их называли по именам, а не по буквам.  
"Здорово?" - мысленно повторил А. - "Можно подумать, твое мнение что-то значит, малявка. Но если Л это делает, если он напялил на себя эту дурацкую шляпу, значит, он что-то задумал".  
Фокусник вручил кролика подбежавшей девочке, и та немедленно принялась немилосердно тискать несчастное животное.  
А мысленно прошелся по списку поступивших вчера детей, вспоминая их имена, и окликнул девочку:  
\- Линда! Какой чудесный кролик!  
С трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы чихнуть, он погладил животное.  
\- Ага, - прошептала девочка, и почти неслышно добавила: - Я всегда такого хотела!  
Она крепко прижала кролика к себе, как будто боялась, что А его отберет, но А уже забыл о ее существовании.  
"Итак, зачем Л это делает? Эти придурки в восторге... Может, в этом весь смысл? Вчера мистер Вамми привез мальков - может, Л хочет произвести на них впечатление, и перетянуть их на свою сторону? Посмотрим, как ему это удастся. Фокусы, надо же!.."  
\- А теперь, - объявил ассистент фокусника, - мы покажем вам потрясающий, опаснейший фокус, который перевернет само ваше представление о мире! Тайны, скрытые в древних рукописях и открытия, совершенные современными учеными - вот что послужило основой для этого фокуса!  
"Нет, Л не стал бы действовать так примитивно", - подумал А. - "К тому же, он привлек к делу Б, которому вообще наплевать, как к нему относятся. Так что же за этим кроется?"  
А быстро глянул по сторонам - малявка с тощими косичками (он опять забыл, как ее зовут) сюсюкала над кроликом, рыжий пацан сжимал в руках геймбой, десять минут назад извлеченный из его уха, его дружок противно шелестел шоколадной фольгой - и все ждали, что еще вытворит фокусник.  
"Они - всего лишь зрители", - понял А.  
Что бы ни задумали Л и Б, им нужны были свидетели - доброжелательные, шумные, внимательные к деталям, но, в то же время, такие, которыми легко манипулировать.  
\- Мне нужен доброволец, - глухим голосом объявил фокусник. - Кто-то, достаточно храбрый и мужественный, чтобы испытать на себе таинственные силы, скрытые от непосвященных...  
Малявка, сидевший рядом с рыжим, вдруг сорвался с места, и, на ходу дожевывая шоколад, бросился к импровизированной сцене.  
\- Мелло! Прекрасно! Я не сомневался, что ты станешь первым, - сказал фокусник. - Может даже, первым во всем!  
А скрипнул зубами.  
Первым на самом деле был он - но Л каким-то образом умудрился его потеснить. А не понял, в какой момент он вдруг стал заменой - кем-то, кого держат на случай недееспособности Л, - но как же он разозлился, когда обнаружил это!  
"Быть первым" означает "быть незаменимым". Это значит - суметь выделиться из серой массы никому не нужных сирот, брошенных детей, тех, кто оказался недостаточно хорош даже для собственных родителей.  
Быть первым - означало иметь все, что захочешь, иметь власть, привилегии, внимание окружающих. Быть вторым... ну, с тем же успехом можно было бы быть третьим. Или десятым. Тебе говорили, что ты молодец, и неплохо справляешься, но кроме этого, ты не получал ничего.  
Конечно, кроме Л, был еще и Б - который существовал настолько сам по себе, что не вписывался ни в какие иерархические построения. Впрочем, иногда А казалось, будто Б тоже пытается выдавить Л с незаконно занятого им места на вершине. Иногда, напротив, А думал, будто Л и Б сотрудничают - насколько они вообще могут с кем-то сотрудничать. Например, сегодня - ведь неспроста же Б ассистирует фокуснику-Л?  
Тем временем откуда-то сверху спустилась петля, к которой, словно в насмешку, были приклеены вырезанные из фольги снежинки и кусочки ваты.  
\- Сейчас, - провозгласил фокусник, - мы повесим этого храброго мальчика! А потом узнаем, удастся ли нам вернуть его к жизни? Ну, Мелло, ты готов? Не боишься?  
\- Еще чего! Это же фокус! - фыркнул малявка.  
\- Конечно, - слабо улыбнулся фокусник. - Это всего лишь фокус. И тот, кто первым сообразит, как мы это сделали, получит приз!  
Мелло вспрыгнул на табуретку, надел на шею петлю - и в следующую секунду полупрозрачный экран скрыл от зрителей верхнюю часть его тела.  
А увидел только болтающиеся в воздухе ноги в высоких зашнурованных ботинках.  
"Какой примитив", - подумал А, глядя, как петля с смутно виднеющимся за экраном силуэтом уезжает за сцену. - "Я только зря трачу тут свое время".  
\- Теперь - небольшая пауза, - продолжил фокусник. - Ведь труп должен как следует остыть, правильно? И чем мы займемся?.. Ниар, разве тебе удобно сидеть на коробке с паззлами? Да-да, ты на ней сидишь! Хм, думаю, что это твои паззлы - иначе как бы они там оказались? Смотри-ка, а еще у тебя в ухе кто-то спрятал конфету! Говоришь, что это я ее туда спрятал? Что ж, когда-нибудь ты наверняка станешь самым лучшим разгадывателем загадок!  
"Л их стравливает", - подумал А, - "Интересно, зачем? Это же малышня, они не имеют значения, они никогда не смогут претендовать на первое место, пока есть мы. Пока есть я. Они еще не скоро станут настоящими конкурентами, да и то - для этого придется куда-то деть всех нас, старших. А этого никогда не случится".  
Он стряхнул с себя конфетти, и, заметив приближение Л, быстро встал с табурета.  
Не хватало еще, чтобы этот "фокусник" испытывал на нем свои умения.  
\- Что, А, убегаешь? - поинтересовался Л, на мгновение отвлекаясь от раздачи конфет. - Испугался? Хотя, что это я... Ты же знаешь, что это был лишь фокус. И мне казалось, что ты уже перестал бояться.  
\- Я не... - начал А, но тут же оборвал себя - любой ответ звучал бы глупо.  
Лучше всего было просто промолчать, и выставить Л глупцом не словами, а делом.  
\- Я бы предложил тебе поучаствовать в фокусе, - задумчиво сказал Л, - но какой смысл? Ты все равно откажешься, и все будут разочарованы. Ты всегда всех разочаровываешь.  
\- Я буду участвовать, - неожиданно для самого себя сказал А.  
Он развернулся, и быстро вышел из зала - в комнату, служившую гримерной, подсобкой и всем остальным, что могло понадобиться в процессе праздника.  
Мелло в комнате уже не было - Б наверняка уже увел его куда-то, и закармливал там шоколадом, подготавливая малявку к моменту триумфа. А внимательно осмотрел веревку, подергал ее, проверяя на узлы на крепость - с Л и Б никогда нельзя быть в чем-то уверенным, и лучше всего заранее просчитать все возможные варианты развития событий. А совершенно не хотелось глупо рухнуть на пол прямо посреди выступления, или обнаружить, что веревка измазана мазутом. Он проверил также страховочную петлю, которая не давала Мелло повеситься по-настоящему. И, наконец, опробовал табурет.  
"Значит, я залезаю, надеваю петлю, - вот так, - и одновременно с этим Б незаметно пристегивает страховку, а Л - выбивает из-под меня табурет. Ничего сложного. Ничего..."  
Жесткая веревка вдруг обожгла шею, сдавила мышцы, и А попытался вцепиться в нее руками - но было слишком поздно.  
Все, что он успел увидеть, перед тем, как хрустнули, ломаясь, позвонки - это обклеенную звездами остроконечную шляпу.

\- Наверное, А просто не выдержал, - сказал Л, глядя куда-то в потолок. - Он слишком старался быть лучшим, но надорвался. Наверное, когда он увидел фокусы с веревкой, он подумал, что завершить все вот так будет очень легко и просто. Мне очень жаль, что я в этот момент был с остальными воспитанниками, а Бейонд разговаривал с Мелло. Мы могли бы попытаться остановить А... Но мы не знали.  
\- Мелло не все время был с Бейондом - тот ненадолго уходил, - произнес мистер Вамми.  
\- Но ведь Мелло видел Бейонда - в туалете, - возразил Л. - И если вы намекаете, что это был я, то меня в этот момент видели в зале.  
\- Да, Мелло видел Бейонда, - согласился мистер Вамми. - Точнее, видел торчащий из-под двери парчовый халат. И тебя тоже все видели - твою шляпу и плащ. Но дети еще не очень хорошо знают вас в лицо, и думают, что любой, на ком шляпа со звездами - фокусник. Им и в голову не приходит, что ассистент фокусника может надеть шляпу и плащ, и раздавать конфеты, пока сам фокусник... занят другими делами. А Мелло, глядя на парчовый халат, ни на секунду не усомнится, что этот халат держится на человеке, а не на вбитом в дверь гвоздике. Откуда ему знать, что кто-то заранее снимет перегородку между кабинками.  
\- Ужасно, когда вера в чудеса рушится, - пробормотал Л. - Но, как я уже сказал, я не сомневаюсь, что это - самоубийство. С людьми, которые переоценивают свои возможности, такое иногда случается.  
Он посмотрел на часы, и слабо улыбнулся:  
\- Я совсем забыл вас поздравить. С Новым Годом!

***

\- Пусть этот частный детектив делает то, что считает нужным, - услышала Мисора. - Он сейчас где-то неподалеку?  
\- Нет, я звоню из ванной...  
\- Возвращайся к нему. Не спускай с него взгляда.  
\- Окей.  
\- Перезвонишь мне по этому же номеру.  
\- Хорошо, Л.

\- Ну как? - спросил Ватари, - Она виделась с ним? У него все в порядке?  
\- Думаю, что более или менее. Я буду использовать Мисору для наблюдения за ним. И если что-то пойдет не так, мы об этом тут же узнаем. Думаю, такой вариант безопаснее, и не разозлит его так сильно, как открытая слежка.  
\- Мы могли бы следить незаметно...  
\- Незаметно? За ним? Он обнаружит нас быстрее, чем мы переключимся с камеры на камеру.  
\- Послушай... А может, все-таки забрать его оттуда? Сразу же. Я просто не понимаю, зачем он это сделал! Это небезопасно, и... и это ужасно, то, что он сделал с теми людьми.  
\- Если мы его заберем, все закончится еще хуже. Я не уверен, что обойдется без жертв. Ему нужно примерить это на себя, понимаете? Самому попробовать, как это - быть убийцей.  
\- Но зачем ему это, Бейонд?  
\- Л любит все знать, - пожал плечами Бейонд. - И любит до всего докапываться самостоятельно.

***

Когда Л говорил, что не верит в Санта-Клауса и новогодние чудеса, он не врал. Он действительно не верил - он достоверно знал, что чудеса случаются, а Санта-Клаус запросто может спуститься по печной трубе с мешком подарков.  
Как это произошло в ту новогоднюю ночь, когда Бейонд, переодевшись в красный халат и нацепив бороду из ваты, устроил себе небольшое развлечение на рождественской распродаже, после чего ему пришлось удирать от полиции по крышам.  
\- Наверное, в этом году я был действительно хорошим, - сказал Л, вытащив Бейонда из камина, и заглянув в его мешок. - Столько подарков сразу я еще никогда не получал!  
\- И не получишь, - буркнул Бейонд, отклеивая бороду.  
\- Хотя я мог бы попробовать стать еще лучше, и вызвать полицию, - задумался Л.  
\- Не перестарайся. Добродетель не всегда вознаграждается, - вздохнул Бейонд. - С Новым Годом, и начинай уже распаковывать подарки! А то мороженое растает.

***

\- Значит, Тетрадь Смерти? - сказала Сашико. - А тебя, значит, зовут Рюук?  
\- Ага, - кивнул Рюук, не отрывая от ее рук напряженного взгляда.  
Нож бодро стучал по доске, нарезая яблоки на аккуратные дольки.  
\- Не знаю, зачем это мне. Просто не люблю, когда что-то теряют. Или роняют, - сказала себе под нос Сашико. - Подай мне корицу... вон там, на верхней полке, рядом с зеленой баночкой.  
\- Здесь написано "Перец", - заметил Рюук.  
\- Мало ли, что где написано... Вон у тебя написано - "Тетрадь Смерти".  
\- Так это она и есть. И теперь я буду всегда рядом с тобой, днем и ночью, и только ты сможешь меня видеть и слышать...  
\- Да? - задумалась Сашико.  
Потом посмотрела на Рюука.  
\- Хочешь яблок? Можешь съесть те, что в пакете. Позже мне все равно надо выйти за покупками.

За год, прошедший с той памятной весны, Сашико расцвела и похорошела. На вопрос, в чем секрет ее молодости, она всегда отвечала:  
\- Яблоки. Всего лишь яблоки, - и уходила, плавно покачивая бедрами - так, словно их ласкала невидимая рука.

***  
Мелло/fem!Ниа

Мелло покосился на дверь, будто подумывая о том, чтобы снова сбежать - но на этот раз бежать было некуда. Это был его дом, его штаб, и внизу сидели его люди - да, преступники, мафия, но это были его люди, и он не мог оставить их наедине с этим. С этой.  
Так что он сел поудобнее, проглотил застрявший в горле кусок шоколада, и сказал:  
\- Зачем ты приехала?  
\- Я буду работать вместе с тобой, - сообщила Ниа - таким же равнодушным тоном, каким могла попросить передать ей соль.  
\- Невозможно, - покачал головой Мелло, и, не обращая внимания на едва заметную гримаску Ниа, выругался. - Мы с тобой не можем работать вместе.  
\- Я могу.  
\- Я не могу, черт бы тебя побрал! Чего ты вообще приперлась? Ты сработалась с Мэттом, и ему пофиг, с кем сотрудничать - если это не "Майкрософт", - так что ты тут забыла? Это не та компания, в которой тебе удастся блеснуть интеллектом. Мои ребята... они считают, что женщины годятся только для одного. Они не будут тебя слушать.  
Вскочив на ноги, Мелло подошел к окну - но отражение в стекле мешало ему, сбивая с мысли и заставляя концентрироваться на каких-то малозначительных деталях. Светлое платье, тонкая нитка жемчуга на шее, дорогой чемодан с самыми необходимыми женскими мелочами - ее можно принять за студентку из хорошего колледжа, студентку, которая ездила в Европу приобщиться к культуре, и теперь вернулась домой.  
Домой?  
От этой мысли Мелло передернулся.  
\- Это реальный мир, Ниа, - сказал он.  
А отражение в стекле вдруг начало двигаться - все ближе и ближе, - и голос Ниа прозвучал прямо за его спиной.  
\- Мы с Мэттом можем работать вместе... но я ему не нужна. А он не нужен мне.  
\- Ты что имеешь в виду? - вдруг испугался Мелло.  
Если бы сейчас можно было шагнуть наружу, сквозь стекло, он бы не удержался. По крайней мере, если бы запах бензина, крови и раскаленного асфальта заглушил слабый аромат от волос Ниа, он снова смог бы стать самим собой - хоть на мгновение.  
\- Мэтт прекрасно справляется и без меня. Все, что ему нужно - это кто-нибудь, кто приносил бы ему кофе и вытряхивал пепельницу. Ты это знаешь - иначе не ушел бы.  
Мелло машинально кивнул. Сетевая война, которую начал Мэтт против Киры, нуждалась в миллионах, десятках миллионов солдат - но только в одном полководце. Одна запись в твиттере, растиражированная этими неизвестными солдатами, даже не знающими, за кого они воюют - и что они вообще находятся на войне, - приводила к тому, что в какой-нибудь стране менялась власть, пара фотографий на фликре - к самоубийствам среди чиновников, комментарий к видео - к военному перевороту.  
\- У меня другой метод, - продолжила Ниа. - Я хочу попытаться еще раз сложить все кусочки информации, которые у нас есть, и вычислить закономерность.  
Она начала говорить - о Кире, о Тетрадях, о допущенных прежде ошибках, - а Мелло все смотрел и смотрел на отражение бледного, усталого после многочасового перелета лица.  
И думал о том, сможет ли когда-нибудь шагнуть сквозь стекло.

***  
Мелло/fem!Ниа

\- В этот раз лучшим буду я, - сказал Мелло, и стиснул кулаки так, что ногти до крови впились в ладони. - Я буду лучшим, слышишь? Я стану преемником Л, а не эта мелкая белесая уродка!  
\- Не ори, - посоветовал Мэтт. - Лучше подумай, как это сделать.  
\- Точно. Пойду в библиотеку, еще раз повторю весь материал, - решил Мелло.  
Он принялся собирать свои тетради, но тут Мэтт, с шипением затушив сигарету в чашке с горячим шоколадом - шоколадом Мелло, между прочим, - продолжил:  
\- Ты это уже тысячу раз делал, а толку? Попробуй что-нибудь шокирующее. Как это делает Л.  
\- Ты что имеешь в виду?  
\- Ну... Например, он что-нибудь спрашивает, а сам чешет себе яйца, все об этом думают, и это сбивает их с толку, - предложил Мэтт. - Фактор неожиданности, ясно?  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы Ниа пялилась на мои яйца, - с опаской возразил Мелло, и на всякий случай прикрыл эту часть тела учебником по баллистике.  
\- Да это я к примеру! Короче, придумай что-то, что выбьет ее из колеи. Надо отвлечь ее внимание, понятно?  
И Мелло придумал.  
Заранее подпиленная и смазанная маслом ступенька подломилась как раз в тот момент, когда Ниа возвращалась расположенной на втором этаже библиотеки. Мелло, конечно, был тут как тут - он подхватил падающую Ниа на руки, и, не слушая ее слабых возражений, отнес на кушетку.  
\- Небольшое растяжение, но через пару часов все пройдет, - сказал он, ощупав тонкую, как у цыпленка, лодыжку, и помассировав узкую ступню.  
На следующий день, во время тестов, Мелло то и дело чувствовал на себе задумчивый взгляд. Этот взгляд сверлил ему затылок, заставляя воображать себе будущую победу. “Я докажу, ага... и Ниа поймет...”, - думал Мелло, путаясь в вопросах теста.  
Результаты, как обычно, вывесили на следующий день.  
Мелло был десятым.  
Холодные и равнодушные глаза Ниа скользнули по нему, как по пустому месту, и опять уставились на разложенный паззл.

***  
Миссис Кингсли, экономка приюта для альтернативно-одаренных сирот, была в отчаянии - потерялась ее кошка. В этот день мистер Вамми отпустил воспитанников с уроков, и отправил на поиски. Л отменил совещание с главой ФБР, и отложил в сторону дело о таинственной смерти владельца алмазных копей, вместо этого принявшись за изучение отпечатков лап. Роджер, выпив таблетки от аллергии, заперся у себя в кабинете.  
А Бейонд лежал на животе на пыльном чердачном полу, и обучал Пушинку правильно препарировать мышь.

***  
... - Очень проблемный ребенок, этот Бейонд, - услышал Л, настроив, наконец, аппаратуру, позволяющую прослушивать разговоры в кабинете мистера Рувье. - Я даже не могу понять, гений он, или совсем наоборот.  
\- С Л было так же, но ведь ты нашел к нему подход?  
\- Тут другие обстоятельства. Кроме того, я не могу посвящать ему все время. Надо что-то придумать.  
\- Может, домашнее животное?..  
В наушниках что-то заскрипело, и связь оборвалась. Но Л уже услышал все, что ему было нужно. И, по случайности, он знал, где взять то, что нужно.  
Лишь полчаса назад он видел в окно, как какой-то лихач (серый опель, номер YZ91SMR) сбил перебегавшую дорогу таксу. Ее труп все еще лежал на обочине, и, если положить его в коробку от принтера, получится отличный домашний любимец для новенького!

***

Теннисный мячик

Ягами Лайт был похищен за четверть часа до начала вступительного экзамена. Винить в этом он мог только себя - надо было получше присмотреться к “студенту по обмену из Лос-Анджелеса”. Лайт же с ходу записал странного типа в “агенты Л”, и успокоился. В тот момент его не насторожило даже то, что Рюук, увидев “агента”, перевернулся вниз головой, и радостно заболтал в воздухе ногами.  
“Я и не сомневался, что Рюдзаки - вымышленное имя”, - самодовольно подумал в ту минуту Лайт, и попытался отодвинуться от слишком навязчивого собеседника.  
После этого он некоторое время не думал ни о чем важном - этому мешала высокая концентрация наркотика, проникшая в его кровь из зажатого в кулаке Рюдзаки шприца.  
Следующая его мысль не отличалась оригинальностью.  
“Где я?” - подумал Лайт, очнувшись в полной темноте.  
А потом он услышал шаги.  
Они приближались. Медленно, словно идущему было некуда спешить, и он то и дело останавливался, чтобы полюбоваться красотами природы.  
Но на что можно любоваться здесь - во тьме?  
Шаги сопровождались хлюпаньем и влажным причмокиванием - и Лайту не особенно хотелось задумываться над тем, что это могло означать. Все же перед его глазами промелькнуло несколько не слишком приятных вариантов, включающих в себя многочисленные щупальца, крысиные пасти и насекомьи хоботки. Через секунду он с некоторым смущением попытался навсегда выбросить эти картинки из головы - потому что вспыхнувшая вдруг тусклая желтая лампочка осветила обычный заброшенный склад. Рюдзаки, облизав пальцы, поставил на пыльный ящик банку с остатками клубничного джема, присел на корточки, и сказал:  
\- Значит, ты - Кира? Кое-кто в этом почти не сомневается...  
Эти слова тут же вернули Лайту уверенность. Значит, все по-прежнему. Игра продолжается.  
\- Я не Кира! - возразил он, постаравшись принять вид испуганного и несчастного подростка.  
\- Ошибка всегда возможна, - согласился Рюдзаки. - Увы, у меня нет пятнадцати тысяч агентов, чтобы проверить достоверность твоих слов. Однако, - просияв, добавил он, - это также означает, что нет никого, кто бы меня остановил, если мне захочется применить не слишком законные методы дознания. Ну что, Кира-кун - начнем допрос?..

Л обнаружил, что Ягами Лайт похищен, через пять минут после начала экзамена. “Он не мог опоздать”, - подумал детектив, уставившись на пустое место, - “Не с его стремлением к порядку. Значит, случилось нечто непредвиденное”.  
Не обращая внимания на возмущенные голоса, он направился к выходу.  
Полчаса было потрачено на опрос агентов, три часа - на анализ видеозаписей со всех ближайших видеокамер, еще два часа - на глубокие раздумья над картой Токио. После этого Л сделал несколько звонков, а затем попросил Ватари принести клубничный чизкейк. Однако есть его не стал - только искромсал вилкой на мелкие кусочки, будто этот чизкейк был в настоящий момент его самым большим врагом.  
Отодвинув тарелку с бесформенной бело-багровой массой, Л обернулся к полицейским.  
\- Продолжайте отсматривать видеозаписи, - сказал он, и без особой необходимости добавил: - Я скоро вернусь.  
Однако вернулся Л только через пять часов - и опять попросил принести клубничный чизкейк.  
На этот раз десерт был съеден с признаками явного удовольствия.  
Ягами Лайт все еще числился пропавшим без вести.

Тусклый желтый свет мигнул и погас, и Лайт на мгновение позволил себе закрыть глаза. Он не знал, сколько часов длился допрос, и не был уверен, что сможет продержаться еще хоть немного. Несколько раз он едва не обратился к Рюуку, и не попросил у него глаза бога смерти. Останавливало его лишь то, что в этом состоянии он не смог бы написать ни строчки, даже если бы ему сунули Тетрадь под самый нос.  
“Я должен выдержать это”, - подумал он, стараясь не смотреть туда, где ныл о яблоках Рюук. - “Меня наверняка ищут... возможно даже, меня ищет Л. И меня найдут! Тогда то, что меня похитили, сыграет мне на руку. Раз я не убил Рюдзаки ради спасения своей жизни, значит, я не Кира, и все подозрения с меня будут сняты. Надо только подождать”.  
Свет вновь осветил пыльные ящики, но Рюдзаки, нахмурившись, положил вилку на расстеленную неподалеку газету, и поднялся.  
\- Продолжим через пару минут, - весело сообщил он, и выключил лампочку.  
Он скрылся за нагромождениями ящиков, а Лайт остался в одиночестве - если не считать Рюука, - и в темноте.

А потом он услышал шаги.  
На этот раз наркотик, попавший в его вены, был не очень сильным - или попросту имел другую формулу, - так что Лайт, погружаясь в беспамятство, успел услышать отдаленный взрыв, и злой голос Рюдзаки, выкрикивающий какие-то проклятья. Последними долетевшими до Лайта звуками были стеклянный звон разбившейся банки из-под джема и тихий смешок, сопровождавшийся хрустом и чавканьем - словно кто-то высасывал мозг из разгрызенной кости.

Очнувшись, Лайт тут же крепко зажмурился. На этот раз света было предостаточно - его было даже слишком много, и больные, воспаленные глаза Лайта тут же наполнились слезами.  
Впрочем, какая-то часть этих слез была слезами радости - он больше не находился во власти психопата.  
“Скорее всего, меня все-таки нашел Л. Интересно, где это я? Похоже на операционный покой. Логично, после всего, что я перенес”, - подумал Лайт, поглядывая сквозь прищуренные ресницы на сверкающие металлом непонятные штуковины. - “Теперь мне осталось убедить Л, что я не Кира, подобраться к нему поближе - и с ним будет покончено!”  
\- Ты можешь называть меня Рюдзаки, - донесся откуда-то механический голос.  
И Лайт понял, что все еще только начинается.  
“Меня найдут”, - уцепился он за прежнюю, спасительную мысль. - “Меня кто-нибудь найдет... Главное, молчать про...”

Надежды Лайта оправдались лишь через несколько бесконечных часов - или даже суток. Ослепительно-яркий свет вдруг погас, механический голос смолк, и в операционную вошел Рюдзаки номер один.  
\- Я его опять обыграл, но у нас всего одна минута сорок восемь секунд до того, как он сюда доберется, - сказал Рюдзаки номер один, делая Лайту укол.  
И Лайт с облегчением рухнул в беспамятство.

Ягами Лайт числился пропавшим без вести уже второй месяц. Л бросил все силы на его поиски. Иногда он исчезал из штаб-квартиры - на несколько часов, а то и дней, - чтобы заняться другими, требующими его внимания делами. Иногда после возвращения он выглядел довольным, как сытый кот, иногда бывал чем-то раздражен - и в такие дни обычно требовал принести ему какой-нибудь клубничный десерт, чтобы расправиться с ним, как с опасным соперником. Но он не уставал повторять, что обязательно победит, и найдет Ягами Лайта.

****

Новый сокамерник Бейонда был вершиной неестественного отбора, проходившего в трущобах Лос-Анджелеса - двухметровый, с переразвитыми плечевыми мышцами и нижней челюстью, с покрытой татуировками кожей и жестким ежиком темных волос.  
Бейонду он не понравился с первого взгляда, но к его сожалению, взаимным это чувство не было.  
\- Вовремя, бля, - искренне обрадовался сокамерник. - Спать будешь у параши, ясно, Розочка? Хорошо соси - и Большой Дик тебя не обидит.  
\- А если я не буду сосать? - нахмурился Бейонд.  
В следующую секунду он повис в воздухе, и беспомощно заболтал ногами.  
\- Урою, - все так же искренне пообещал Большой Дик, разжимая сомкнутые на шее Бейонда пальцы.  
Ощутив под ногами - и под задницей, - твердый пол, Бейонд закашлялся, осторожно ощупал шею, и пробормотал:  
\- Ясно. А если я позову охрану?  
\- Так ведь я тебя сейчас трогать не стану, - объяснил Большой Дик. - А следующая смена - мои кореша, они ничего не сделают, хоть лопни от крика.  
\- Здорово, - сказал Бейонд. - Ты хорошо устроился.  
\- А то! - ухмыльнулся сокамерник, и вытащил из-под матраса колоду карт. - Давай пока в картишки перекинемся, Розочка.  
\- Давай, - сказал Бейонд. - На что сыграем? На интерес? У меня ничего нет, кроме того, что на мне.  
Большой Дик радостно загоготал.  
\- Вот на это, - сказал он, начиная тасовать карты, - мы и будем играть.

На левом бицепсе Большого Дика извивалась русалка - всякий раз, когда он поднимал руку, она начинала призывно шевелить хвостом. На правом парил дракон - клыкастый, хищный, с огненным голодным взглядом и испачканными кровью когтями. На животе хтонические чудища делили между собой обнаженную красотку - тоже, по мнению Бейонда, не вполне человеческого происхождения. Обычно женщины не улыбаются, когда им во все дырки засовывают покрытые иглами щупальца. На бедрах сокамерника сонно потягивались львы, на пенисе... Кажется, там тоже была татуировка, но разглядеть подробности можно было лишь во время стояка. Бейонд решил, что просить сокамерника прервать игру, и подрочить, будет выглядеть моветоном.  
Тем более что Большой Дик как раз начал проигрывать.  
\- Ну ты и ловкий тип, Розочка, - хмыкнул он, отдирая с предплечья кусок лейкопластыря – некоторое время назад, после недолгих дебатов было решено, что лейкопластырь тоже является “одеждой”, и его тоже можно поставить на кон. - Хорошо, что до конца этой смены осталось немного времени...  
\- Так что, может, забацаем еще партию? - предложил Бейонд.  
\- А на что будем играть? - почесал в затылке Большой Дик. - Ты меня ободрал, как липку.  
\- Неправда. Твоя кожа еще при тебе, - начал Бейонд, но сокамерник немедленно перебил его радостным возгласом.  
\- Точно! Слушай, Розочка - сыграем на мою кожу! Уж теперь-то я точно отыграюсь!

Л появился как раз в тот момент, когда Бейонд закончил мыть руки.  
\- Как только мне сказали, что в результате канцелярской ошибки тебя перевели из спецлечебницы в Сан-Квентин, я понял, что ничем хорошим это не закончится, - без преамбулы заговорил детектив. - Я спешил, как мог, но... Скажи мне, что все в порядке.  
\- Как трогательно, что ты за меня переживал, - хмыкнул Бейонд. - Но все обошлось. Я тут даже успел в карты сыграть с одним типом. И выиграл.  
\- И все? - с почти ощутимым облегчением произнес Л. - Тогда поехали отсюда.  
\- Погоди, только выигрыш упакую, - заторопился Бейонд.  
Л покосился на лежащую возле койки горку одежды, увенчанную полосатыми семейниками,и брезгливо поморщился.  
\- Если ты попробуешь протащить это с собой, я... я сломаю тебе руку!  
\- Что я, совсем дурак? - обиделся Бейонд.  
Встав на колени, он пошарил под нарами, и вытащил оттуда светло-коричневый, пахнущий кровью сверток, на котором ясно был виден сморщенный и искаженный рисунок - хвостатая русалка.  
\- Значит, не совсем обошлось, - мрачно констатировал Л, и, нагнувшись, заглянул под койку.  
К его удивлению, то, что там лежало, все еще было живо - но вряд ли надолго.  
\- Могло быть и хуже, - пожал плечами Бейонд. - Меня могли отправить в общую камеру.  
И Л не смог с ним не согласиться.

LaBB - Linzertort and Beyond Birthday

Взбив яйцо, Бейонд осторожно добавил в него корицу, гвоздику, молотые грецкие орехи и лучшую муку фирмы “Брайдсмейд”. Потом он выложил получившееся тесто в форму и густо смазал его клубничным джемом “Квотер Квин”. А когда пирог подрумянился, Бейонд украсил его первосортным миндалем сорта “Боттомслэш”.  
Не обращая внимания на ожоги, он вытащил пирог из духовки, и спрятал в буфет, где тот должен был остывать до возвращения Л - и как раз в этот момент в кухню ворвалась помощница приютского повара - мисс Мисора.  
\- То-то мне почудилось, будто что-то горит! Ну, ты у меня получишь! - закричала она, и, схватив Бейонда за ухо, потащила его прочь из кухни - сперва в медпункт, а потом - на ковер к директору.

****  
В начале августа на лбу у Ягами Лайта выскочил прыщ, а Кеске Хигучи решил подровнять волосы. Парикмахерская, попавшаяся ему по дороге домой, была маленькой и пустой. Только за кассовым аппаратом сидела бледная молодая женщина, и лениво перелистывала иллюстрированный журнал.  
\- Садитесь в кресло. Мастер сейчас подойдет, - сказала она, даже не глянув на посетителя.  
"Стерва", - понял Хигучи. - "Думает, что раз выучила английский, то уже королева. А сама, наверное, и двух слов толком не свяжет. Эх, надо было в свою прежнюю парикмахерскую пойти!"  
Он вздрогнул, когда зеркало неожиданно отразило появившуюся за его спиной фигуру мастера - тот вышел из задней комнаты бесшумно, как кот, и, если бы не отражение, Хигучи никогда не догадался бы о его присутствии.  
\- Подровняй сзади, - бросил Хигучи, принимая невозмутимый вид. - И поаккуратнее, а то знаю я вас!  
\- Отличные волосы, - сказал мастер, поднимая руки в похожем на благословение жесте. - Такие волосы нуждаются в особом уходе.  
\- Твое дело - подровнять, и не лезть, куда не просят, - огрызнулся Хигучи.  
Ему захотелось встать, и уйти - мастер начал раздражать его с первой же секунды, хуже того - он вызывал безотчетное ощущение гадливости, но почему-то Хигучи не шевельнулся.  
Даже тогда, когда длинные бледные пальцы начали перебирать его волосы.  
"Развелось пидоров", - думал он, вздрагивая от холодного пощелкивания ножниц. - "Еще и линзы красные нацепил, и глаза накрасил так, что не всякая шлюха так накрасится. Может, этих тоже... того?"  
\- Тебя как зовут? - буркнул он.  
\- Рюдзаки Рю, к вашим услугам, - поклонился мастер, непристойно нависая над плечом Хигучи.  
"Запомним", - подумал тот, закрывая глаза, чтобы уберечь их от сыпавшихся с ножниц мелких волосинок.  
Ножницы продолжали выщелкивать монотонную успокаивающую мелодию, и Хигучи не сразу сообразил, что мастер стрижет его слишком уж долго.  
"Наверняка попытается содрать дополнительную плату. А вот хрен ему", - подумал Хигучи, но мысль была ленивой, и какой-то необязательной. Ножницы все щелкали и щелкали, и что-то мягкое прикасалось к лицу, по-рыбьи пощипывало брови, и разглаживало нахмуренный лоб.  
\- Готово, - сказал мастер, и Хигучи открыл глаза.  
Из зеркала на него смотрел незнакомец. Незнакомец, которому место на постере в девичьей спальне, на сцене, под взглядами беснующихся фанатов, на экране - но никак не в отделе развития новых технологий корпорации Йотсуба.  
Странное дело, но это лицо понравилось Хигучи. Он слегка улыбнулся, блеснув узкой полоской белоснежных зубов.  
\- Неплохо.  
Он оглянулся, чтобы высказать мастеру свое одобрение - но тот уже исчез в задней комнате, из которой тут же донеслось журчание воды и позвякивание ножниц. Пожав плечами, Хигучи подошел к кассирше.  
\- С вас полторы тысячи, - сказала женщина.  
На ее шее темнели лиловые пятна - как от слишком туго завязанного дешевого линючего шарфа.  
"Да уж, в такой дыре на шелк не заработаешь", - подумал Хигучи, и, выложив на стол две купюры, сказал:  
\- Сдачи не надо.

На совещание Хигучи ворвался быстрым, уверенным шагом человека, который точно знает, что нужно делать. И, судя по растерянным лицам присутствующих, он был единственным, кто это знал.  
\- Хатори-сан, успокойтесь, пожалуйста, - снисходительно бросил он начальнику рекламного отдела. - Никто вас не арестует... если вы сами не дадите для этого повода. Намикава-сан... когда Койл позвонит, дайте мне возможность перемолвиться с ним парой слов. У меня есть план, как обернуть все случившееся к нашему благу - и к благу "Йотсубы".  
Его глубокий, завораживающий голос начал рассказывать об открывающихся перед корпорацией перспективах - и все члены совета согласно кивали каждому слову.

А в это время в штаб-квартире Ягами-сан разочарованно покачал головой.  
\- Это убьет твою мать, - отвернувшись, сказал он.  
\- Но я не Кира! - крикнул ему в спину Лайт - и, бессознательно потянувшись к подбородку, ковырнул созревший гнойник. Один из многих, вдруг высыпавших на его прежде безупречных щеках.  
\- Не Кира, ага, - проворчал Аизава, заламывая ему руки за спину, и защелкивая на запястьях наручники. - Кто тебе поверит? Вон как глазки бегают!  
\- Но вы же верили мне раньше!  
\- Раньше ты был как-то... убедительнее, - нахмурился Матсуда, продолжая удерживать Лайта на мушке. - Правда, Л?  
\- А? - Л, напряженно вслушивавшийся в разговор Айбера с главой отдела развития новых технологий, необыкновенно красивого мужчины лет тридцати, вытащил из уха наушник, и раздраженно махнул рукой. - Уведите его, Аизава-сан. С Ягами-младшим мне все было ясно с самого начала - достаточно посмотреть на его лицо. Вы же сами видите - на нем написаны все, присущие Кире, комплексы! Уведите его, и займитесь, наконец, делом!

Часть 2  
Кто я такой, значения не имеет. Для вас я - человек без лица и без имени, и вам следует знать обо мне одну-единственную вещь - когда мне было одиннадцать, я нашел мертвое тело.  
Я не очень хорошо помню весь тот день - помню только, что меня почему-то отпустили с урока, и я решил воспользоваться свободным временем, чтобы исследовать левое крыло Вамми-Хауса. Тем летом там собирались сделать ремонт, и воспитатели строго следили, чтобы мы не шастали в запертые комнаты. Но кто смог бы нас удержать? Любопытство, подкрепленное брошенным нам вызовом, приправленное соперничеством и любовью к приключениям, сдобренное детской страстью ко всяческому хламу и брошенным вещам, искушало нас тем сильнее, чем строже было наказание. Там, среди кое-как сваленной старой мебели, пахнущих сыростью ведер из-под известки и тряпок со следами краски, можно было найти настоящие сокровища - набор патефонных иголок, обросшие пылью резисторы, металлические шишечки от кроватей или медные гвозди.  
Однажды я нашел застрявшую между створок шкафа фотографию. На желтой выцветшей картонке можно было разглядеть девочку примерно моего возраста, с падающими на плечи завитыми локонами, глубокими темными глазами, окаймленными густой тенью от ресниц, с раскрашенным от руки цветком, приколотым к воротнику старинного платья. Об этой фотографии я никому не сказал. Я спрятал ее в тайнике между стеной и моей тумбочкой, и время от времени рассматривал, придумывая девочке разные имена, и сочиняя истории о нашей встрече. Я никогда не видел никого прекраснее. Каждый раз, когда я глядел на нее, мое сердце ныло от сладкой боли - и только через много лет я понял, что фотография была сделана уже после смерти девочки.  
Но хватит об этом. Как я уже сказал, сам я не имею никакого значения. Не было бы меня - был бы кто-то другой, кто-то, подходящий для заключительного этапа головоломки. Просто так вышло, что на этом месте оказался я - и поэтому я рассказываю эту историю.  
Итак, мне было одиннадцать, меня отпустили с уроков, и я проскользнул в пустующее левое крыло, чтобы обогатиться новыми сокровищами. Я собирался еще раз обшарить угловую комнату, ту самую, в которой я несколькими днями раньше нашел фотографию. Но, к моему глубокому огорчению, дверь оказалась запертой изнутри. На мгновение я почувствовал себя так, будто меня обокрали - но тут же вспомнил, что замок в этой двери самый простой, и что открыть ее можно обыкновенным куском проволоки. Провозившись не больше пяти минут, я вошел - и сразу же увидел мертвеца.  
Он висел на потолочном крюке, и казался очень высоким - намного выше, чем был в жизни. Только через минуту я понял, что эта иллюзия возникла из-за того, что ноги мертвеца не достигали пола. Наверное, вы думаете услышать, что эта минута была самой страшной в моей жизни - но, если быть честным, то все, что я тогда почувствовал, было любопытство. Именно из-за любопытства я подошел поближе, и постарался все как следует рассмотреть. Первым делом мне бросилось в глаза темное пятно на брюках. Сморщив нос от резкого запаха, я подумал, что никогда в жизни не покончу с собой таким способом. Потом я посмотрел вверх - на опухшее и побагровевшее лицо. Уголок рта был испачкан смешанной с кровью слюной. Светлые волосы торчали над ушами, и я сразу вспомнил, что завтра нас всех ждет поход в парикмахерскую. Я дотронулся до покрытой редкими веснушками руки - и труп качнулся.  
“Надо поскорее сообщить воспитателям”, - подумал я, воображая, как изойдут завистью мои товарищи. И все же я потратил с четверть часа на тщательный обыск - ведь я знал, что в ближайшее время никому, кроме воспитателей, и, быть может, полиции, не удастся попасть в эту комнату, а значит, все ее бесценные сокровища будут для меня потеряны. Быстро распихав по карманам добычу, я выскочил в коридор - и увидел, как они сворачивают за угол.  
Они - это Л и Бейонд, люди, которые, в отличие от меня, всегда что-то значили. Даже тогда - а ведь им было не больше тринадцати.  
Перед тем, как повернуть, они остановились - чтобы обняться, нет, обвиться друг вокруг друга, прижимаясь всем телом, трогая друг друга везде, где только могли достать их руки - или губы. Потом кто-то из них тихо рассмеялся - и они исчезли.  
А я оперся ослабевшей спиной на дверь, за которой раскачивалось на веревке тело преемника Л, и перевел дух.  
О том, что А выбран в преемники Л, и о том, как к этому относится сам Л, ходили разные слухи. Но вот что слухами точно не было, так это привычка Л уничтожать любого, кто вставал у него на пути. Он был особенным, я ведь уже сказал об этом? Уникальным. И то, что его можно заменить, было ему поперек глотки. Он вел себя так, будто ему плевать, будто вся эта затея с воспитанием преемников ему безразлична - но мы все, в той или иной мере, были затронуты этим соревнованием. И вряд ли Л мог остаться в стороне только потому, что он уже забрался на самую вершину.  
В общем, влезать в это дело мне совершенно не хотелось.  
В конце концов, это ведь только самоубийство, правильно? Нет никаких причин думать, что тут есть что-то еще. Да, на ногах у А виднелись свежие ссадины - но у какого мальчишки нет ссадин и синяков? И табурет, с которого спрыгнул А, лежал слишком далеко - если как следует подумать. Но ведь он мог откатиться! Были еще кое-какие мелочи - но вряд ли кто-то обратит на них внимание. Для того, чтобы их заметить, надо было знать эту комнату так, как ее знал я - как изучил ее в поисках вещей, принадлежавших девочке со старинной фотографии.  
К тому же, я просто не смог бы сказать мистеру Рувье о том, что делали Л и Бейонд - как они лезли друг другу под футболки, как терлись друг о друга и со стоном запрокидывали головы. Так что я подождал еще немного - чтобы удостовериться, что в коридоре никого нет, - а потом побежал за воспитателями.  
Конечно, мне поверили - поверили, когда я сказал, что А покончил жизнь самоубийством. Поверили, потому что я, хоть и не был такой значительной личностью, как Л, все же был известен своей наблюдательностью и умением делать верные выводы.  
Прошли годы, прежде чем я понял, что был первым в череде людей, замещавших Л в тех случаях, когда он не мог или не хотел действовать самостоятельно. Я был перед Мисорой Наоми, поймавшей Бейонда Берздея, перед Матсудой, застрелившим Киру, перед самим Кирой, расследовавшим свои собственные преступления. Теперь я уже не могу вспомнить, что из сделанного тогда я сделал по собственной воле, а к чему меня подтолкнули. Вот, например, причина, по которой меня отпустили с уроков... Я не помню, почему это произошло, но устроить такое было бы для Л парой пустяков. И, конечно, Л знал, что, получив несколько свободных часов, я обязательно сунусь в ту комнату - и стану тем, кто найдет А. Иногда я даже дохожу до того, что гадаю - не он ли сделал эту комнату настолько для меня притягательной? Но потом достаю кусочек картона, рисунок на котором выцвел настолько, что может лишь угадываться воображением, и думаю, что это было бы слишком жестоко даже для него.  
Впрочем, был ли он хоть когда-то добр к своим маскам? Он направлял людей в те места, в которых они проявят свои лучшие стороны, давал им многое из того, о чем они могли только мечтать - но он не был добр. Он использовал людей, как маски, как своих представителей - и присутствие такого представителя было его фирменным знаком, его авторской подписью, свидетельством того, что он ведет расследование.  
Или, возможно, стоит за преступлением.  
Часть 3  
Из отеля Л выехал почти сразу же после того, как в него въехал - и Ватари пришлось проявить непревзойденную дживсовость, чтобы вновь упаковать и сложить все распакованные вещи.  
В следующем отеле Л ограничился тем, что минут пять покружил по холлу, купил пакетик изюма в шоколаде - и выскочил прочь с такой скоростью, что у портье возникло непреодолимое желание пересчитать ключи на стенде и деньги в собственном бумажнике.  
Третий отель Л забраковал, даже не глянув в его сторону.  
Четвертый находился в таком районе, что Ватари попытался взбунтоваться.  
\- По крайней мере, давай расчехлим винтовки, - предложил он.  
\- Я на сто процентов уверен, что сейчас мне ничего не грозит.  
\- Разве я говорил о тебе? - скорбно произнес Ватари, когда о пуленепробиваемое стекло ударилась пустая пивная банка.  
Это происшествие привело к небольшой задержке - Л, как ревностный сторонник идеи о неотвратимости наказания и торжестве правосудия, не смог отказаться от искушения разъяснить аборигенам свои представления о жизни.  
\- Едем дальше, - скомандовал он через десять минут, и захрустел конфискованным у одного из преступников яблоком.  
В четвертом отеле Л снял номер - маленькую комнату в скучных голубых обоях, - и в следующую минуту сбежал из него через окно.  
Через четверть часа он без всякой помпы заселился в пятый отель - дорогой, даже слишком, но не особенно известный, и поэтому практически лишенный туристического блеска.  
С облегчением сбросив кроссовки, Л прошелся по мягкому ковру. Густой ворс пружинил под ногами, как молодая трава - и даже пах почти так же, благодаря патентованным средствам для уборки. Ванная и туалет сверкали тревожной, напоминавшей об операционной, чистотой, и Л постарался привнести в эту холодную стерильность немного жизни. После этого он обследовал балкон, с которого открывался замечательный вид на залив, и шкаф, который открылся в непривычную сторону.  
Л охнул, потер ушибленный лоб, и потянулся за телефоном.  
\- Ватари, до утра ты свободен. Меня не беспокоить - ни под каким видом, - сказал он, направляясь к кровати - такой же роскошной и просторной, как и весь номер.  
Телефон шлепнулся на атласное покрывало, Л потянулся - и почувствовал, как что-то крепко схватило его за лодыжку.  
Из-под кровати донесся негромкий смешок.  
Л упал лицом на пушистый ковер, который с такого близкого расстояния пах не травой, а химией, и попытался высвободиться из хватки. Но длинное гибкое тело уже выползло из-под кровати, и, прежде чем Л успел подняться на ноги, прижало его к полу.  
\- Попался!  
Л слегка улыбнулся.  
\- Ты уверен? Думаешь, я случайно остановился в этом отеле? Нет, Бейонд, это ты попался!  
\- А ты думаешь, я не знал, что ты, в конце концов, выберешь именно этот отель?  
\- Я его выбрал только потому, что был уверен - тут я тебя поймаю, - сообщил Л.  
\- И твоя уверенность привела тебя прямо в ловушку, - прошептал ему на ухо Бейонд.  
\- Вопрос только в том, кто эту ловушку подстроил? - парировал Л.  
Вместо ответа язык Бейонда скользнул ему в рот, и, по-змеиному вздрагивая, начал поиски уязвимых мест - таких, которые отзывались на легчайшее прикосновение. Этих мест сразу обнаружилось даже слишком много - и некоторые не поддавались никакому логическому анализу. Например, какая может быть связь между нижней губой и коленями, которые вдруг сами по себе разъезжаются в стороны?  
\- Давай уже, - от нетерпения голос Л зазвучал мрачно и зло, и первой жертвой этой злости стал замок на джинсах Бейонда. Звякнул покривившимися зубчиками, оцарапал до крови палец - и раскрылся, поддаваясь напору. Л прикусил губу, стараясь сдержать рвущийся из горла звук - нашумев, он всегда начинал чувствовать себя неловко, - но тут Бейонд заерзал на его бедрах так, что он не выдержал, и застонал.  
Потемнели и засветились голодом багровые глаза, руки зашарили по телу, мир вокруг задвигался, словно город встряхнуло очередным землетрясением - и Л, задыхаясь, прошептал:  
\- Вот теперь я тебя точно поймал!  
\- А удержать сможешь?

\- Есть интересное предложение от ФБР, - сказал на следующее утро Ватари. - Шпионаж в автомобильной промышленности. Займешься?  
\- Возможно, - пробормотал Л, уставившись на экран ноутбука. - Однако вначале нам нужно перебраться в другое место.  
\- Но мы только вчера вселились. Думаешь, твои враги тебя уже вычислили?  
\- Что-то вроде того, - неопределенно ответил Л. - Забронируй номер в Билтморе, в Санта-Барбаре. Я спущусь через полчаса - только доделаю кое-что.  
Он опять застучал по клавишам, пытаясь предположить, куда направится после этой ночи Бейонд - и где можно будет подстроить ему очередную ловушку. Время от времени он поднимал голову, и невидящим взглядом осматривал комнату - как будто где-то в ней могла быть подсказка.  
В один из таких моментов он заметил, что дверь шкафа слегка приоткрыта.  
Это могло быть случайностью - но могло быть и знаком. Бейонд любил оставлять знаки, и, несмотря на то, что девяносто процентов из них были ложными, оставленными ради шутки, или для того, чтобы направить Л по неверному пути, некоторые все же могли дать подсказку.  
"И что же это означает?" - спросил себя Л, подойдя к шкафу, и заглядывая в гулкую темноту.  
Ответ он получил через секунду - когда какая-то сила втянула его внутрь, и захлопнула за ним дверь.  
Часть 4  
Очнулся Лайт в незнакомом месте. Простреленная рука больше не болела, в лицо дул свежий ветерок, а под щекой пробивалась молодая трава.  
Рядом сидел Рюук, и громко хрустел яблоком.  
"Я жив", - подумал Лайт.  
Радость заполнила его тело, но к ней примешивался кислый привкус унижения - от слов Ниара, от выстрела Матсуды, от воспоминаний о том, как он умолял Рюука не записывать в Тетрадь его имя. И все же - он жив, и это главное. Месть можно будет обдумать позже - от этого она станет только слаще.  
\- Это ты умно придумал, - с фальшивым восхищением сказал он Рюуку. - Теперь Ниар и полицейские думают, что я мертв, и мы можем начать игру заново. Моя Тетрадь у тебя?  
\- Нам нужно отправиться в другое место, - ответил Рюук, выплюнув яблочный хвостик. - Это довольно далеко, так что лучше будет, если я тебя понесу. Кхе-кхе.  
\- А где мы, кстати? - поинтересовался Лайт, отметив про себя некоторую неопрятность здешних пейзажей. Что поделаешь - сельская местность никогда не вызывала у него теплых чувств.  
Вместо ответа Рюук схватил его под мышками, как хватают котят, и взмыл в воздух. От неожиданности Лайт зажмурился - а когда он все-таки решился открыть глаза, Рюук уже опускался на висящий прямо в воздухе мост. На дальнем его конце вспыхивали зеленые ядовитые огни, и когда слоистые полосы тумана ненадолго расходились в стороны, можно было увидеть бесформенную гору сваленных в кучу мертвых тел.  
\- Рюук, - сглотнул Лайт, - это же...  
\- Мир шинигами, - кивнул Рюук.  
\- Но ты говорил, что здесь нет ничего, кроме песка! А я видел рощи, и цветы, и... и ты ел нормальные яблоки! - сказал Лайт, заподозрив, что стал жертвой очередной идиотской шутки.  
\- Ну, все меняется, кхе-кхе, - пожал плечами Рюук. - Наш законный король вспомнил, кто он такой, и вернулся, а когда король возвращается, мир обретает смысл. И яблоки, само собой. Иди, Лайт-кун. Тебя ждут.  
Лайт перевел взгляд на гору из тел - на самом ее верху стоял костяной трон, и на нем, опершись подбородком о тощие колени, сидел Повелитель Шинигами.  
И его взгляд не сулил Лайту ничего хорошего.  
Часть 5  
Когда на кладбище спустился ранний ноябрьский вечер, Л вылез из могилы.  
Задрав футболку, он почесал грубый шов, начинающийся чуть ниже ключиц и заканчивающийся где-то под джинсами, с интересом огляделся по сторонам - и, перемахнув через невысокую оградку, зашагал к выходу.  
Весь его недолгий путь сопровождался недовольным бурчанием, вздохами и зубовным скрежетом.  
А когда Л вышел на улицу, и поднял руку, подзывая такси, кто-то задумчиво просипел:  
\- Как это ему удалось?

Л вернулся только на следующее утро. Под мышкой он держал ноутбук, прежде явно принадлежавший особе, обожавшей котиков и покемонов - если судить по наклейкам. Кроме того, свободной рукой он прижимал к груди пакет с пончиками, термос с кофе, и чье-то ухо - которое, правда, вскоре отправилось в контейнер для мусора. Сухая листва, усыпавшая кладбище, взволнованно зашевелилась - полусонные жуки, кроты и дождевые черви сновали от могилы к могиле, разнося слухи о необычном мертвеце.  
\- Он ходит при свете дня, - бормотала похороненная этим летом Макино Рейко.  
\- Он выходит за ограду! - прохрипела Тамура Окицу - ее могилу никто не навещал, и она постоянно думала о том, как живут без нее ее многочисленые родственники.  
\- Он читает биржевые сводки, - прошептал Эдвард Биглоу, американский бизнесмен, тридцать лет проработавший на Токийской бирже, и умерший месяц назад от инфаркта, лишь косвенно связанного с громкими преступлениями Киры - его сердце не выдержало известия о неожиданном падении акций "Токио Электроникс" на два пункта.  
\- Как тебе это удается? - грубо спросила девушка с расплывшейся вокруг глаз жирной тушью и располосованными запястьями. Ее звали Исиро Мико, и две недели назад она покончила жизнь самоубийством. Теперь это уже не казалось такой хорошей идеей - как выяснилось, человечеству, в общем, глубоко наплевать на брошенный ею вызов, - но сделанного было не изменить.  
\- Все мертвые привязаны к кладбищу - это закон, как зима и лето. Как у тебя получается его нарушить? - сказала Мико, присаживаясь на землю рядом с Л.  
\- Закон - это я, - пробормотал Л, не отрывая взгляда от ползущих по экрану цифр. - Нет, это не дело... А если вот так? Тогда в игру вступит еще кое-кто, надо только подтолкнуть его уйти из приюта...  
Он вытащил из пакета остывший пончик, и принялся слизывать с него глазурь.  
\- Есть правила! Их нельзя нарушать! - воскликнула Мико.  
В горле у нее запершило. Закашлявшись, она выплюнула извивающуюся белую личинку, и требовательно спросила:  
\- Почему ты ведешь себя так, будто ты все еще живой?  
\- А? - Л, наконец-то, оторвался от ноутбука, и посмотрел на девушку. Потом - на пончик. Потом - снова на девушку.  
И сказал:  
\- Все дело в мозгах. Мозги - вот что самое главное. А теперь, можешь оставить меня в покое? Я занят.

Л исчез рано утром, перед рассветом.  
Никто из людей - ни сторож, ни редкие посетители, - ни о чем не догадывались, но мертвые знали, что под надгробием, украшенным большой готической "L", никто не лежит.  
Впрочем, мертвым было не до того, чтобы задумываться над тем, куда делся их недолгий сосед. У них были заботы поважнее.  
\- Все дело в мозгах, - шептала Макино Рейко, и улыбалась, вспоминая своего мужа.  
\- Мозги, - прошамкала Тамура Окицу, думая о детях и внуках.  
\- Мозги! - восклицал Эдвард Биглоу, и перед его мысленным взором вставали лица головастых сотрудников Токийской биржи.  
\- Мозги - вот что самое главное, - объясняла знакомой покойнице Исиро Мико, перед тем, как раздавить череп случайному прохожему.  
Часть 6  
"Необходимо обеспечить действия, связанные с вознаграждением и наказанием. Звонить по номеру... ", - было написано на небольшом листке бумаги. Л обнаружил этот листок рано утром 31-го декабря, и минут пять вертел его в руках, рассматривая вычурный почерк, принюхиваясь, и разглядывая записку на свет.  
В конце концов, так ничего и не выяснив, он вытащил мобильник.  
\- Кто это? - спросил он, едва соединившись с набранным номером.  
\- Не имеет значения. В некотором смысле я не существую.  
\- В некотором смысле, я тоже не существую, - возразил Л. - По крайней мере, никто не знает, кто я такой, и как ко мне добраться. Поэтому мне интересно, как эта записка оказалась на моем столе.  
\- Хо, хо, хо! - басовито рассмеялся собеседник. - Мы с тобой похожи больше, чем ты думаешь. Поэтому-то я тебя и выбрал. Сам я, видишь ли, приболел. Старость - не радость, а тут еще озоновые дыры... В общем, предлагаю тебе сделку. Ты выполняешь мое поручение - оно не слишком отличается от твоих обычных занятий, так что вряд ли у тебя возникнут трудности, а я гарантирую тебе исполнение трех любых желаний.  
\- Вообще-то, мои расценки, если брать сегодняшний курс доллара... - начал Л, но собеседник не дал ему договорить.  
\- Три желания, - строго сказал он. - Любые три желания - найти любовь всей жизни, вернуть своих родителей, стать королем или разбогатеть, - и все это за одну ночь работы.  
Л немного подумал - секунду, не больше, - и сказал:  
\- Я согласен. Мне нужно еще что-нибудь знать об этом деле?  
\- Через полчаса ты поднимешься на крышу. Там тебя будет ждать транспорт и все необходимое оборудование. Если хочешь, можешь взять с собой помощницу. Моя-то тоже приболела - от меня заразилась, не иначе. Лежит, сморкается, даже косу в порядок привести - и то сил нет.  
\- А дальше? - поторопил собеседника Л.  
\- А дальше - сам разберешься, кого наградить, а кого - наказать. Хо, хо, хо!

Через полчаса дрожащий от холода Л впрыгнул в приземлившиеся на крышу сани, и быстро облачился в алую шубу с белой оторочкой и алую бархатную шапку.  
\- Бейонд, ты идешь? - крикнул он, обернувшись к чердачному окну.  
\- Иду! Черт... Коса за что-то зацепилась, - донеслось в ответ.  
А через секунду из окна вылез Бейонд, волоча за собой остро наточенную косу.  
\- Вжик! - радостно крикнул он, взмахнув косой, и едва не срезав рог одному из оленей. - Вжжик!  
\- Садись, - проворчал Л - немного невнятно, потому что его рот был набит конфетами из огромного мешка. - И оденься, как требует заказчик.  
\- Шуба какая-то женская, - недовольно сообщил Бейонд, натягивая приталенную шубейку. - В задницу дует.  
\- Ничего, спускаться будем, по большей части, через камины, там и погреешься, - пообещал Л.  
\- А с желаниями ты уже определился? - полюбопытствовал Бейонд.  
\- Не-а. Родители мне не нужны, мне мистера Вамми хватает, любовь всей жизни - та еще тягомотина, а деньги и власть у меня и так есть. И вообще, такие вещи лучше придержать. Мало ли, вдруг возникнет ситуация, когда понадобится чудо?  
Сунув в рот очередную конфету, он спросил:  
\- Ну что - поехали награждать и карать? Где у нас первая остановка - где-то в Полинезии, правильно?  
\- Правильно! - взмахнул косой Бейонд - и олени поскакали по мерцающим в воздухе снежинкам, как по накатанной дороге.  
\- Хо, хо, хо! - крикнул Л.  
\- Кхе, кхе, кхе! - отозвался Бейонд.

Часть 7  
1.  
\- Не садитесь туда! - вскрикнул Л, когда мистер Вамми взялся за спинку соседнего стула.  
\- Почему?  
Мистер Вамми внимательно посмотрел на пустое сидение, потом - на Л, но сесть не решился.  
Сидение могло только выглядеть пустым - уж с такими-то вещами он сталкивался в приюте неоднократно. И не имел никакого желания заполучить себе в ягодицы полдюжины острых булавок, взрывающуюся при малейшем давлении пороховую смесь или порцию несмывающейся краски.  
Л что-то пробормотал, но так невнятно, что мистер Вамми был вынужден переспросить.  
\- За стулом кто-то сидит? Что...  
\- Его зовут Бейонд, - немножко громче произнес Л, и, словно пожалев об этом, запихнул себе в рот большой кусок пирога.  
Мистер Вамми кивнул, и придвинул себе другой стул.  
“Воображаемый друг”, - подумал он. - “Что ж, это еще далеко не самое худшее из того, с чем мне приходилось сталкиваться”.

2.  
\- Ты поступил неправильно, - сказал мистер Вамми, - Ты не должен был взрывать Грегори и Сида.  
Л что-то пробурчал себе под нос, и еще крепче обхватил руками коленки.  
\- Я не слышу, - строго сказал мистер Вамми, - а ты знаешь, что пока я не услышу, что ты сожалеешь, и что ты понял, почему так нельзя поступать, ты к компьютеру не подойдешь. Я хочу, чтобы ты осознал, что мог убить этих ребят - и все из-за нескольких глупых слов! Неужели так сложно было решить проблему мирно? Или поговорить с кем-то из воспитателей, раз уж ты не мог это проигнорировать? Ты же умный ребенок... Как тебе вообще пришла в голову эта идея?! В общем, так - никакого компьютера, никаких сладостей, никакого...  
\- Это не я придумал, - хмуро выдавил Л.  
\- А кто же? Бейонд? - мистер Вамми с комическим удивлением поправил очки. - Л, мне казалось, что мы договорились. Я ничего не имею против твоего приятеля, - мистер Вамми вовремя прикусил язык, и промолчал о том, что этот “приятель” существует только в воображении Л, - но я бы хотел, чтобы ты сам отвечал за свои ошибки. Впрочем... Раз идея принадлежала Бейонду, то будет справедливо, если я накажу именно его.  
Мистер Вамми чувствовал себя довольно глупо, когда запирал пустую комнату, служившую импровизированным карцером, и уводил мрачного, сопротивляющегося Л на ужин. Однако этот странный педагогический прием сработал - на следующее утро Л признал свою вину.  
\- Я рад, что у тебя хватило честности сказать правду, - кивнул мистер Вамми, отпирая комнату, и делая вид, будто ждет, когда из нее выйдет предыдущий пленник. - Но все же тебе придется посидеть несколько часов в карцере и подумать над своим поведением.  
Л подчинился без малейшего возражения.  
А через час после того, как за ним захлопнулась дверь, кто-то подложил в портфель Грегори самодельную бомбу.

3\. - Л, ты готов? Ничего не забыл?  
Мистер Вамми обернулся, и посмотрел, как Л устраивается на заднем сидении лимузина - сбрасывает с ног кроссовки, возится, словно утаптывая сидение босыми ногам, шелестит карамельными фантиками, раскладывая их в ему одному понятном порядке, надкусывает конфеты, выбирая из них ту единственную, которую ему хочется съесть в этот момент, лохматит волосы, листает путеводитель по Британскому музею - цели нынешней поездки, лижет яркий рекламный вкладыш с изображением шариков мороженого, дышит на стекло и рисует на нем какие-то знаки... По сравнению с ним Бейонд выглядел самим спокойствием - он всего-навсего пытался отковырять перочинным ножиком хромированную дверную ручку.  
\- Бейонд, немедленно спрячь нож, - скомандовал мистер Вамми. - Или распрощайся с ним навсегда.  
Он включил зажигание, и нахмурился. Что-то все же было забыто - так ему показалось в эту секунду. Что-то важное. Мистер Вамми глянул в зеркало заднего вида - и ему почудилось, будто никакого Бейонда на заднем сидении нет, и быть не может, потому что...  
Не выдержав, он оглянулся. Его сердце пропустило удар, когда он увидел, что Бейонда действительно нет - и одновременно с этим он почувствовал облегчение. Да, это было безумием - воображать, что этот ребенок существует, и это страшно - узнать о своем безумии, но теперь-то он знает истину, знает, что все это ненастоящее, что он каким-то образом поверил в чужую историю...  
Под сидениями что-то зашуршало, и на свет появилась растрепанная голова Бейонда.  
\- Я ножик уронил. Теперь, если в музее на нас нападут мумии, нам нечем будет защищаться, - печально сообщил он, и принялся утешать себя конфетами.

Нерождественская история

Часть 1  
Фоном к таким историям должны служить медленно падающие снежинки, темное небо и уютно светящиеся окна. Но стояло лето, жаркое, душное, небо казалось вылинявшим и белесым, и был полдень, поэтому окна не светились теплым светом, а больно резали глаза солнечными бликами. У входа в елизаветинский особняк стоял немолодой мужчина в старомодной шляпе. Одной рукой он вытирал платком вспотевший лоб, а второй удерживал брыкающегося мальчишку лет восьми.  
\- Теперь это будет твоим домом, Бейонд, - заговорил мужчина, когда мальчишка немного утих.  
\- Иди в задницу, мистер Вамми, - сказал мальчишка, и пнул мужчину по ноге.  
\- Так говорить нехорошо, - голос мужчины звучал устало, как будто он повторял эту фразу уже сотни раз - и без малейшего результата.  
\- Иди на хер! - закричал Бейонд, вырывая свою руку из руки мистера Вамми, и бросаясь бежать.  
Впрочем, далеко убежать ему не удалось - мистер Вамми успел схватить его за шиворот.  
\- Ты научишься нормально разговаривать, ты сможешь читать интересные книги, получишь полезные знания, будешь общаться с детьми, равными тебе по интеллекту, и когда-нибудь, возможно, станешь великим детективом, - сквозь зубы сказал он, втаскивая сопротивляющегося Бейонда в холл.  
Бейонд опять грязно выругался, уделив особое внимание происхождению и сексуальным привычкам матерей интеллектуально развитых детей, но не оставив без внимания и свою вероятную детективную карьеру.  
\- Подожди здесь. Я проверю, приготовил ли Роджер твою комнату, - сказал мистер Вамми. - И не пытайся сбежать - думаю, что ты уже понял, что я найду тебя где угодно.  
На это Бейонд ничего не ответил. Бежать ему было некуда, и сопротивлялся он только для того, чтобы дать понять старику, что не все и не всегда будет происходить так, как тот спланировал. В конце концов, вряд ли этот приют намного хуже других. А если, все-таки, хуже, то о побеге можно будет подумать потом. Например, вымывшись, получив чистую одежду и обед.  
Однако не в характере Бейонда было стоять на месте только потому, что ему приказали это сделать, и поэтому он шмыгнул в ближайший коридор, решив немного исследовать новую территорию.  
Далеко ему уйти не удалось.  
Несколько мальчишек уже стояли посреди коридора, перегораживая Бейонду дорогу.  
\- Это ты новенький? - сказал один из них, презрительно сморщив нос. - Ты похож на идиота, а не на гения. И ведешь себя, как идиот.  
Бейонд прищурился. Он устал, проголодался, и был не в настроении драться. Но жизнь обычно не спрашивает, хочется тебе драться, или нет.  
\- В нем слишком много дерьма. Надо бы его выбить, - сказал второй мальчишка, явно подпевала первого. - Ты слышал, как он обзывал нас?  
\- Надо его проучить, - согласился вожак.  
Бейонд отвечал ударом на удар, пинался, и кусался, но силы были слишком неравны. Когда мальчишки ушли, бросив его валяться на полу, он почти не мог пошевелиться, и продолжал лежать с закрытыми глазами, до тех пор, пока не почувствовал легкое прикосновение к своему лицу.  
Бейонд открыл глаза, ожидая нового удара, но увидел не своих обидчиков, а совершенно незнакомого мальчишку, несколькими годами старше Бейонда, который сидел рядом на корточках, прижимая к груди большую миску посыпанной сахаром клубники.  
\- Ты жив, - немного разочарованно сказал мальчишка. Голос его звучал глухо и монотонно, как будто он редко им пользовался.  
\- А ты хотел, чтобы я сдох? - просипел в ответ Бейонд.  
\- Я хотел проверить одну теорию. Некоторые утверждают, что перед смертью в глазах жертвы запечатлевается изображение ее убийцы. По моему мнению, эта теория некорректна, но многие почему-то ее поддерживают. Я подумал, что мне выпал случай проверить на практике, так ли это, - объяснил мальчишка.  
\- Брехня, - подумав, сказал Бейонд. - Я видел парня, которого сбила машина, сразу после аварии, и ничего такого у него в глазах не отражалось.  
\- Ты на сто процентов уверен в этом? - уточнил мальчишка. - И не ругайся, пожалуйста.  
\- Да. Я отлично все рассмотрел. И кишки, и глаза, и как у него кость из ноги торчала.  
\- Что ж, я был уверен, что не ошибаюсь, - пробормотал мальчишка, и неожиданно протянул Бейонду миску с клубникой, пояснив: - Ты помог мне разрешить важный вопрос.  
Бейонд кое-как сел, и неуверенно посмотрел на свои грязные руки. Однако клубника выглядела слишком заманчиво, и, раз уж сам владелец не возражал, то Бейонд тем более не собирался упускать шанс.  
\- Я думаю, того парня сбили не случайно, потому что машина развернулась, и проехала по нему еще раз, - надкусив сочную ягоду, сказал он. - И странно, что он шлялся по тому району - он был слишком шикарно одет, понимаешь?  
\- Интересно, - сказал мальчишка. - А ты не рассмотрел его лицо? Или, может, запомнил номер автомобиля?  
\- И то, и другое, - Бейонд чуть не выругался, чтобы придать весу своим словам, но, вспомнив, как мальчишка попросил его не делать этого, смолчал. - Я прятался за мусорными баками, потому что... В общем, прятался. И все видел. А труп обнаружили только утром, поэтому я все хорошо рассмотрел.  
\- Сможешь составить фоторобот? - поинтересовался мальчшика, поднимаясь на ноги. Подумав, он тихо сказал: - Можешь называть меня Л.  
\- Бейонд Берздей, - назвал себя Бейонд. И добавил: - Могу. Только что это даст?  
\- Увидишь, - загадочно улыбнулся Л. - Идем?

На Вамми-Хауз опустилась ночь, но прохладнее от этого не стало. И окна, в которых зажглись огни, не стали выглядеть уютнее. Впрочем, Л и Бейонд, сидевшие возле компьютера, были слишком увлечены разговором, выяснением личности преступника и огромным тортом, чтобы обращать внимание на уют. О том, что Рождество и время для рождественских историй наступит только через пять месяцев, они тоже не думали, да и вообще не слишком интересовались такими вещами, справедливо полагая их придуманными для оболванивания людей посредством эмоционального шантажа.  
Поэтому их историю никак нельзя назвать рождественской.

Часть 2  
Иногда Л думает, что ненавидит Бейонда.  
Например, в такие моменты:  
\- Л, могу я тебя попросить об одолжении? - говорит мистер Вамми голосом, не предвещающим ничего хорошего - то есть, ничего интересного. - Сходи в спальню к младшим воспитанниками.  
\- Разве это входит в мои обязанности? - бурчит Л, уже догадываясь, что за этим последует.  
\- Нет, конечно, - вздыхает мистер Вамми. - Но Бейонд Берздей опять рассказывает перед сном разные истории... Я знаю, что дети напуганы, и боятся ложиться спать, но мы с Роджером ничего не можем поделать. Они все отрицают.  
\- Причем здесь я? - продолжает злиться Л.  
\- Ты имеешь на него определенное влияние. Мне казалось, что вы приятели, - говорит мистер Вамми, и Л с отвращением морщит нос.  
\- Я не нуждаюсь в приятелях, и мне не интересен Бейонд, - сухо отвечает он.  
Конечно, это ложь. К тем, кто совершенно не интересен, нельзя испытывать чувства - а в данную секунду Л испытывает к Бейонду ненависть. Тем не менее, он поднимается на ноги, откладывает книгу, которую только что читал с таким увлечением, и идет к двери. Позже Бейонд поплатится за все - и за вынужденный перерыв в занятиях (хотя "занятиями" это назвать сложно, скорее, это погружение в мир цифр, внешних совпадений, являющихся продолжением неких действий, и имеющих скрытую связь, в мир возможностей и вероятностей, ясно видимых Л, но незаметных прочим людям), и за глупые слова мистера Вамми.  
И еще за то, что невыполнение просьбы мистера Вамми логически ведет к тому, что опекун, в свою очередь, вряд ли исполнит завтра просьбу Л, и купит клубнично-шоколадный торт.  
Подумав о торте, Л почувствовал уже не ненависть, а настоящее бешенство.  
\- Бейонд немедленно замолчит, и перестанет пугать воображаемыми ужасами воспитанников, не способных воспользоваться своими мозгами и отличить правду от вымысла, - сказал он, входя в спальню.  
Несколько секунд стояла тишина, а потом чей-то тихий голос неуверенно произнес:  
\- Нас что - дураками обозвали?  
\- Я никогда не прибегаю к бессмысленной ругани, - сообщил Л, повернувшись в направлении голоса. - Я только констатирую факты.  
\- Вот доберется до тебя Черная Рука, тогда посмотрим, как ты запоешь, - прошептал кто-то из-под одеяла. - Сразу забудешь, как констатировать.  
\- Бейонд должен понимать, что если бы подобное создание существовало, оно не смогло бы забраться на второй этаж по отвесной стене, - возразил Л, оставив оскорбление без внимания. - И как, по-твоему, оно функционирует?  
\- У Черной Руки на пальцах присоски, так что она может забраться куда угодно, - возразил Бейонд. - И... И у нее устьица на ладони, так что она просто всасывает в себя питательные вещества, когда душит кого-то!  
\- Ерунда, - обдумав новую информацию, сообщил Л. - В таком случае она должна передвигаться очень медленно. С такой физиологией она вынуждена полностью зависеть от окружающей среды, как моллюски.  
\- Брр... Слизняк! - пискнул кто-то, накрывая голову подушкой.  
\- Но ведь у нее есть внутренний скелет, в отличие от моллюсков! Так что она еще какая быстрая! - тут же запротестовал Бейонд. - Она затаивается, а потом подбегает к кому-то, начинает душить и впрыскивать желудочный сок через устьица!  
\- Прекрати выдумывать всякую чушь. Ей потребовалось бы больше двух суток, чтобы растворить кожу и начать питаться.  
\- А у нее острые ногти, и она раздирает ими слишком грубый эпидермис!  
Кто-то громко заплакал.  
\- Существо, не обладающее мозгом, а ориентирующееся только на сигналы, поступающие от нервных окончаний, не может самостоятельно выбирать добычу...  
\- А запах? Ты забыл про запах, и про инфракрасное излучение от тел. Может, она так находит свою жертву?  
\- Соглашусь насчет инфракрасного излучения, но чем она нюхает? Ногтями, что ли?  
\- Ладно, запаха она не чувствует, но зато может улавливать вибрацию от движения, как змеи...  
\- Ты еще скажи, что она ориентируется по магнитным полям! - презрительно фыркнул Л.  
Бейонд открыл рот, чтобы привести очередное "доказательство", но в этот момент на пороге спальни возник мистер Вамми - очень недовольный и сердитый мистер Вамми.  
\- Что здесь происходит? - поинтересовался он. - Л, кажется, я просил тебя успокоить ребят, а не пугать их еще больше. Если ты так относишься к моим просьбам, то не жди, что я буду прислушиваться к твоим.  
Л молча пожимает плечами и уходит, с трудом сдерживая желание сообщить Бейонду о том, как он его ненавидит.

Бейонд приходит на следующий день, утром, когда Л как раз уныло медитирует над овсянкой, мечтая, чтобы она каким-то чудом исчезла из его тарелки.  
\- Уходи, - говорит Л. - Если бы вчера ты сразу меня послушался, и замолчал, то сегодня мистер Вамми купил бы мне клубничный торт. Я видел на рекламном вкладыше - там столько засахаренной клубники, что хватило бы нам обоим. Ты такого никогда не пробовал! И не попробуешь, - мрачно добавляет он, - потому что я не знаю, когда мистер Вамми в следующий раз отправится в Лондон.  
Бейонд виновато вздыхает, и присаживается рядом.  
\- Если высыпать сюда побольше сахара и добавить мед, то можно представить, что это не овсянка, а какое-то туземное блюдо, - говорит он, отбирая у Л ложку.  
\- Прекрати выдумывать всякую чушь. Такого блюда, насколько мне известно, не существует! И с чего бы нам такое себе представлять?  
\- А допустим, что нас похитили огромные разумные пауки, и у них нет ничего, кроме овсянки и меда.  
\- Если бы нас похитили пауки, нам пришлось бы есть мух.  
\- Овсянка у нас была с собой, а мед нам дали бы пчелы - за то, что мы им подскажем, как избавиться от власти пауков!  
\- Ерунда, порабощение пчел пауками вряд ли возможно. Но вот похитить пчелиную королеву пауки могли бы запросто...  
\- А за ее спасение пчелы угостили бы нас медом.  
\- Но тогда...

К тому моменту, когда история про пауков и пчел заканчивается, и все ее неувязки раскритикованы, тарелка с овсянкой пустеет. И Л забывает о том, как он ненавидит Бейонда. До следующего раза.  
Часть 3  
Посвящается всем МС, попавшим в Вамми-Хауз, и ставшим первой любовью Л.

\- Бейонд! Бейонд, можно тебя на секунду?  
Бейонд повернулся к окликнувшей его девчонке, и недовольно буркнул:  
\- Чего тебе?  
\- Бейонд, ты мог бы кое-что передать Л? - девчонка захлопала ресницами с видом, который она сама считала кокетливым, и который, по мнению Бейонда, был просто глупым.  
\- А что мне за это будет? - резонно поинтересовался он.  
Может, Бейонд и не был полностью согласен со своим приятелем, который утверждал, что любая работа должна оплачиваться, и продолжал думать, что кое-какие вещи можно делать просто для удовольствия, но это явно был не тот случай.  
\- Вот, - вздохнула девчонка, вытягивая из кармана горсть клубничной карамели. - Достаточно?  
Бейонд внимательно осмотрел карамель, и кивнул.  
\- Давай свою записку. Или что там у тебя?  
\- Записка, - девчонка вновь полезла в карман, но вдруг насторожилась. - А откуда ты знаешь...  
\- Да все вы, дуры, как с ума посходили, только и делаете, что ерунду пишете, - ответил Бейонд, выразив в этих словах извечное презрение мужчины к женским слабостям.  
\- И ты ему все передаешь? - сердито поинтересовалась девчонка.  
\- А мне не все равно? Вы платите, я ношу Л записки, - пожал плечами Бейонд. Подумав, он добавил: - Хочешь, могу сказать тебе имена остальных идиоток. Только за дополнительную плату, конечно.  
\- Говори, - кивнула девчонка.

Лето выдалось жарким, из-за духоты по ночам никому не спалось, и, наверное, это было одной из причин странного поветрия, охватившего воспитанниц Вамми-Хауза. Перешептываясь в темноте душных спален, они умудрились наградить Л романтическим ореолом "непонятой души" и каким-то непостижимым образом пришли к выводу, что любовь сумеет все исправить. Некоторые споры возникли только по вопросу, чья именно любовь, но сама аксиома сомнению не подвергалась. Л был настоящим вызовом женскому инстинкту переделывать мужчин по своему усмотрению, и воспитанницы, истомленные жарой и скукой, радостно ринулись в бой.  
Обычные в таких случаях уловки - случайные встречи, взгляды и улыбки, - были, по понятным причинам, невозможны. Но всякая ерунда, вроде добровольного затворничества и нежелания общаться с другими подростками, не могла остановить девочек, только что начавших осознавать силу своего пола, и не допускавших и мысли, что их чары могут не сработать. Выход был найден - мальчишка, вечно торчавший в комнате Л, и, как приклеенный, сопровождавший его в тех редких случаях, когда тот выходил в общие помещения, вполне годился на роль посланника.  
Если, конечно, не обращать внимания на грубость, и иметь в запасе достаточно сладостей.  
К сожалению, первые записки, переданные через Бейонда, не привели ни к какому результату, но это еще ни о чем не говорило.  
В конце концов, как заметила одна из девочек, Л мог просто быть слишком стеснительным.

\- Бейонд, ты можешь объяснить мне, почему у тебя карманы набиты конфетами?  
\- А? Не слышу! - прекрасно все расслышав, отозвался Бейонд.  
Дружба с Л имела свои достоинства, но имела и неизбежные недостатки. Одним из таких недостатков был мистер Вамми, точнее, невозможность избежать с ним общения. Потребовав в качестве дополнительной платы черную подводку для глаз и какую-то липкую дрянь, от которой волосы становились жесткими и начинали торчать во все стороны, как у Л, Бейонд принялся за дело - и после целого часа возни сумел сделать из себя почти полную копию своего товарища. Конечно, он был пониже ростом, чем тринадцатилетний Л, но во всем остальном его нельзя было отличить от оригинала.  
К сожалению, первым Бейонда увидел не Л, а мистер Вамми, и немедленно отправил в ванную, смывать с таким трудом нанесенный грим. Бейонд мог еще считать, что ему повезло - мыться в ванной Л было гораздо веселее, чем в общем душе, не говоря уже о том, что можно было переговариваться через дверь.  
Правда, Бейонд почему-то не думал, что переговариваться они будут о таких вещах, как содержимое его карманов.  
\- Да у тебя тут еще целый склад каких-то бумажек... "Твои глаза мне в душу заглянули, и все в ней в миг перевернули..." Бейонд, что за чушь?  
Бейонд почувствовал порыв холодного воздуха, а в следующую секунду увидел нависшего над ним Л, потрясающего ворохом разрисованных сердечками записок.  
\- Выбрось это, - хмуро сказал Бейонд, выдергивая из руки Л одну из записок, и складывая из нее кораблик. - Это все глупости.  
\- Безусловно, но я все-таки хотел бы знать, что это означает.  
Отругав себя за то, что не успел вовремя уничтожить очередную партию писулек, Бейонд опустил кораблик на воду, и пробормотал:  
\- Это означает, что все девчонки - дуры. Вбили себе в голову, что ты без них никак не обойдешься. А зачем они тебе? Они же тебе совсем не нужны, правда? А если бы я не брал у них эти записки, они нашли бы какой-то другой способ, и никакого покоя тебе не дали бы.  
\- Кажется, я понял, что ты хочешь сказать, - нахмурился Л. - Странно, вроде бы я не давал им никакого повода думать, что хочу расширить круг своего общения. Да и времени у меня на это нет.  
\- Вот! - торжествующе сказал Бейонд. - Это все слюнявые девчачьи глупости. Ну их всех, ладно?  
\- Согласен, если ты пообещаешь больше не сорить везде этими записками.  
Бейонд с готовностью кивнул, но тут в его голову пришла страшная мысль, и заставила поежиться, несмотря на горячую воду.  
\- Ты же не влюбишься ни в кого из них? Любовь - это такая гадость! Сплошные охи-вздохи, и хихиканье, и всякая ерунда.  
\- Полнейшая ерунда, - согласился Л, присаживаясь на корточки, тоже складывая кораблик, и направляя его на таран кораблика Бейонда. - Не думаю, что мне когда-нибудь захочется испытать подобные вещи.  
\- Даже думать об этом противно, - успокоившись, сказал Бейонд, пытаясь вывести свой размокающий кораблик из-под удара.  
\- У нас с тобой будут более интересные занятия, чем любовь, - объявил Л, - мы будем расследовать всякие загадочные преступления, путешествовать, у нас будут разные приключения... И никаких девчонок!  
\- Обещаешь?  
\- Обещаю, - Л крепко пожал мокрую ладошку Бейонда, и, воспользовавшись моментом, поднял в ванне волну, утопившую его кораблик.  
\- Ты смухлевал, - буркнул Бейонд, раздираемый противоречивыми чувствами - радостью от обещания Л, и огорчением от проигрыша.  
\- Я выиграл, а как - неважно.  
Все могло бы закончиться ссорой, но в этот момент из-за двери донесся голос мистера Вамми.  
\- Л, я должен помочь Роджеру разобраться с происшествием в спальне девочек. Они вдруг устроили совершенно отвратительную драку, и без всякой видимой причины.  
\- Ладно, - отозвался Л.  
За это время Бейонд успел сложить другой кораблик, и направить его на размокший и потерявший форму комок бумаги, бывший корабликом-победителем.  
\- Это я выиграл! - довольно сказал он, когда кораблик Л пошел ко дну. - А как - неважно, правда?  
Часть 4  
\- Я, видите ли, еще ребенок, - язвительно сказал Л, уставившись на противоположную стену с такой неприязнью, как будто там в любую секунду могло проявиться лицо начальника Скотланд-Ярда. - Поэтому мои выводы никакой ценности не имеют. Бейонд, убери это пирожное. Что ты мне его под нос суешь?  
Бейонд вздохнул, и положил пирожное на тарелку. Иметь дело с Л, когда тот находился в таком настроении, было нелегко. Пару раз Бейонду даже захотелось обругать его или стукнуть по голове, но он всякий раз сдерживался, напоминая себе, что у Л имеется действительно серьезный повод для злости. Не так-то просто смириться с тем, что полицейские игнорируют присланную тобой информацию, и не желают иметь с тобой никакого дела только потому, что тебе едва исполнилось тринадцать.  
\- И вообще, оставь меня в покое, - продолжил Л. - Я хочу побыть один, ясно? Может, я что-то придумаю, если ты не будешь сопеть у меня над ухом.  
Шаркая ногами, Бейонд вышел в коридор, но уже через несколько шагов его обиду как рукой сняло.  
"Если бы кто-то вот так разрушил бы мою мечту, я бы тоже захотел бы побыть в одиночестве. Чтобы никто не видел, как мне плохо", - решил Бейонд. - "И я бы тоже думал бы только о том, как обратить на себя внимание. Так что нечего разнюниваться - надо придумать, как помочь Л".  
Забравшись в пустой класс, он перебрал несколько идей, пока, наконец, не остановился на той, которая показалась ему самой удачной.  
Все было просто - раз Л хочет стать самым лучшим детективом, значит, ему нужен самый лучший преступник. Начальник Скотланд-Ярда должен столкнуться с таким жестоким и загадочным преступлением, что у него просто не останется выхода, кроме как попросить Л о помощи!  
Бейонд потратил еще несколько часов на то, чтобы обдумать все детали, и составить план первого преступления. Только после этого он вернулся в свою комнату, где провел еще два часа, дожидаясь, пока других воспитанников сморит сон.  
Когда часы в холле пробили двенадцать, Бейонд выбрался из-под одеяла, вытащил из-под кровати рюкзак, и бесшумно покинул спальню.  
А еще через двадцать минут - и территорию Вамми-Хауза.

Бейонд знал, как добраться до Лондона, и знал, что это будет нелегко, однако ему повезло - поспав несколько часов в чьем-то сарае, он выбрался к железнодорожной станции. Конечно, ему не продали бы билет, даже если бы у него были деньги, но Бейонду удалось разжалобить какую-то старушку, такую дряхлую, что, казалось, она вот-вот рассыплется в прах прямо на перроне.  
\- Не следовало бы мне пускаться в путешествие в моем возрасте, - прокряхтела она, когда Бейонд помог ей забраться в вагон. - Да и тебе тоже.  
\- Но мне очень нужно в Лондон! Я отстал, и родители будут волноваться... - начал Бейонд.  
\- Не ври мне, молодой человек. Я еще не выжила из ума, что бы там не говорила миссис Уэзерби, - строго сказала старуха. - Я уверена, что ты сбежал. Надеюсь, что причина для этого была достаточно серьезной.  
\- Очень серьезной, - признался Бейонд.  
Кивнув, старуха вручила ему один из своих пакетов, и указала на место рядом с собой.  
По дороге в Лондон старуха то и дело одергивала Бейонда, требуя, чтобы он не сутулился, не лохматил волосы и сидел прямо, как подобает, и этим чуть не довела его до белого каления, однако, когда в вагон зашел проводник, и потребовал предъявить билеты, внезапно приняла смущенный вид, и пролепетала:  
\- Сэр, я стала такой забывчивой... Мне нужно отвезти правнука к его родителям, но у меня вылетело из памяти, что ему надо тоже взять билет. Нельзя ли это как-то уладить?  
\- Вы соврали ему, - через несколько минут с интересом заметил Бейонд.  
\- Разумеется, - с достоинством ответила старуха. - Лгать нехорошо, но иногда, чтобы добиться цели, необходимо идти на некоторые ухищрения. Думаю, что господь дал нам умение лгать, чтобы те из нас, которые слабы и немощны, слишком стары или слишком малы, могли иметь преимущество перед сильными. Хотя, к сожалению, многие пользуются этим преимуществом слишком часто, и не для добрых дел. Впрочем, - тихо добавила она, - иногда я думаю - не является ли слабость тоже оружием? Смогла бы я сделать те вещи, которые сделать было необходимо, если бы я была не безобидной старушкой, на которую никто не обращает внимания, а кем-то другим?  
Остальной путь до Лондона они проделали молча. Бейонд был слишком занят обдумыванием своего плана, а старуха - то ли дремотой, то ли какими-то скучными размышлениями.  
Только когда они прибыли на Паддингтонский вокзал, она опять заговорила:  
\- Подумать только, сколько лет с тех пор прошло... И вот я уже еду к их внучке. А ты, молодой человек, знаешь, куда тебе податься?  
\- Со мной все будет в порядке, - сказал Бейонд, интуитивно почувствовав, что это не тот случай, когда слова надо подтверждать выдуманной историей.  
\- Надеюсь, - с сомнением сказала старуха. - В другое время я бы задумалась, почему ты все-таки сбежал, и что собираешься делать, но вот времени-то у меня и нет. Боюсь, что это будет мое последнее дело.  
Бейонд провожал старуху взглядом, пока она не села в такси, а когда она уехала, обнаружил, что в его кармане каким-то образом оказалось немного денег. Как раз хватит на метро и пару пачек печенья.

Первую половину дня Бейонд потратил на обустройство - нашел заброшенный склад в промышленном районе, приволок туда найденный на помойке матрас, перекусил прихваченным из Вамми-Хауза печеньем и джемом. Закончив есть, он выглянул в щель в забитом досками окне, и внезапно почувствовал себя ужасно одиноким. Заметил ли Л, что он сбежал? Или ему все равно - настолько он погружен в свою депрессию? А если заметил, но вздохнул с облегчением, обрадовавшись, что больше никто не будет надоедать ему, и путаться под ногами? Потом Бейонд подумал о старухе - жить ей осталось не больше месяца, и она явно чувствовала это, но не выглядела ни огорченной, ни испуганной. Может, потому что была слишком стара. А может, это из-за того "дела", о котором она упомянула - и именно это "дело" заставляло ее выцветшие глаза блестеть от азарта и не бояться смерти.  
"У меня тоже есть дело, и поважнее, чем какие-то старушечьи глупости, так что нечего раскисать", - напомнил себе Бейонд. - "И Л обо мне не забыл - он никогда ничего не забывает".  
Бейонд вытащил из рюкзака нож, украденный на кухне Вамми-Хауза, и начал затачивать его на позаимствованном там же бруске. Потом можно будет подобрать инструменты получше, но для начала сойдет и это. Он водил ножом по бруску, и пытался подбодрить себя, мысленно представляя, как обрадуется Л, когда полиция обратится к нему за советом, и как будет сидеть у компьютера, хрустя сахаром и ломая голову над придуманными Бейондом загадками... Только вот жаль, что Бейонд не сможет сидеть рядом.  
Постепенно свет в помещении сменился полумраком, а вскоре Бейонд понял, что уже не различает очертания предметов, и решил, что пора выйти на улицу.  
"Первой жертвой должен быть мужчина", - решил Бейонд, наконец-то изгнав из головы все мысли о том, что сейчас Л пьет горячий шоколад с пончиками, и сосредоточившись на деле. - "Заманить его в тихое место будет легко. Скажу, что заблудился - кто меня заподозрит? Главное, убить его с первого удара - а для этого надо будет попросить его наклониться, иначе я не дотянусь до сердца".  
Снова спрятав нож в рюкзаке, он вышел на улицу, и побрел подальше от склада - незачем привлекать внимание к своему жилью. Хорошо бы, у жертвы оказалось немного денег - следующее убийство должно произойти в другом районе, а добираться пешком через полгорода слишком утомительно.  
"Вот этот подойдет... Все равно он вот-вот умрет, так что и жалеть не о чем", - подумал Бейонд, заметив одинокого прохожего.  
Он ускорил шаг - но в следующую секунду за его спиной вдруг раздался визг тормозов, хлопнула дверь автомобиля, и знакомый голос выкрикнул:  
\- Бейонд! Ты что задумал? Немедленно марш в машину!  
\- Л? - удивился Бейонд, обернувшись.  
Это действительно был Л - растрепанный, как будто только что вылез из кровати, и очень злой.  
\- Я только утром обнаружил, что ты сбежал, - объяснил Л, втаскивая Бейонда в машину. - И сразу же начал думать, куда ты мог податься. Одного не понимаю - как тебе это могло прийти в голову? Если я сказал тебе убираться, это не означало, что ты должен убраться навсегда. Ты же знаешь меня, знаешь, что это было не всерьез. Я просто не люблю, когда мои расчеты не срабатывают, и еще больше не люблю, когда они не срабатывают из-за того, что я недооценил чью-то ограниченность.  
\- Я не из-за этого сбежал, - возразил Бейонд, как только ему удалось вставить слово. - Я хотел помочь тебе.  
Он покосился на сидевшего за рулем мистера Вамми, и, дотянувшись до уха Л, шепотом изложил свой план.  
\- Слишком рискованно, - тихо сказал Л, выслушав Бейонда. - К тому же ты уже допустил одну ошибку - ушел, ничего мне не сказав, и вынудил меня потратить почти весь день на поиски. Ты можешь допустить и другие.  
\- Я не думал, что ты будешь волноваться, - пробормотал Бейонд.  
\- А я и не волновался, - буркнул Л. - Вон, хоть у мистера Вамми спроси - я даже не нагрубил никому ни разу.  
\- Только пригрозил мне, что угонишь мою машину, если я сам не отвезу тебя в Лондон, - заметил мистер Вамми. - Но, надо сказать, пригрозил очень спокойно.  
Бейонд собрался возразить, что одна ошибка еще ничего не значит, но в этот момент его желудок вдруг громко заявил о своем существовании.  
\- Мистер Вамми, вы не могли бы купить нам что-то поесть? - тут же сказал Л.  
\- Боюсь, в это время все уже закрыто. Может, вы потерпите до Вамми-Хауза? - вздохнул тот, заводя машину.  
\- Мистер Вамми, мы не в деревне, и здесь не может быть закрыто абсолютно все, - сухо заметил Л.

Двое мальчишек, жадно уплетавших торт за столиком дорогого ресторана, могли бы привлечь чье-то внимание - но большинство посетителей предпочло сделать вид, что не замечает их.  
\- Знаешь, что я подумал? - сказал Бейонд, как только немного насытился. - Ты можешь обмануть их. Можешь соврать, что ты уже взрослый, или вообще старик. Мне кое-кто сказал, что ложь дана слабым и маленьким, чтобы победить тех, кто сильнее.  
\- Хмм... Их уверенность в том, что они сильнее, временная, и ни на чем не основана. Тем не менее, если они обнаружат, что я лгу насчет возраста, то могут возникнуть проблемы... Впрочем, я ведь могу не показываться им, - задумался Л. - И все делать через компьютер, или с помощью мистера Вамми.  
\- Точно! И так будет безопаснее - чем меньше о тебе знают, тем лучше, - обрадовался Бейонд. Через минуту, посвященную чашке с горячим шоколадом, он добавил: - А все-таки у меня был неплохой план, правда?

Часть 5  
\- Ну и скукотища, - вздохнул Бейонд. Он лежал на животе, упираясь кулаками в подбородок, и с тоской смотрел на незаконченную работу по английскому. Бейонд был на сто процентов уверен, что ему досталась хоть и самая простая, но при этом - самая нудная тема. "Праздники Великобритании и их происхождение" - ну что может быть скучнее этого? Бери и переписывай из календаря, или еще откуда-нибудь.  
Скукотищей, по мнению Бейонда, было не только задание, но и сами праздники, с их расписанным до мелочей ритуалом. И дело было даже не в том, что никакого Санта-Клауса не существовало - дело было в том, что, даже не веря в него, надо было делать вид, что веришь, и радоваться подаркам и поздравлениям от людей, которым, в лучшем случае, на тебя наплевать.  
Бейонд опять громко вздохнул - втайне желая привлечь внимание Л, сосредоточенно вчитывавшегося в какую-то распечатку. Потом еще раз вздохнул. И, наконец, добился своего.  
\- Если у тебя что-то болит, иди в медкабинет. Если здоров - прекрати стонать, это раздражает, - сказал Л, откладывая распечатку, и переключая внимание на вазочку с пирожными.  
\- Это все из-за задания, - тут же заговорил Бейонд, - почему праздники нельзя устраивать тогда, когда хочется, а не тогда, когда надо?  
\- А ты сам что думаешь?  
\- Я думаю... Думаю, что так легче управлять людьми. Решает не человек, а общество - и оно же указывает, когда надо радоваться, а когда - нет. И контроль над чувствами принадлежит уже не личности, а обществу, - сформулировал Бейонд. - Люди уже не думают, почему на Рождество надо радоваться, хотя ничего радостного с ними не случилось, а просто поступают так, как привыкли. Как все.  
\- Ну и почему ты не можешь это написать? - недоуменно поинтересовался Л.  
Бейонд снова вздохнул - на этот раз негромко. Он понятия не имел, как объяснить Л все сложности жизни обыкновенного воспитанника, не пользующегося особым покровительством преподавателей, и при этом не выглядеть нытиком.  
Но Л потому и был особенным, что с полувзгляда понимал то, что ему не хотели говорить.  
\- Ну, получишь ты низший бал - и что? - равнодушно пожал он плечами, явно считая вопрос исчерпанным.  
Бейонд чувствовал, что очередной тяжелый вздох будет звучать слишком уж патетично, и сдержался. Тем более, что тут уж совсем невозможно было что-то объяснить.  
Но Л опять его понял.  
\- Ты дурак, - обидно фыркнул он. - Ты хочешь, чтобы праздники были тогда, когда ты их сам себе выберешь, а не когда кто-то их назначит, и при этом боишься, что я начну судить тебя по твоим оценкам. Выбери уж что-то одно - или ты будешь отличником, или с тобой будет интересно.

На утро, получив обратно свою работу, исчерканную красными чернилами и возмущенными восклицательными знаками, Бейонд решил, что пришло время для праздника.  
Вначале он составил план. Конечно, сам Бейонд, вздумай он устроить праздник для себя одного, обошелся бы и без плана, но предполагаемое участие Л вынуждало его все обдумать заранее. К тому же, чувствовать себя хозяином праздника - ничуть не менее приятно, чем получать подарки.  
Бейонду потребовался весь вечер и половина следующего дня, чтобы сделать нужные приготовления. Он справился со всем к четырем часам.

\- Тьфу! - Л выплюнул чай, который успел набрать в рот, и с обиженным видом посмотрел на своего опекуна. - Мистер Вамми, молоко прокисло!  
\- Не может быть, - нахмурился мистер Вамми. - На пакете стояло сегодняшнее число.  
\- Правда, прокисло, - подтвердил Бейонд, попробовав чай кончиком языка, и поморщившись.  
\- Действительно... Я должен поговорить с нашим поваром, - пробормотал мистер Вамми. - Если эконом купил некачественное молоко, то могут возникнуть проблемы.  
\- А почему вы взяли молоко на кухне, мистер Вамми? Кажется, в холодильнике оставался целый пакет, - сказал Л.  
\- Я выпил его, - со смущенным видом признался Бейонд. - Было очень жарко, и мне пить захотелось.  
Тем временем мистер Вамми снял телефонную трубку, и заговорил:  
\- Позовите, пожалуйста, мистера Бэккета... Нет, просто хочу, чтобы вы проверили молоко, перед тем, как давать детям - возможно, некачественная партия. Что? Хм... Да, понимаю... Да, хорошо, мы это проверим.  
\- Что случилось? - тут же спросил Л.  
\- Видимо, все дело в небольшой оплошности - как раз тогда, когда привезли молоко, в кухню вбежала мышь, и все принялись ее ловить. Про молоко, конечно, забыли. И в результате оно простояло на солнцепеке несколько часов. Потому-то в нем и появился такой привкус.  
\- Но в Вамми-Хаузе нет мышей, - медленно произнес Л.  
\- Может, она заблудилась, - хмыкнул Бейонд. - Или была неграмотной, поэтому не смогла прочитать договор с дератизаторами, который составил мистер Вамми, и не знала, что ей сюда нельзя.  
\- Помолчи, Бейонд, - строго сказал мистер Вамми, не переносивший никаких шуток на тему мышей, тараканов, и прочей подобной живности.  
Бейонд замолчал.  
Он искоса наблюдал за тем, как недовольство в глазах Л постепенно сменялось задумчивостью, а потом - интересом.  
\- Я хочу сам поговорить с теми, кто присутствовал при появлении мыши на кухне, - заявил, наконец, он.

Через четверть часа Л обнаружил первую зацепку - несколько старых газет, свалившихся с кухонной полки во время охоты на мышь.  
\- "Le Monde", - пробормотал он. - Сомневаюсь, что кто-то из судомоек читает на французском. Тем более сомнительно, что их интересуют статьи об импрессионистах.  
\- А с чего ты взял, что кто-то читал про импрессионистов? - небрежно спросил Бейонд.  
\- Потому что здесь есть еще кое-что, - хитро улыбнулся Л. - Посмотри на окно - да, вот с этого места, где я стою. Под окном растет сирень, а на окне видны пятна какого-то жира, или другого продукта, который заставляет сирень выглядеть так, как на картине Моне. А вот - статья про выставку работ Моне. Но вот к чему это все...  
За первой зацепкой последовала следующая, потом - еще одна...  
\- Сосновая щепка? - бормотал себе под нос Л. - Что бы это могло означать... Дерево выглядит старым, значит, к живым соснам это не имеет никакого отношения... Из сосен делают недорогую мебель, оконные рамы...  
\- Двери! - наконец, с торжеством воскликнул он, обнаружив дверь с отколотым кусочком.  
Бейонд с любопытством смотрел на то, как Л подергал дверь за ручку, и, обнаружив, что она заперта на ключ, опять задумался.

Бейонду приходилось то и дело сдерживать себя, чтобы не дать подсказку, но необходимость постоянно прикусывать язык с лихвой компенсировалась тем удовольствием, которое он получал, наблюдая за Л. Кроме того, то, что Бейонд не мог ничего подсказать, еще не означало, что он не принимал никакого участия в том маленьком "расследовании", которое затеял Л. Некоторые улики можно было положить на место только сейчас, и Бейонду приходилось как-то отвлекать внимание своего друга, в других случаях Л слишком близко подбирался к истине, одним махом перепрыгивая через все придуманные Бейондом препятствия, и тот был вынужден срочно придумывать что-то, что направило бы мысли Л в другую сторону.  
Можно было не сомневаться, что Л наверняка уже давно догадался, кто был инициатором всего происходящего. И то, что он ни словом не обмолвился Бейонду о том, что подозревает его, говорило о том, что Л подошел к игре со всей ответственностью, приняв предложенные условия. Конечно, это не означало, что он не пытался подловить Бейонда, или выудить у него информацию - но это было одним из неписанных правил, правил, по которым развивался их праздник.  
Да, это был самый настоящий праздник, несмотря на то, что у него отсутствовали все привычные атрибуты - поздравительные речи, сборища старательно изображавших веселье людей, аккуратно завернутые никчемные подарки, и надоедливая музыка. Но для того, чтобы понять, что это - праздник, достаточно было посмотреть на блестящие от возбуждения глаза Л, размышляющего над значением здоровенной пуговицы от пальто, найденной под запертой дверью, на самого Бейонда, кусавшего губы от нетерпения и предвкушения того момента, когда придуманная им загадка будет, наконец, раскрыта, на то, как они оба сновали по Вамми-Хаузу, выискивая новые улики, и давая им новые толкования.  
\- Садовник! Нам нужен садовник, - провозгласил, наконец, Л. - Эта пуговица похожа на те, которые нашиты на его пальто. И у него - ключи от всех запертых помещений Вамми-Хауза.  
\- И ты собираешься выпросить у него всю связку, а потом проверять каждую закрытую дверь? - ехидно поинтересовался Бейонд.  
Л покачал головой.  
\- Я на девяносто пять процентов уверен, что тот, кто придумал эту загадку, не стал бы выпрашивать у садовника нужный ключ, а потом возвращать его. Я уверен, что ему здорово влетело бы, если бы он такое устроил - ведь двери от детей не просто так закрывают, правильно? Кроме того, я полагаю, что не в характере этой, пока еще неизвестной нам личности, что-то у кого-то просить, - хмыкнул Л, впервые намекнув, что он знает о роли Бейонда. - Значит, нам нужен не те ключи, которые остались на связке, а тот единственный, которого там нет.  
\- И как ты собираешься узнать, какого ключа там не хватает? - спросил Бейонд.  
Если Л попросту заговорит об этом с садовником, то весь план окажется под угрозой - ведь садовник наверняка пойдет проверять, заперта ли та дверь, к которой подходит ключ.  
\- Очень просто. Ты заговоришь с ним, а я все выясню, - сказал Л, подталкивая Бейонда к пристройке, где обитал садовник.

Все действительно оказалось проще простого - пока Бейонд нес какую-то чушь, Л, проскользнув садовнику за спину, быстро выудил из его кармана ключи, и, выяснив, какой из них отсутствует, незаметно сунул связку обратно.  
\- Пошли, - скомандовал он, заставив Бейонда прерваться на полуслове, и оставив садовника в полном недоумении по поводу того, что произошло.  
\- Теперь я знаю, куда идти, - продолжил он, когда они отошли подальше. - Это ключ от чердака.

Ключ торчал в двери, и Л осталось только повернуть его, чтобы дверь распахнулась. На чердаке было пыльно и сумрачно. Посередине, на ящике, накрытом старыми газетами, стояло блюдо с вишневыми пирожками и несколько пакетов с соком.  
\- Я угадал, - самодовольно сказал Л. - Я мог бы догадаться об этом сразу, как только увидел статью про Моне - ведь художники часто селились на мансардах, а это тот же чердак. Но тогда я не был в этом на сто процентов уверен... И ты здорово все запутал, - признал он, посмотрев на Бейонда. - Когда я обнаружил запертую дверь, я почти подумал, что за ней скрывается что-то важное. Но потом до меня дошло, что она просто означает место, которое всегда закрыто. Да, а что означают пирожки?  
\- То, что сегодня праздник. День Вишневых пирожков, - ответил Бейонд, подойдя к ящику, и взяв пирожок. - Хочешь?  
\- Давай сюда. И сок тоже, - Л откусил половину пирожка, и посмотрел на Бейонда. - Хорошо бы, чтобы такой праздник был каждый день.  
\- Это невозможно. Мы же сейчас съедим пирожки, а как праздновать то, чего нет? Но когда я выпускал на кухне мышь, я услышал, что на следующей неделе будут варить клубничный джем, - мечтательно вздохнул Бейонд.  
Л задумчиво посмотрел в потолок - как делал всегда, когда у него возникал какой-то план.  
Часть 6  
Это была большая, яркая, перевязанная шелковым бантом коробка. В такие коробки упаковывали торты - многоярусные, украшенные засахаренными фруктами и кремовыми розами. Л некоторое время любовался коробкой, предвкушая тот момент, когда он добереться до ее содержимого, затем осторожно подцепил пальцем ленту - и застыл.  
Откуда ему известно, что в коробке должен быть торт? Внешнее далеко не всегда соответствует внутреннему. В коробке могло быть все, что угодно - торт, бомба, какой-нибудь идиотский сувенир с надписью "Привет из Бата!", или...  
Или Она.  
Л осторожно прикоснулся к ярко-розовому картону. Как определить, что содержится в коробке, не открывая ее? Как узнать, что там - злобная, раздраженная вынужденным заключением кошка, готовая вцепиться в каждого, до кого сумеет дотянуться, или же кишащий червями кошачий трупик?  
Невозможность прийти к определенному выводу сводила Л с ума. Кошка или труп кошки? Как найти решение, если нет фактов, подтверждающих то или иное предположение? Что выбрать, если оба варианта выглядят достоверно?  
Л отдернул руку - ему показалось, что в коробке что-то пошевелилось. Значит, она жива?  
Но в следующую секунду он почувствовал запах. Слабый сладковатый запах, который мог принадлежать какому-нибудь ароматизатору - а мог и разлагающейся плоти.  
Задача не имела умозрительного решения. Надо было действовать - чем бы это не грозило. Но Л все никак не мог решиться развязать бант и снять крышку - а что, если он ошибется? Он никогда не допускал ошибок. Он никогда не поступал необдуманно, не просчитав заранее все вероятности. Но с Ней всегда приходилось играть в угадайку. Ей было наплевать на тщательно выстроенные теории, на факты и проценты. Мозг Л начинал кипеть от усилий вычислить то состояние, в котором она находится в данный момент, но Ей было все равно - она не играла по правилам.  
Узнать, жива Она, или мертва, можно было только одним способом - встретившись с Ней лицом к лицу.  
Не давая себе времени на то, чтобы передумать, Л развязал бант, снял крышку, и...

И проснулся, тяжело дыша, весь покрытый холодным потом и с ногами, запутавшимися в простыне.  
\- Тише, тише, - прошептал мистер Вамми, присаживаясь на краешек постели. - Тише, это был только сон.  
Л молча кивнул, и потянулся к стоявшему на тумбочке стакану с водой.  
\- Может, ты хочешь поговорить об этом? - мягко спросил мистер Вамми. - В последнее время тебе часто что-то снится...  
\- Все в порядке, - ответил Л.  
\- Но если у тебя кошмары, то это уже не порядок. Знаешь, если ты расскажешь о том, что тебя беспокоит, то мы вместе сможем подумать над тем, как помочь тебе.  
\- Все в порядке, - повторил Л, вставая с постели.  
Заняться чем-то ясным, имеющим однозначное решение и не требующим игры в угадайку - вот что ему было сейчас нужно. Только это могло помочь - а вовсе не разговоры о кошке, из ночи в ночь поджидавшей его в большой коробке.

Тем не менее, через несколько дней Л все же рассказал о своем сне. Но не мистеру Вамми, а Бейонду. Бейонд мог понять, что Л боится не червивого трупа и не острых когтей, а того состояния мучительной неизвестности, которое преследует его во сне.  
И самое главное, Бейонд никогда не потащил бы Л к психологу, и не стал бы пичкать таблетками.  
С другой стороны, у Бейонда была привычка задавать странные вопросы, на которые Л далеко не всегда находил ответ. Иногда общаться с ним было все равно, что смотреть на коробку, и гадать, что там внутри.  
\- А тебе нравятся кошки? - спросил Бейонд.  
\- Причем тут это? Мы говорим о кошке Шредингера, об умозрительном эксперименте...  
\- Мы говорим о кошке, - твердо сказал Бейонд. - Знаешь, кошки часто лезут к тем, кто к ним равнодушен - если чувствуют, что останутся безнаказанными.  
\- Меня не интересуют кошачьи манеры, - отрезал Л. И, помолчав, добавил: - Все это не имеет значения. Забудь.  
\- А еще кошки умны и хитры. И всегда придумают, как добиться своего, - сказал Бейонд так, как будто не услышал требования Л.  
Тем не менее, Л понадеялся, что Бейонд больше не будет говорить о кошках. Хватало и того, что одна из этих тварей поселилась в его кошмаре. Но надежды оказались тщетными - вечером Бейонд, ухватив Л за рукав, потащил его куда-то прочь, на задний двор, туда, куда выходили окна приютской кухни.  
Л сразу увидел это - здоровенный ящик из-под бананов, стоявший в дальнем углу двора. Ящик был довольно грязным и обшарпанным, вместо шелкового банта он был обвязан бельевой веревкой, но все же... Все же это был Тот Самый Ящик.  
\- Пришлось заменить капсулу с ядом на что-то вроде гильотины, - торопливо объяснил Бейонд, - но в остальном эксперимент будет в точности такой, как в книжке. Ее звать Мисси, ее повара прикармливают. Я ей туда положил фарш и налил молоко в блюдце. Она там уже четвертый час - за это время что-нибудь, да случилось.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я открыл ящик? - Л недоуменно посмотрел на Бейонда. - Но...  
\- Просто открой. Она или жива, или мертва. Но если ты ее оставишь в ящике, то она точно когда-нибудь сдохнет - от голода.  
Л замотал головой.  
\- Ты выпустишь ее.  
\- И не подумаю, - упрямо сказал Бейонд. - Открой ящик. У тебя нет другого способа узнать, что с ней, но, чем дольше ты думаешь, тем больше шансов на то, что она приведет в действие мою гильотину и умрет. Это просто статистика.  
\- То, что ты затеял, не имеет ничего общего с квантовой статистикой, - буркнул Л, начиная распутывать узел.  
Бейонд только ухмыльнулся.  
Л осторожно открыл ящик.

Мисси сверкнула недовольными желтыми глазами, и, больше не обращая внимания на Л, вернулась к своему занятию - вылизыванию трех крохотных разноцветных комочков, копошившихся под ее животом.  
Присев на корточки, Л принялся отцеплять нависшую над кошкой самодельную гильотину. Почувствовав чье-то присутствие, котята тоненько запищали.  
\- Я же говорил, что кошки умнее, чем ты думаешь. Ты считал, что кошка может быть жива или мертва, а она предпочла третье состояние, - хихикнул Бейонд. - Вообще-то я считал, что она просто жирная. Не думай, что я это планировал.

Этой ночью Л приснилось, что он лежит в теплом и темном месте, и спит. Просто спит, свернувшись в клубок.

 

******

Впоследствии никто так и не вспомнил, чья это была идея. Точно не Мелло. Он к такой ерунде относился с интересом разве что в детстве, да и то исключительно из практических соображений - кто же будет возражать против подарков?  
И это абсолютно точно был не Росс. Для Росса единственный в году праздник наступал 15 апреля, а подарок заключался в той сумме, которую ему удавалось скрыть от налоговиков.  
И уж конечно, это был не Сидо. Вряд ли он вообще понимал концепцию Нового года.  
Но каким-то загадочным образом в штаб-квартире мафии появилась елка, и вызванная по телефону шлюха принялась бойко командовать двумя бойцами, указывая им, в каком порядке следует развешивать яркие до приторности стеклянные шары, и невидимый Сидо летал над елкой, как ангел беззакония, и задетые им ветки тихо покачивались, издавая одуряющий запах сосновой смолы.  
Когда повесили последний шар, наступила пауза. Все будто растерялись, не зная, что им делать - и стоит ли вообще продолжать эту дурацкую затею. Лишь Сидо, бубня что-то под нос, продолжал принюхиваться к елке - словно кот, вознамерившийся во что бы то ни стало нажраться блестящей мишуры.  
«Ну и какой идиот это придумал?» - собрался поинтересоваться Мелло, но в этот момент дверь открылась, и в комнату вошли они.  
Санта-Клаус и Снегурочка.  
Мелло осел в кресле, и, боясь не то что пошевелиться - даже вздохнуть, - смотрел, как эти двое раздают подарки. Кто-то вертел в руках новенький пистолет, кто-то раскуривал дорогую сигару, шлюха ахала над бархатной коробочкой от Тиффани, Сидо - Сидо прижимал к груди что-то черное и прямоугольное, что могло быть только...  
\- Ну, а твой подарок... - заговорил Санта-Клаус, подходя к Мелло и засовывая руку в мешок, - твой подарок...  
\- Ты его слопал, - буркнула Снегурочка. - Еще в лифте.  
Ее лицо было слишком сильно выбелено, и из-за этого она напоминала не милую сказочную девочку, а демоницу Юки-Онну из японских легенд.  
«С другой стороны, наверное, непросто было замазать все эти шрамы от ожогов», - мимолетно подумал Мелло.  
\- Я не мог его слопать. Это подарок, - надулся Санта-Клаус.  
\- Ты еще в машине начал ныть, что проголодался, - мстительно напомнила Снегурочка.  
Мелло вдруг почувствовал, что должен что-то сказать - точнее, что он, наконец-то, вновь обрел способность говорить и просто обязан этим воспользоваться.  
\- Не надо мне никаких подарков! - бухнул он. - В смысле, мне достаточно... Достаточно знать, что ты живой и...  
\- А ведь я предупреждал, что нынче никто не верит в чудеса, - вздохнула Снегурочка, и, бесцеремонно засунув руку в карман к Санта-Клаусу, вытащила мятую обертку от шоколада. - Твой подарок, Мелло. Отличная фольга, между прочим. Уверен, ты найдешь, как ее применить. Есть еще какие-нибудь желания?  
\- Голова Ягами Лайта? - рискнул Мелло.  
\- Хм... Разве что, на следующий Новый год, - сказал Санта-Клаус, - и если мы все как следует спланируем.  
\- Тогда - с Новым годом! - выдохнул Мелло.  
И на всякий случай поглубже затолкал в карман лежавшую там шоколадку.

***

Вместо денег банкомат выплюнул клочок бумаги. Бейонд успел увидеть свое имя и жирную готическую «L» - и, скомкав бумажку, швырнул ее в урну.  
\- Банки совсем обнаглели, - сказал ему старик, раздававший рядом с банком рекламные листовки. - Ты им даешь свои деньги, а они тебе - всякую дребедень, и потом отбирают за это последнюю рубашку.  
\- Это не за вами приехали, мистер Байярд? - спросил Бейонд - и поторопился свернуть за угол, потому что не хотел, чтобы потерявший управление автобус забрызгал мозгами мистера Байярда его джинсы.  
Экраны выставленных на витринах ноутбуков вспыхивали, когда он проходил мимо, и, беззвучно промерцав буквами, гасли. На плазменном телевизоре, в прямом эфире транслировавшем бейсбольный матч, повисла заставка: «1,3, я иду искать. L».  
\- Извините, который час? - спросил Бейонд у элегантной пожилой женщины - такая вряд ли станет носить электронные часы.  
\- Тринадцать минут тринадцатого? - недоуменно ахнула та. - Но ведь...  
\- Слишком поздно, - кивнул Бейонд.  
Мимо прошла девушка с розовыми волосами и розовым мобильником. Бейонд услышал обрывок разговора - что-то про туфли, про то, как тошнит с утра до ночи. Потом девушка закричала:  
\- Кто говорит? Кто? Кто идет искать? - и остановилась, лихорадочно нажимая на кнопки.  
Зря она это - светофор мигнул, и туфли ей больше не понадобились.  
Мобильник, как прикормленный котенок, подкатился к ногам Бейонда, и подмигнул треснувшим экраном. На всякий случай Бейонд обошел его по широкой дуге. Перед метро поколебался - но спускаться не стал, слишком рискованно. Поэтому на склад добрался только к вечеру. Там, среди составленных вместе ящиков и старых стен, не было ничего - ни ноутбуков, ни электронных часов, ни мобильников, ничего, что могло проследить за ним, поговорить с ним или устроить ему ловушку. Там можно было расслабиться.  
Но как только Бейонд вытянулся на брошенном на пол матрасе, в дверь постучали.  
Один тихий удар. Четыре громких. Пауза. Три тихих удара. Два громких.  
\- Входи, - вздохнул Бейонд.


End file.
